the mystery wizard
by FanFiclord123
Summary: A stranger joins one of the most famous guilds ever...the fairy tail guild. while there he goes through adventure, drama, romance and more. what they don't know is that he is running from his terrible past. can his teammates help him move on or will his past get to him? CURRENTLY ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to fairy tail

Someone new joins the fairy tail guild and has unique powers. While there, he goes through pain, love, betrayal and dark secrets from his past life.

Chapter 1- Welcome to fairy tail.

It was a normal Friday afternoon in the town of magnolia. The people were working, children were playing knights and dragons and the birds were flying over the town and everyone thought that nothing would break the streak of perfect harmony.

They were wrong…

Suddenly they hear the sound of people being punched into the bright sky, the sounds of screaming and much more noise coming from a large house and everyone from the young to the old knew that it came from one group in particular…Fairy Tail.

Inside the house, people were fight and screaming as they would usually do. Natsu Dragneel, the hot headed dragon slayer was punching people left from right before receiving a kick to the face by Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage with the habit of stripping his clothes off. Natsu Gets up and charges at gray only to be tackled by Elfman Strauss, the earth mage that thinks that everything in the world can be dealt with your two fists. Other members just either joined in on the festivities or just plain watch as it was kind of fun to see people beat the tar out of each other.

Suddenly a boy walks into the guild house wearing a cloak with the color mixture of jet and Onyx black with dark Neon Blue, white shorts and boots with the same color. As he walks in, all the members stop fighting.

"Is this the fairy tail guild?" asked the stranger. Everyone creepily nods and he walks to the center. Suddenly, Makarov Dreyar the guild master of fairy tail jumps from the ledge and walks to the stranger with no sense of fear on his face. He walks up to the stranger and examines him and sees that he's very well built with a hard set of abs, and light tone skin in which women said it looks like caramel.

The stranger then takes down his hood to reveal a well good looking face. Well chiseled cheekbones, clear white smile, brown chocolate eyes, short black hair and black side burns. The women were charmed to see his face and were amazed that someone good looking came in today.

"Can I help you sir?" Makarov asked him.

"I came here to join the fairy tail guild." Said the stranger in a dark but sexy voice which made the women melt like silly putty, even Loke's girlfriends were swooned over by his voice. The guys however, laughed at him for asking.

"We don't just let anyone join fairy tail. You need to prove your worth like a man and fight us!" said Elfman with every male member agreeing. Makarov took count of this and jumped up to the ledge to make an announcement.

"All competitors who are interested! Go fight the new guy!" he yelled as Nastu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Loke, Macao, and others were surrounding the stranger ready to fight the stranger. Macao was first up and charges at him, the stranger retaliates by a simple wind uppercut which knocks him out. Elfman then jumps in the air with his fists covered in stone ready to pulverize him in one punch, but the stranger stops one punch and easily throws him out the window.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" said loke charging his ring. By the time he was ready the stranger was right next to him and gave him a light punch to the face that sended him flying outside. Cana then steps up to fight, only to be mesmerized by is good looks and faints and is fanned by the other female members leaving only gray and natsu left to take him on.

They both charge at him at full speed with no intentions of stopping until they beat him and turned him into mist. Gray uses his The stranger then uses ninja like hand signs to produce dark purple and white lighting which he uses it to attack grey which electrocutes him severely. Then natsu charges his fists with bright fiery flames and charges at him. The stranger then catches both fists and then freezes his hands then knees him in the spleen and then throws him aside. Everyone was shocked to see their fellow teammates knocked out and decided that if they wanted to live, they shouldn't fight him. Makarov then signals Mirajane that he passed then she stamps his chest with the fairy tail logo on the chest.

"Now that you passed that test. I welcome you to fairy tail!" he shouted.

"Good…good" said the stranger.

That's the end of chapter 1. Please R&R until then laters

The Green lantern oath that loke did was based off an abridged series that I watched and the hand signs were from naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 My first mission

Hey Guys Me again, here with the second chapter of welcome to fairy tail. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I don't own fairy tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. A/N: you'll probably see names of certain moves, weapons and many more from anime shows, video games etc. just so you know.

Chapter 2 – My First Mission

After the fight, everyone saw that this guy was powerful as can be and knew that this guy means business. He went to the bar and asked Mirajane for a beer barrel which she brings in a second and gulps it down in five seconds which surprises Cana. Natsu who recovered from his injuries, walked up to the stranger with an angry look on his face.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are, coming in here like some tough guy huh?" asked Natsu yelling in his face. He then looks at Natsu and pops a tic tac in his mouth. "first of all, learn to brush your teeth you got dragon breath, two were you trained in any manners boy. You do not go invading people's personal space and three the name is Zane, Zane Alomar." He said turning away.

The whole group gasped at hearing his name even makarov was shocked.

"I heard that he once was a deadly mercenary that studied in every type of magic. even magic that isn't legal" Said one member

"I heard that he was the government's dog and killed whoever they told him to." Said another member. And lots more rumors were buzzing around. Suddenly, Macao's son Romeo rushes in to the house and pants heavily.

"Romeo, what's wrong?" asked Macao Running to his son.

"E…E…Erza…coming…" he said Between pants. The whole room was shocked to hear her name and started to panic. Zane had never seen people go crazy when people would say someone's name except his own. He stood up and clapped his hands which produced a shattering sound which silenced the entire group.

"Why are you scared for? I thought that fairy tail was known for their badassery, their powers and for not giving two shits about the council says. But now I see you monkeys running around like chickens with their heads cut off! You can't be afraid of this Erza person, you got to be like a warrior rushing into battle not caring about the outcome. You got to be like a man!" he yelled taking off his cloak revealing Rock hard Abs and breathed fire aiming for the ceiling amazing everyone, including a teary eyed Elfman who was touched by his speech.

"is that so?" asked a voice outside of the house. Suddenly, Erza Scarlet along with Lucy Heartfilla, Wendy, Lisanna and Juvia walk into the guild house holding a horn and everyone was stunned to see her holding on to a gigantic horn.

"Your attitude is crude, your manners are as bad as Natsu and you show no respect for your veterans. You must be new here, who are you!" she demanded. Zane flips off the table and walks halfway towards her. "when asking a person for their name, you should introduce yourself first." Replied Zane with a wolfish devil like grin on his face. "The Name is Erza Scarlet now your name and age!" she commanded drawing his sword right at his face. Everyone took a step back when she drew out her sword but Zane flicked it away with one finger. "My name is Zane Alomar and im not obliged to answer to you when it comes to my age." Said Zane walking to the request boards. As he was walking to the boards, Lucy squeals upon hearing his name and runs up to him.

"A…a…are you…Z…Z…Zane Alomar?" she said stuttering. Zane looked at her and realized that she was like the other fan girls that swoon themselves upon seeing him. He nodded and continued walking to the boards to choose a job. As he got there, he looked at the jobs that were posted and was shocked to see pathetic jobs with pathetic pay on the list. Suddenly, he sees a job that said that there were a bunch of elite thieves stealing money from villages and the pay was at two hundred thousand jewels and decided to take it.

"Oh, have you picked a job already?" asked Mirajane smiling. Zane nodded and showed her the flyer that was on the board. "Ohm…your taking the thief job at Two hundred thousand jewels, wise choice." She said walking back to the bar. Everyone was shocked to see that he took that job. He walked out of the house with his gear to the train station.

Suddenly, he sees team natsu walking behind him.

"What do you guys want?" he asked them.

"The master knew that you would take this job, so he decided for us to go with you." Said gray. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ICEHEAD, YOU DECIDED TO SNEAK ABOARD AND DRAGGED US INTO THIS!" yelled natsu with his fists on fire. "WILL YOU BE QUIET AND CEASE YOU'RE FIGHTING?" Said Erza holding her sword out while the two of them cower in fear.

"I hope that it doesn't bother you that much" said Lucy. They hear screams from gray and natsu getting their asses kicked while happy, natsu's best friend stands watch. "No it won't be a bother to with a team for this one. Let me guess your names: Natsu the one with the pink hair, gray's the one with the somewhat bad stripping habit, Erza's the one who's beating the crap out of them right now, that annoying blue cat that is watching is Happy and you must the beautiful Lucy." Replied Zane touching her bottom lip causing her to blush.

"The train is here you guys, let's go." Said Zane walking with his gear with everyone trailing behind him. Minutes later, on the train Zane was inspecting his gear to make sure that it was as ready as he was while Lucy stared at him while Gray and Erza help prevent Natsu from Vomiting.

"Alright a guy, from what this flyer is telling us is that these thieves are highly trained and armed and dangerous. From what I can tell is that we need to be on our toes when fighting these guys, or we might be one of their victims. The job pays two hundred thousand Jewels and might pay extra if we bring them alive so they could be punished. We get off at the next stop at Onibus Town and move out. Any questions?" asked Zane. "WHO MADE YOU IN CHARGE!" yelled Gray before receiving a punch to the face from Erza. They got off at the onibus town station and went to the bar to get lunch. While eating, Zane sees Lucy beside him and decides not to pay attention as she would be tired of him eventually. "How are you liking fairy tail?" she asked him. He turns around to see her pull up a chair next to him. "I just joined today so I can't say much." He replied. "Well despite the loud noise, heavy drinking and reckless behavior, we're like family." She said smiling at him. After lunch, they went to the center of the city. They waited for half an hour doing absolutely nothing but waiting by the waterfall. The group got restless and was thinking why we are standing here. "We've been here for an hour and a half. When is there going to be action?" asked Natsu nodding with happy. "For once, I agree with Natsu as well, why we are waiting here?" replied gray. "According to the townsfolk, they usually run through here to escape the town." He said Playing with is Kunai. "And as they attempt to escape, we'll intercept them right here. Excellent strategy" Erza said finishing his sentence. They suddenly hear screams for help and knew that the thieves are here and are about to escape. The team then gets into position to try and stop the thieves. "Gray! Freeze the floor, it'll slow down their progress." Said Zane. Gray hesitated at first then realized that why he told him to do it and he jumped and froze the floor to have them slip to the ground except a few who jumped over it and ran ahead. "Lucy. Summon a celestial spirit that'll stop these guys." Said Zane Lucy then summoned the spirit of Taurus who knocked out a few leaving a few left and one who running off in an opposite direction out of town. "Damn! Not what I'm expecting. Erza, Natsu you guys deal with those clowns, I'll get the runner." He told the other as he ran at high supersonic speed. The thief ran towards the woods thinking he got away but didn't realize that he saw Zane on the top of a tree branch. "Expecting to get away?" he asked the thief. The thief was scared shitless out of his mind as he thought he outran him. Zane punched him out and carried him back into town. He arrived in town to see that his teammates were successful in taking the others down. "The question is now what to we do with these guys?" asked Lucy. Zane thought about and then a wolfish grin appeared on his face. "I got an Idea…" Seconds later, the thieves were tied up naked onto a post with everyone laughing at them "The guards will deal with you later. Bye now" said Zane walking away to the station. By the time they got back to the guild house, everyone was laughing at the story that they just heard from the group. "And you left them Naked?" said Gajeel laughing his ass off. The group nodded and they all brusted out laughing. For the next few minutes, there was laughter and fun amongst the group. While that was going on, Zane decided to take his money and walk home. Lucy sees this and runs after him. "Why you leaving?" asked Lucy. "Cuz it's late and I'm tired." Said Zane not thinking of looking at her. "Well…that was some plan you made up, I've never seen someone plan a defense plan like that before. Even Erza wouldn't think of that." She said trying to think of something to say. As they walked down the street, they pass Lucy's house. "Well this is my stop. Do you have a place of your own?" she asked him. He nodded and pointed to a house three doors down. "Cool so we're like Neighbors then. Well I'm going in, see ya." She said with a smile on her face. Zane waves goodbye and walks into his house. Lucy goes to her bedroom and opens a small pink notebook and gets out a pen. Dear Diary: "I just met the great Zane Alomar and was amazed that he looked so good. I also had my first mission with him. It was amazing how he took charged and how he successfully planned their defeat and I couldn't believe that he decided to tie them up to a tree and leave them naked that was so funny. I don't know how I am going to pay rent before next week but that's for another tale." Zane went to room and did the same thing only he pulled out a black notebook and black pen. Captain's Log "Today I joined fairy tail which is a high honor to those who study magic as I have heard from many wizards. I had my first mission today, Easy job if you asked me. For some unknown reason, this Lucy girl seems to have affections for me as she has tried to make a conversation with me twice. I highly find it annoying, but will eventually get the message sooner or later that I'm. I still feel it…the pain of my past life killing for the government, doing crimes against humanity. It is seeping into my skin as I remember my moments as a member of merciless killer family. But maybe grandma was right, maybe joining fairy tail will help let the pain go, see thing differently and maybe give her a grandchild. I'm sending the money to her in the morning, I hope those bastards don't drain it before she gets to use it. " They both turned out their lights and went to sleep. A/N: well that is the end of chapter 2; chapter 3 will be up soon. Until then, read and review and leave any suggestions. Laters. 


	3. Chapter 3 the striking duel

Chapter 03 – the striking duel

*Lucy's nightmare*

Lucy is at the beach in a white and blue polka dot bathing suit and sees Zane in black swim wear and rushes up to him. Suddenly, a red headed woman pushes her out of the way and lucy lands on the ground

"LUCY YOU IDIOT! YOU THOUGHT THAT ZANE WOULD LIKE YOU. HE DON'T LIKE YOU NOW AND I CERTIANLY KNOW HE WON'T LIKE YOU TWENTY YEARS FROM NOW! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I LIKE ZANE AND YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! She yelled out loud with many people watching.

People then started pointing and laughing at her until tears fell down her cheeks.

*end of nightmare*

Lucy then screams herself awake and sees that she is in her room. She gets up and walks to the bathroom to freshen up. After walking out, she puts on her orange tank top and white shorts and proceeded downstairs. When she arrived downstairs, she saw her teammates along with Zane.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" she yells.

"Can't you tell lucy, we were bored." Said natsu with happy nodding.

Lucy suddenly gets enraged until she sees Zane wearing a white button shirt with a black tie with black skinny jeans and white shoes. She then daydreams about him and her alone in her house. Zane takes off his shirt, leaving the tie on and walking towards her.

"hey. I noticed you from afar. You have such nice lips." He said as he leaned close and kissed her. What she didn't know was that everyone was watching her including a confused Zane.

"are you okay Lucy? Do you have an ailment?" asked Erza. Gray, Natsu and happy were lauging insanely and Zane was staring out in space. It was his turn to go to fantasy land this time it was Lucy walking towards him in a sexy bathing suit.

"You want me, I can tell. Well I'm all yours." She said sexually walking towards him and forcibly kisses him. After Natsu, Gray and Happy are done laughing they saw Zane doing the same thing and just stared at him. Zane then sees them looking at them and snaps out of it. Lucy then runs to the kitchen embarrassed.

"Anyway…so who's the captain for this team? Cause I was thinking…" Zane asked before Erza Slammed her on the table.

"I think we can come to an agreement that I am captian of this team." Said Erza with anger in her tone. Suddenly, lucy walks back into the room.

"last time I remember, none of us said anything." Said Lucy walking out scared. Zane then smiles at Erza. She then growls at lucy for her defince.

"leave her out of this! This is her house and she has rights to say whatever she wants! This is between you and me! He yelled as he was butting heads with Erza.

"Are you implying that you want to fight me?" she asked.

"Hell Yea." Zane replied. Erza stepped back and walked to the door. She opened the door.

"Front of the guild house. 3pm." She said as she walked out and slammed the door. Lucy and the others walked towards Zane.

"Woah. That was scary." Said Natsu

"Yeah man, that was the most violent thing I've ever seen." Replied Gray

"Aye. No one has ever stood up to her before." said happy flying around the room. Zane then checks up on lucy.

"hey you okay?" he asked her holding her closely. Lucy embraced the hug and wrapped her arms around him.

"_he's holding onto me…I can feel his chin on my neck, his hard abs against my chest, his sexy scent and his hands around my waist… I must embraced this moment." _Lucy thought to herself.

"Alright, let's party." Said Zane going through Lucy's Fridge. Hours went by until the fatal duel. The commotion that came from the duel was the talk of the town. People gathered around the guild house and awaited the two combatants. Erza came first wearing her standard armor with her broadsword. While Zane walked shirtless and in white combat pants and purple boots.

"So you showed. I thought that you wouldn't…I should tell you miss Scarlet, I am quite the dangerous man." Said Zane getting into his stance.

"I heard that many times from others. And they all failed. What makes you so different?" Erza asked him. Zane then points one finger up to the sky and shoots out a beam into the sky as large as the guild house itself. Everyone was shocked to see it but Erza was unimpressed.

"Big deal. I've seen guys like you pull off attacks like that and end up dead." Said erza getting ready to fight.

"Ok, Don't say I didn't warned ya." Said Zane rushing to attack erza. Erza dodges the attack with ease and retaliates with a swing from her sword. Zane then dodges her attack and then punches her in the face.

"heh, seems you are fast." Said Zane. "but it looks like that on your fifth move, I'll beat you." Said zane charging up his energy. She rushes him in anger and swings her sword only to miss him and having him stand on her shoulder and front flip kick her in the face.

"One." he said. Erza spat blood out of her teeth and continued to attack Zane jump gracefully and fires three ki blasts at Erza successfully knocking her down.

"Two." Said Zane. Erza realized that he's fast and brute force is not going to defeat him so she re-equipped her broadsword into two daggers. Everyone ooed and ahhed while Zane just shrugged his shoulders.

"Re-equipping magic. A type of magic where the user can re-equip weapons and armor. Only used by you miss Scarlet. Similar to Celestrial magic only this is a little less effort being used in my opinion." Said Zane. Erza was shocked to hear him insult her form of magic. She then dashed at him at full speed. Zane dodges every strike except the last one which cuts his right cheek.

"Three…And you actually wounded me. No one's actually done that." Said Zane getting into stance.

"_I can't believe that he's still standing, I was sure that I would get him." _Thought Erza.

"_He's so fast, and that scar makes him even more cuter." _Thought lucy along with other girls looking at Zane with the same thoughts in their head. Erza was in shock and for the very first time in her life…Scared.

"It looks like I will end it on your third move instead on your fifth, I grow bored of this fight and I want to take a nap." Said Zane as he performs hand signs to summon a katana and two clones in his own image with Kanatas. Zane and the three clones then rush at erza and attacked her. After one clone sped in and attacked with one slash, another would do the same thing and so forth at high speeds.

After nine attacks, all three rushed together and attacked at the same time screaming: "GUST OF WIND DANCE!"

After the attack, blood spurted out of Erza and she collapsed. Everyone was shocked to see the mightiest female wizard in all of fairy tail defeated. Zane's clones vanish, he cleans his blade of her blood and throws his katana and it disappears. Everyone went to check up on her while Zane flies off.

Hours later Zane returns to the guild house only to find everyone looking at him with looks of fear. Zane could understand why, they just saw him bruatally beat up their strongest mage.

"look, I understand that after what you guys saw, you're scared but you shouldn't be. Erza asked for this duel to happen and I understand that you guys are now worried that I might hurt you. But I wouldn't hurt you unless you give me a reason to." Said zane with Natsu, happy, gray and lucy nodding at what he said about erza asking for the duel. He then walks to Erza who is now bandaged and sitting in a chair. He extends out his hand for her to shake it as an a apology. Using the hand that wasn't bandaged, she shook his hand and both of them smiled. Everyone then felt relieved that Zane meant no harm.

Moments later, as always there was laughter amoungst the group and this time Zane joined in on the festivities. He was drinking loads of beer, making jokes and showing off his magic for his new friends. When he decided to walk home, he sees lucy waiting on his doorstep.

"hey." Said Zane walking towards the door.

"hey." She replied back

"what did you think of that duel?" he asked her

"that was amazing, I couldn't believe that you could attack that fast." She answered with glee

Zane was glad that Lucy liked his abilities, at first he thought that she would scold him for it but was relifed that wasn't the case.

"I have a question to asked you? How did you know my name when we first met?" he asked her.

"cause I read all the magazine articles about you. They also say that you travel from guild to guild. The fact that you joined fairy tail still confuses me." She replied. "the last guild you were seen with was the sabertooth guild and they are the strongest guild out there."

"someone very important once told me that if I need to help find myself, join the fairy tail guild." He said. He looked out to the sky with a sad look on his face.

"_Grandma, I hope your right and I can start over again by joining fairy tail." _He thought to himself. He then sees lucy looking at his cheek.

"…does…does it hurt?" she asked him. At first he didn't know what she meant by that but then realized that she meant the scar on his cheek. He shrugged and continued to look forward.

Suddenly lucy kisses him on the scarred cheek. He blushed and hugged lucy tightly. The scent of vanilla and cherries dominated his nose and without any thought, he kisses her neck causing her to moan and dig her nails into his back. He then licked her lower lip to gain access which she allowed and the tongues went to work. The way his tongue played with hers melted her mouth and as they broke apart, saliva dripped out of their mouths and both blushed.

"good night." Said Zane walking into his house.

"you too." Replied lucy walking to her house

Zane then went to his bedroom upstairs and got ready for bed. He then walked to his window and felt the cheek that was kissed by lucy. Her lips were soft and juicy as he couldn't stop touching it and couldn't forget her sexy scent. He went to his bed and rested.

"_at first, thought that she would be annoying like all the other but I realized that she probably isn't like that…I actually…like her." _He thought as he drifted off to bed.

Chapter 3 complete finally. Srry I took so long, I had to do stuff with my family and prepare for school. Chapter 4 will be up ASAP and PLEASE REVIEW This story! I need the motivation

P.S: srry how chapter 2 looks like, I spaced it but it looks like it didn't go through like how I typed it.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1: Getting Ready

chapter 4 - Magnolia Festival Romance Part 1: getting ready

Zane: Hey guys Zane here with the rest of the team Natsu. and We've checked the story stats and many of you haven't review

Natsu: and that's no good.

Lucy: You know. to show that you like the story, you should leave a comment

Gray: So don't be afraid to leave a commet to show your support

Erza: "OR I'LL WILL DEAL WITH YOU...!"

-sweat drop-

Fanficlord123: anyways...ON WITH THE STORY

the next morning, Zane wake up out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. as he is brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and drying himself off after a shower and putting n his clothes, his head started to hurt him and ends up screaming loudly in pain.

"Zane's PoV."

Why...Why are they comming back to me. all the screams of innocent lives as they killed, the sight flesh torn from their bodies, the smell of fresh blood, the creak of bones spliting in two, it was all coming back to mr. The sins of my past deeds were spiraling in front of my eyes. i crawl towards my bed and prayed that this pain is subdued but then all of a sudden, i black out.

Regular PoV

"Zane...Zane...Zane...Zane can you hear me?" says a distant voice which sounded familiar to him. He opens his eyes and he sees Lucy, Nastu, Gray, Happy and Erza by his side at the Guild house.

"L...Lucy...What happened?" asked Zane waking up. Everyone sighed at the sight of Zane coming to his senses.

"Me and Juvia were walking down the street and we heard you screaming and went in and found you unconcious." she explained. Zane then looked at a woman wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bozu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.

"so you must be juvia, thanks for your help." said Zane. she nodded in response. Mirajane returns with a glass of water and hands the glass to Zane who gulps it down in one go. He then gets up and walks as if nothing happened which shocked everyone. suddenly, master Makarov walks towards the bar and called for everyone.

"alright everyone listen up i have good news. We've been invited to the annual Magnolia festival guild gathering." he said. Everyone was excited and cheering.

"As much as it is exciting, the magic council have mandated some rules to follow. the first rule is that every Guild who is invited, must attended. Number two, no casual wear of any kind. And number three, any act of negative behaviour will result in immediate suspension no execptions made whatsoever." said makarov.

"leave it to the council to ruin the fun out of everything." said Gray angrily.

"I agree and Gray...your pants" said Zane looking at Gray Who is not wearing pants. Gray takes notice and puts back on his pants.

"And I've forgot the most important rule of all...have fun!" he yelled burning the flyer throwing it in the air to be eaten by Natsu "because if don't have fun in life, then what's the point of living?" he asked his guild. the crew cheered loudly and once again, inspired by the master's words. After the meeting, everyone were deciding what they should wear as well as who should they take?

The girls were at the bar drinking and soicalizing amoungst themselves

"Ohhh I can't believe we're going to the grand guild gathering. Only the best guilds go there and i heard there are alot of them." said Lucy excited about going

"I know it's going to be fun." said Levy agreeing with Lucy.

"Problem is...who are we going to take to this gathering?" asked Cana chugging another barrel of beer. The Girls took that fact in, they would like to be escorted there instead of going alone. Problem is that they dont know who to take?

"Juiva will go with Gray-sama. juvia will dane with Gray." said Juvia daydreaming about her and Gray spending the rest of their lives together.

"Ok...everyone execpt Juvia has someone in mind." said Cana. Wendy then joins the group at the bar. She then looks at Romeo from afar. everyone takes note of her watching him.

"You like him don't you?" said Mirajane teasing her. Wendy starts to blush heavily and puts her head down on the desk. Everyone laughs and giggles and then the crew sighs in sadness as they still dont have dates. suddenly their sighs turned to squeals as Zane walked into the guild house shirtless and approaching the request board.

"He's so yummy." said Cana spilling her beer all over her stomach.

"He surely knows how to look good without a shirt on." said Levy with Bisca playing with her hair and biting her lips and nodding in agreement. Gray was jealous overhearing that comment from Levy.

"He is an impersive fighter as well as handsome." said Erza mildly blushing.

"I know. He's the best edition to Fairy Tail ever. what do you think Mirajane...Mirajane" said Lucy seeing that Mirajane was not at the bar counter but was by the request board talking to Zane.

"looking for a job?" she asked him. He nodded in response. He averts his attention back to the board. She then helps Zane look for a job.

"How about this one for One hundred thousand jewels?" she suggested with a smile on her face. Zane takes a look at the flyer and read that it sated that they were children going missing for several days.

"sounds like a challenge. Thanks Mirajane." he said with a wink on his face which made her face redder than a cherry. suddenly, a man runs inside the guild house panting out of breath. Zane approaches the man asking him what's wrong.

"T...th...there's a huge battle going on between the guards and some thugs!" yelled the man. Everyone gasped and ran outside to see what was going on and see a full scale battlle between the guards and some random warriors.

"Well team it's time we get into action...Double time!" yelled Zane with everyone charging into battle.

Natsu was the first on the scene as he uses his fire dragon's roar to burn a small group of bandits. Evergreen then jumps in the air and uses her Fairy Machine Gun: leprechaun attack to eliminate another group. Suddenly, a thug launches a magic arrow which hits her and sends her flying. Elfman sees her and catches her before she lands on the ground. She sees him and blushes at the fact she was rescued by Elfman.

"HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT A WOMAN! YOU CALL YOURSELF MEN!?" he yelled in rage before he smashes the ground knocking them down.

Meanwhile Zane and Erza were easily defeating hordes piece by piece. Erza was in her heaven's wheel armor with a normal strightsword and Zane was shirtless and in white combat pants. Erza re-equips twin swords and easily shreds through a large portion of bandits.

"Nice move miss Scarlet you always...LOOK OUT!" said Zane rushing in to eliminate a few remaining guards behind Erza.

"A gorgeous woman like miss Scarlet, deserves a fair fight." he said turning to her, winking at her. Erza then blushes even deeper and swings her hips side to side. Lucy was alittle hurt by Zane's comment, she thought she had won him over with that kiss from the night before. She then sees a member of the bandit group fleeing the area.

"Maybe if i pin him down, maybe we can squeeze info out of him about why did they try to attack Fiore." she thought to herself. She then thought which celestrial spirit should she summon to intercept him. After thinking about it, she then knew which one to summon.

"opening the gate of the archer...Sagittarius!" she yelled and within seconds, a man wearing a horse costume stands beside her.

"You called for me M'lady?" asked Sagittarius.

"Yea, pin him towards a wall." she responded pointing to the thug who was trying to escape.

"Aye M'lady." said Sagittarius. He takes a arrow and lines it up with his bow. With total percision and control, he successfully pins the thug to the wall. Zane takes note of it and walks over to her.

"Nice move Luce, i was just going to tell you to do that. Good thing you and i were on the same page." said Zane secretly blowing her a kiss which makes her giggle and blush insanley. Zane then walks over to the man with a demonic look on his face which sended shocks down his spine

"Alright asswipe! your going to tell me everything i want to know or i'll Erza here peel your dick off like a banana!" he yelled angrily. Erza gets ready to pummel him on Zane's call. suddenly Lucy then walks to the man.

"Listen. I understand that your scared and all but it's going to get worse if you dont talk. Look, if you tell us what you know, i promise that he will not hurt you...nor will Erza." she said in a kind voice. The man knew that if he didnt co-operate, he would end up dead so it was better to talk than end up dead.

"Okay. we were hire by an unknown group of mercanaires to hunt him down and take his head." said the man pointing at Zane.

"where is your base? if you here to Kill me, the person who hired you had to direct most of your moves for you as you can see you friends are either knocked out or dead?" asked Zane. The man pointed west.

"In a forrest west of here, there's a house filled with gear and other stuff. i've told you what i know plea-"

As he was going to beg for his life, a blast of green energy zooms at the man and kills the man.

"My my. It seems some people cant keep secrets." said a boy wearing a greeen and white hoodie,covering his face. Zane turns around and sees the hooded figure and knows who is the mysterious figure.

"well...i expected you to show...Nanor." said Zane chuckling.

"I could say the same for you. You never turned down a fight." Said Nanor taking off is hoodie revealing the presence of a ten year old boy. Romeo then smirks and steps foreward.

"Hmph! Zane let me handle this Punk." he said charging his indigo fire attack and firing at Nanor. Nanor easily dodges it and appears behind Romeo and with one flick of his pinkie finger, sends Romeo through a house.

"Oh my gosh Romeo! are you okay?" asked Cana rushing to his aid along with his father and others members of the guild. he is knocked out cold and could not communicate. Zane gasps at what just had happened.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SON! WHY DON'T YOU TRY US NOW!?" Yelled a Furious Maccao along with Wakaba, Natsu and other members. As they were ready to attack, Zane holds them back.

"What are you doing Zane? let me fight this little creep. I can take him" said Maccao with most member nodding agreement. Zane shooks his head.

"The only thing you or anyone else will accomplish is a painful death. leave this to me jus t get everyone in the house." Said Zane sternly, charging his ki.

"Do as he says. He sounds like he knows that this guy is tougher than he looks." said Makarov. Everyone runs into the guid house. As the battlefield was clear the two started to exchange blows. Punch after punch, kick after kick and move after anticipated move, they were even no matter what anyone thought. They both elevated into the air.

"I don't know who you've improved, but your still were the weakest member of the team." said Zane scoftly. This angered Nanor. He charges his ki and put all the power into his arms.

"I hope your ready for this one Ashtuk, this is the technique passed down by my father. AND IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE ALIVE!" said Nanor about to release his attack.

"SONIC BOOM!" he yelled and as the attack impacted Zane dust and debrif surround the town. When the dust cleared, Zane was still standing barely effected. Nanor gasped at what he saw.

"B...b...b...Bu...bu..but How? that was my most intenst blast." Said Nanor schocked to see Zane uneffected by his most strongest attack.

"Awwwwh the sonic boom, that old thing only works when your father or your half-brother did it. when you do it, it's a disgrace to them. Let me show you how a super attack works. said Zane. Zane then spreads his hands with White Lighting in one hand, and Black Thunder on the other. He Then combined them into one ball of energy.

"LIGHTING...THUNDER...PREDATOR WAVE!" Zane yelled releasing his attack on Nanor. everyone was shocked to see how Zane attack lookes like as werll as the damage it does, destroying Nanor along with parts of the town. when the dust clear, only Zane was left standing and Nanor's speed boots. Zane then flies down to the guild house to see everyone's expressions on their face.

"That was amazing!" said wendy filled with glee.

"Quite impressive." said freed with the members of the thunder god tribe agreeing with him. Everyone was complimenting his skills. Zane first walks to pick up Nanor's boots then walks towards the exit of the town.

"I'm going to check out that location the man mentioned...Mirajane, make breakfast. It's 11:00 am and i bet everyone is hungry." said Zane as he flew off to the location. Minuets later, Zane reached the house where the bandits had resided and flew down to check it out. at the guild house, everyone was eating breakfast. Romeo, after losing in a matter of seconds to Nanor, sat in the corner feeling bad about himself as a fairy tail mage.

"He's been like that ever since he lost." said Maccao. "I've tried everything but he still feels like crap.". Wendy sees this as an oppertunity to talk to him and approaches him

"Romeo...?" asked wendy checking up on him. "Are you okay?"

He turns away. Wendy then leans closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were brave out there. Don't let one loss get you down, what doesn't kill you was intended to make you stronger. So train hard." she said. "You can ask people for help you know, we help each other get stronger and stronger every day." she said walking over to the group with them nodding in agreement. feeling encouraged he joins the group for breakfast and sits with his father and Cana. Zane then arrives back with tons of duffle bags in his hand.

"I went to their safehouse and boy did i find alot of good things." he said walking in dropping the bags in a line. when he opened them up and everyone saw the bags and what was in them

Bag #1: loads of Electronic equipment: Breath masks, Hunter disposal Kit, Radio, Range finder, training weights, corps. Goggles and hunter masks

Bag #2: Weapons: Kunais, Shurikens, Senbon needles, Makibishis, Solider pills, mouth ember pills, smoke gernades and exploding notes and pouches.

Bag #3: Battle Armor and Flak jackets.

Bags 4 & 5 MONEY (Around 1,000,000,000,000,000, Jewels in total)

Everyone was shocked to see the contents (Mostly the money.)

"So by the looks of it. whoever wanted me dead paid a VERY handsome sum. and I found a flyer for the Grand guild Party and it's being located at the Everluke Mansion." said Zane. Lucy, Natsu and happy gasped after hearing the Everluke mansion.

"Hm? you know about the place?" he asked them. they nodded and explained their experince at the mansion.

"Hmm...i see. Well then you guys will have expereince on this mission. i have decided to conjour a meeting with you guys at- is that breakfast i smell...?" said Zane sniffing the aroma that filled the room. Mirajane nodded and revealed all his fave foods.

"Yes it is...in fact i've read every magazine article about you. it's all there: Scrambled eggs with whole wheat bread, bacon not too crispy, toast with peach and grape jelly, Ham and cheese omlette,fried sasuage and orange juice." she said with a smile. Zane's mouth watered and within seconds, Zane was devouring the food like no tomorrow.

"this is good Mirajane, you'd make a good wife someday." he said swallowing gulps of food. She blushed at the comment and her body felt like melting. After sawllowing down the last of the orange juice to wash down the good food, lets out a large burp that was loud enough to sound shockwaves through the entire room.

"Sigh...that's the sign that the tank is full." he said walking to the center. "Alright it seems this Duke Everluke guy wants me removed, well hiring a bunch of thugs plus a trained mercanary isn't going to be enough to do so. I think there had to be a reason why he wanted it to happen so im going to this party of his and find out. i understand that it will be dangerous so I will need your help to find out what he wants...you guys in?" he asked the guild. Silence filled the room until they all raised their hands.

"yes you'll get paid for this." he said with a sigh. Everyone was excited to start.

"good. i cannot wait to get started." he said

CLIFHANGER!

Part 1 is over, part 2 will be us as son as i can start typing

Erza: It comes to my attention that none of you guys are leaving any reviews. And to do so i've made up a contest: who ever is the first person to leave a review, will get a shout out in the next chapter or in future chapters...DO IT NOW!


	5. Chapter 5 part 2: Operation Eversmash

Hey guys Fanficlord123 here, with part 2 of the Mystery Wizard story. where we left off, Zane and the fairy tail guild fight off a group of thugs. then Nanor appears to elimnate Zane. through a decisive battle, Zane easily defeats Nanor and finds out that they were given alot of money and high tech equipment to pull off the job PLUS, he finds out that there's a connection with Duke Everluke. Now...Zane plans a way to infiltrate the mansion.

Shout out goes to rocksessed for the first comment (^_^ Que the Final Fantasy victory theme)

And X-StarMadienGazer-X: i know Zane is a filrt and he will end up losing lucy for a few chapters but she'll learn why he's like that and eventually will fall in love again.

This is VERY LONG chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Part 2: Operation EverSmash

Around Noon, the team gathers around Zane in front of the center.

"we all know what happened several hours ago. we were attacked by a group of thugs and a bounty hunter. we also gained intel that Lord Duke Everluke has connections in terms of equipment and or finance. we need to put a stop to him before he plans to eliminate us." ordered Zane. Romeo then raises his hand.

"why us? didn't that man say that he and his friends say that they were only going to kill you?" he asked.

"Do you really think that if they kill Zane they will be satisified? they would want all of us dead. since we've associate with him, we're also fair game to him." responded Erza.

"Erza is correct, as long as i'm a member of fairy tail, your lives are at stakes so that's why your now involved." said Zane. "This Mission will require us to work in partners, mostly male and female." he added. The guys groaned knowing that they have to act like all girly men while the girls were blushing to work in partners (Mostly with Zane)

"Well i have decided to pick your partners for you." he said. All the females were excited only becuase they thought that they would work with Zane.

"Juvia. You'll work with Gray." said Zane with Juvia Snuggling up against Gray with him trying to pry free. Natsu and happy laugh at Gary. Zane sees this and walks up to gray.

"dont' worry, i got your back." he said turning towards Natsu. "Erza you're with Natsu." said Zane with Natsu's mouth dropped. Erza was stunned that Zane wouldn't be her partner but kept her cool. Gray then snickers at Natsu and gives a thumbs up to Zane for doing that.

"Evergreen your with Elfman, Cana with Maccao, Freed with Mirajane, Levy and Gajeel, Wakaba and laki, Alazack with Bisca and Wendy and Romeo." he said walking past certian members of the group. All of them then realize who is left...

"And that leaves me...with Lucy." he said walking up to her holding her hand. she blushes deeply and eviliy grins at the other girls. Cana angrily marches over to Zane.

"Why can't I be your partner i'm the most experienced woman in this group?" she yelled.

"Because from what i've been told by the guild master, most of you work in teams so I thought why put the partners with people who have woked together, need to co-operate with one another or just for kicks." he said walking to Lucy.

"Besides Cana, it's just one mission, Stop whining." said Erza. "I wanted to work with Zane too you know, but you dont see me complaining." she added on looking at Natsu with disappointment. Cana then went back to Maccao angry. "I suggest that the girls meet up at Fairy hills and the guys meet here." he said with everyone agreeing to that

"I don't know why he didnt take you. He must be blind not to see what beauty is. why don't i buy you a drink?" he said offering his hand. She looks into his eyes and for a second, the world just stopped. She felt like her heat was going to explode, her blood was racing through her body at high speeds, she blushed to a deep shade of red and she just wanted to lose herself with him. he accepted his offer and walked to the bar. for awhile, everyone was discussing about the dance. some were discussing some rules about how to behave, some were corrdinating their outfits and some were having a hard time cooperating.

"soo...what you wearing to the event?" Zane asked lucy outside of the guild house.

"It's a surprise." she replied giggling. Zane didn't like surprises and wanted to find out what she was wearing so he quickly hatched an idea.

"Hey. i'm going to take a walk, wanna come with me" he asked her. she nodded without hesitation and they both walked out walked into the rich part of town. Suddenly on the top of the fairy tail roof, two hooded female figures stood and watch the two walk into town.

"Looks like Ashtuk has turned his back on us." said the hooded figure in white and orange. "but too bad he doesn't have Nanor's emerald. We do and with our two emeralds, we have more power than him. let's take him right now." the hooded figure walked foreward but was holded back by the other hooded figure wearing white and magenta hoodie.

"No Eina. tempting as it may be, our orders were to watch over him. We cant afford a full scale battle. We strike at the Everluke mansion." she said flying off.

"I know Aisat." Eina replied as she too flew off in the same direction. Aisat pulls out her Magenta Emerald and Nanor's Jade emerald.

"Why Ashtuk, why would you betray us...why" said Aisat sheading a tear while flying off.

Meanwhile, Zane and Lucy were walking in the rich section of the town. there were lots of rich botique stores, fancy resturants and fancy scenery.

"So...now that you've settled down into fairy tail. how do you like it?' she asked him again last time asking him at a resturant on their first mission.

"It's cool. You guys are like the family I've always wanted. You guys know that i'm a deadly wizard and yet you guys still accept me for who I am regardless of the rumors you guys hear." he said with a sad look on his face. Lucy understood where he was going with this and decided to stop as she didn't Zane to backtrack to his past if it was going to make him feel hurt. Lucy rubs his back and puts her head on his shoulder. Zane saw her doing this and blushed deeply, It's been a very long time since he felt this way about someone, particually a woman. He, following his instinct put his hand beside her waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He takes note of people watching but doesn't care. he felt at peace with himself. He then passes by a store showing a bright pink dress with white heels along with a pink and white tuxedo and white shoes. After looking at it...he suddenly got an idea. He ran into the store leaving lucy puzzled.

"Wait...where are you going?" she asked him.

"I wanna see what's in this store, i'll see you tonight ok." he said running into the store. Lucy shruuged her shoulders and continued to walk while inside, Zane sees very expensive stuff from shoes to suits to everything he could imagine.

"can I help you sir?" a bald bearded store asked him.

"Yeah. I want to buy that dress and Tux outside the store." he said with a strong voice, almost like he was full of himself

"really?" asked the man. Zane nodded and the man pulls out the suit and dress out of the display window.

"Yeah." he replied looking at it with amazment and awhh.

"You must be shopping for someone very important." said the man as he smiled upon Zane. His brown eyes seemed to be in a world of thier own. He was soo deeply in love and the clerk could see this.

"Yeah, I am. At first i thought that she was just another annoying fangirl, but now for some reason, we just met and she's stolen my heart, and I want to show her how special she is to me. I don't really know what I'd do if she ever left me. I've had done soo many horrible things and even worse things have happened to me in my life that i wish i can take back, but every time I see her, it's like it all slowly just melts away." said Zane with loving eyes with a tear falling from his eye.

"Soo...it's love at first sight?" asked the man. Zane nodded and wiped the tear off his face.

"I see. Well, since you seem like you're head over heels for this girl, and that she makes you feel a better person this is on the house. And since this is a speical event, i'll add these two matching heart lockets also on the house." said a middle aged lady as she started to wrap the clothes into a box.

"Really?" asked Zane. The coplue nodded.

"Sure, you can't put a price on true love." said the lady. Zane thanks her and runs out. "Oh, can you deliver it to the Fairy hills Dormitory under the name Lucy Heartfilla?" he asked the man. the man nodded and Zane rushed out.

"He reminds me of you dear." the Lady said rubbing her husband's head.

"He does, but back then i had a set of hair." he replied kissing her on her cheek.

Zane runs out feeling accomlished. he continues to run until he bumps into Mirajane walking with freed. Zane gets up and then helps Mirajane up.

"I'm sorry Mira, I wasn't paying attention." he aplogized.

"It's okay. but what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Uhh...Nothing speical." he said trying to hide what he was doing. Both Mirajane and Freed Knew he was lying so using his Dark criture magic and wrote confess to make Zane tell Mirajane why he was in that store. Zane tried to fight back but ultimately, he failed to hold on.

"I was buying something for me and Lucy for the gathering." he blurted out. "Oh my gosh, please don't tell her or anyone i did. I wanted it to be a surprise." he added while begging them not to tell her or everyone that he did. They promised that they wouldn't tell a soul. He thanked them and joined them on their walk back to town.

"So...do you like Lucy?" asked Mirajane. Zane knew that freed would make him tell the truth and decided to come clean about it than being forced to tell.

"Yeah. for some reason all the sins of my past just melt away when i'm around her and since I'm telling you this, i'm going to give it to you straight. I've worked for the government as their enforcer for many years, and I've seen things i've wish i didn't and done some things i'm not proud of. And when i'm around her, I feel like i have a good reason to start over and get rid of the sins of my past." he said sadly. This touched both Mirajane and Freed's hearts, as they would never thought that Zane would have a reson for loving Lucy. They continue to walk until they reached back to the fairy tail guild house and see that everyone was brawling as usual. Zane cracked his knuckles and joins the fight.

He lits his hand on fire and knocks out some of the members. Natsu sees this and he too lits his hands on fire and eventually, everyone takes note of this and steps back and watches.

"So it looks like it's just us going at it huh?" Zane asked Natsu.

"Damn right!" he yelled. They stare each other down for a while and within seconds, they started to engage in close quarters combat. Both were giving it all they got from punches to kicks to fire attacks. Everyone was amazed how these two can hold down a tough fight. Natsu punches Zane in the gut which sends him flying, but Zane counters with a Water attack which sends Natsu towards a wall and then Zane uses a spell that creates a barrage of fists which pummels Natsu repeatedly which knocks him to the ground.

"I call that the Fist Missle Barrage." he told the crowd. Suddenly, Natsu gets up still groggy from that last attack which shocked everyone including Zane.

"That was a good one Z, i could've been finished but the rush of battle just heats me up." said Natsu as he smashes his fist together to produce fire. He cups his hands together and Yells out his signature move

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as his attack was ready. suddenly, Erza knocks him out from behind. Everyone is terrified to see her as usual except Zane.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR THE GATHERING! WE ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE WE MUST ATTEND SO GET TO IT!" she yelled with a furious rage. Everyone ran around like chickens without their heads while Zane walks up to Erza who is carrying a winded Natsu.

"You shouldn't be doing this childish acts Zane. As the leader of Team Natsu, you should maintain a professional status." she said carrying Natsu.

"True, but there's nothing wrong with sparring with your teammate, in fact its reccommended because that way, you can stay in tip top shape and isn't that what a mage should do?'" he told her walking out. As he was outside, he sensed the presence of two powerful people around the area. Zane knew that it was Eina and Aisat, no one had that much power. Zane then rushed back to his house, locked the door and ran to his bedroom before collapsing to the ground due to the pain of his past.

"You can't run from the past Zane. No matter how far you go or how hard you try, it'll always remain with you." said a unknown voice in his head. That voice causes Zane to release a powerfull scream and then he renders himself unconcious.

HOURS LATER...

Zane wakes up and looks out the window and sees that the sun is about to set. At first he doesn't remember anything but then realizes that he has to get ready for the Guild gathering. He gathers some equipment along a Topaz emerald and rushes to the same clothing store he went to from before and picks up his suit.

"Your girlfriend's dress is being shipped to the Fairy hills dormatiory. Like you requested." the store owner said. He thanks him and runs back to the fairy tail building to meet with the other guys. He arrived there with everyone either fixing themselves up or getting ready.

"What took you so long?" asked gray wearing a black and ice blue suit.

"Sorry guys, personal stuff. looking good guys." said Zane getting dressed.

"The girls are probably expecting us." said Elfman wearning a green and black tux. Zane then runs into the back room to put on his suit and locket on. minuets later, he walks towards the group and is awarded with compliments from the other members.

"Looking good Zane." said natsu in a white and bright red suit.

"Yeah man. You remind me of myself." said Maccao wearing a white and dark blue suit with romeo matching the same suit. Freed was wearing a dark red and White suit. wakabe was wearing a white dress shirt with a brown tie and overalls, Alzack was wearing a catcus green and white suit and Gajeel was wearin a standard suit.

"you guys ready?" Zane asked them. they all nodded and started to walk towards the door. Zane holds them back.

"Hold on. You guys are forgetting something." he said and summons corsage flowers.

"Now were ready." said Zane and they start to walk.

MEANWHILE AT THE FAIRY HILLS DORMATOIRY...

"Any idea what might be up with Gajeel?" Levy asked. "He looks like he wants to go out with me or something."

"Maybe he does!" wendy replied as she combs her hair. "I've even heard him make a song out of you!"

"Same here." Lucy agreed. "He does make an excellent dragon slayer, but he still creeps me out after the whole invasion from the phantom guild"

"Yeah." Bisca agreed.

"I thought you all would be talking about Alzack." Evergreen randomly stated. "I know what you do at night. OH ALZACK FUCK ME HARDER...ROUGHER! DONT STOP!" said Evergreen mocking Bisca. Bisca blushed and ran into her room embarrased. The group laughed. Lucy walked out of Juvia's room wearing a pink dress which showed off her right leg and her left shoulder wearing a heart shaped locket.

"How do i look?" she asked the group.

"You look awesome!" they said in unsion. Lucy blushed and joined them at the center.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Lucy

"Our dates." said wendy petting Carla. Juvia and Cana walked out of Cana's room wearing strapless dresses which showed off not too much nor too less of cleavage.

"I Hope Gray-sama will like Juvia's dress." she said walking towards the group. They all reassured her that he will like it. Wendy, who is wearing a bright yellow dress looks out the window and sees the boys walking up to the dormatoiry.

"Guys are here." she told them. After hearing her say that, the girls gather together or put the finishing touches of makeup. Bisca then runs downstairs and jonis them. Zane rings the doorbell and all the guys see the girls in beautiful dresses and were amazed. For about a half an hour, they were talking with one another Zane had given everyone a portable radio so they can stay in touch wth one another.

"hey where's Erza?" Zane asked with everyone else wondering as well suddenly, Erza came down wearing a black spagetthei strapped dress which showed off her curvious figure. All the girls were shocked to see her in a dress like that while the guys jaws drop. she walks up to Natsu and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" she asked. the group nodded and started to walk, Zane tells them to stop.

"I have a better idea of getting there." he said taking out the topaz Emerald. He instructed everyone to hold onto him.

"Kazora Control!" he shouted as within seconds, they were at the Everluke mansion. Everyone was shocked to see them there in seconds.

"that was amazing!" said wendy.

"Yeah what is that thing?" asked Wakaba

"It's a Kazora emerald. within my family, these are gemstones are of unkown origin and power. I was told as a child that there are six more of these and if I was to collect all seven, i could have untold power bestowed upon me and it would change my destiny forever." he told them. "But I'll tell you more later, right now we got a mission: To find out why Duke Everluke pinned an assassination on me. Keep a low profile and use force when nessecary. got it?" he told them

"Got it!" they replied and they all walked inside. On the rooftop of the Everluke mansion, Eina and Aisat stood on top watching over the group. Eina patches through her radio.

"Sir! the fairy tail guild has arrived as planned." she said.

"Excellent...things are going according to plan." said a man sitting in his office.

"shall we proceed?" she asked him while getting ready to strike. Aisat holded her back.

"No! that is how Nanor was defeated. He lacked patience and moved in without a plan. We're going BY THE BOOK!" she said Emphaizing the las t of her words.

"Rez you ready?" Aisat asked a man in red street like clothing. he nodded and suddenly transforms into...Zane!

"sorry Ashtuk but...what i'm about to do will haunt you for the rest of your life." he said stealthly trailing behind them.

END OF PART 2 OF CHAPTER 4

WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON IN CHAPTER 5?

WHAT ARE EINA, AISAT AND NOW REZ ARE PLANNING WITH THE FAIR TAIL GUILD AND...

WILL REZ, NOW TRANSFORMED INTO ZANE SOMEWHAT DESTORY THE REAL ZANE'S CHANCES WITH LUCY...?STAY TUNED

PLEASE READ AND MOST OF ALL REVIEW! LIKE I DID IN THIS CHAPTER I'LL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWS THE CHAPTER

ONCE AGAIN SHOUT OUT GOES TO ROCKSESSED FOR THE FIRST COMMENT. CHECK OUT SOME OF HER STORIES THEIR REALLY WELL DONE.

K, LATER DAYS ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: I'll never forgive you

Heyy Guys Fanficlord123 here, with the fifth chapter of the mystery wizard. We last left off with the Fairy tail guild reaching the Everluke mansion. But it looks like Asiat and Eina are already waiting on him and worst of all, someone has transformed into Zane and plans on hurting him even more. Will Zane be alright? Will the imposter succeed in hurting Zane and take Lucy away from him?

Time to find out on...the mystery wizard!

Chapter 05- I'll never forgive you...NEVER!

The group entered into the mansion and were amazed with the decoration. High top glass chandlers, bright golden lights, professional orchestra and good food.

"Oh my god...this is awesome." said Natsu smelling the food.

"Aye! The food smells good let's go and eat!" said happy appearing behind him. He spreads his wings and flies to the catering table but is holded back by Carla and Pantherlilly.

"Happy settle down! We need to maintain a low profile." said Carla holding his tail

"Aye. First we need to make sure things are secure and how we are going to pull this off, then we stuff our faces. Got it?" asked Pantherlilly. Happy nodded and all three of them flew off to prevent themselves from being discovered. Zane looked around and saw many wizards from other guilds, some of blue Pegasus, some from lamina scale and some independent guilds like the southern wolves. Lucy was with Zane holding onto him and Zane was looking around to check to see his surroundings and to see if something can help him with the mission.

"Zane...Zane...Oh Zane" said a distant voice who he knows all too well. It was Sherry Blendy of the Lamina scale. She glomped on Zane who then turns around and pretends to act happy to see her.

"Sherry oh my gosh, girl you look amazing we must talk." he said faking it. Sherry looks at Lucy with a cold look in her eyes with Lucy returning the look.

"Lucy" sherry said in a cold tone

Sherry. She replied back. Zane knew that these two had beef with each other just by the way they said each other s name. They stared each other down for awhile.

So how did you get invited to a high class party like this, by begging? Sherry asked her.

Actually we were invited unlike you who probably slept with one of the promoters here. Said Lucy Pretending to have a you-know-what in her mouth. Sherry growled at the comment which made Lucy and Zane smirk.

Well I can see that you need to cool off. Pleasure meeting you again Mrs. Blendy. Said Zane and walked with Lucy by his side. Lucy turns around and gives an evil smirk to sherry.

That was a bit childish if you ask me. He said coldly.

I know but she gets on my nerves! she yelled. Zane then puts his finger on her lips to quiet her. He then hears a tone from his radio and takes it out to see that Erza was trying to contact him.

Yeah Erza what is it? Zane asked her.

Zane, I ve looked around my surroundings and I ve noticed that most of the staff are talking amongst themselves about something behind the kitchen. She said sitting at a table with Natsu stuffing his face.

Excellent job E, what else can you tell me? Zane asked excited that he knows that there s a lead to go on.

Also they keep mentioning that Duke Everluke is paying them handsomely for this job and that once they capture you, they are set for life. Also, the way to the kitchen is heavily guarded by elite guards who check everyone. Even the staff. She said.

Got it. From people who have been here before, duke Everluke is going to have some speech. When he is going to start, I will find a way into the back of the kitchen and find out more. By the way very good job on picking your dress. Very sexy Zane out. He said turning off his radio and putting away. Zane and Lucy were on their way to their guild s table until they hear the orchestra play a symphony. Zane without Lucy noticing garbs Lucy and brings her to the dance floor.

Zane what are you doing!? Whispered Lucy.

Dancing with a beautiful maiden. Replied Zane. Lucy blushes and curtseys towards Zane with Zane Bowing back. As they proceed to dance, they both start to experience certain feelings. Lucy rests her head on his shoulder and Zane kissed her neck. Everyone was amazed with how their movements were like one and everyone stepped off the dance floor and a spotlight was on them. Lucy then looks up and sees Zane s face.

I can t believe that I m dancing with Zane Alomar, the cutest wizard in all of fiore. He s strong, fast and that scar makes him look ever cuter. He could ve chosen any other girl to be with but he chose me me Lucy heartfilia. She thought to herself. Her lips trembled and she leaned closer to him. Zane at first was confused at what she was doing but then he realizes what she wants and also leans in closer. As they were about to kiss, a man with blue hair and a white suit, clanks his glass and everyone turns around.

Ladies and gentlemen, your host of the evening, Lord Duke Everluke. Said the man. Everyone applauds and return to their seats. Then Duke Everluke and two maidens walk o the podium. Zane is horrified by the look of the maidens.

Who are those ugly mofos? asked Zane in disgust.

His servants. And he called me ugly! Can you believe it? said Lucy in distraught while pouting her lips. Zane was shocked by the appearance of the two maidens that he didn t see that the guards have left their post.

Zane. The guards are gone now s your chance. Whispered Gray trying to get Juvia off him. Zane notices and prepares to leave.

where you going? asked Lucy.

I m going to take a look at his private quarters. Stay here ok? he said giving her a kiss on her nose. Zane runs quickly to go find out what the duke is hiding. Rezmond sees Zane leave and waits for a couple of minuets to make it look like he came back. Zane goes to the kitchen to see that it is empty so he walked to the back door and creeped behind the wall in the hallway. Zane then sees two guards walking up the hallway and decides to use silent counter- measures to eliminate the guards and prevent casualties. He vanishes into thin air and waits for the guards to pass by so he can take them out. As the two guards pass by, Zane Knocks him out with a karate chop to the neck. The other guards sees his comrade on the ground and asks him if he s ok.

Don t worry about him. He s in another place right now. You ll join him if you don t tell me where Duke Everluke s Private Quarters are? Zane lied while still invisible. The guard trembled at the sound of Zane s voice and wet himself.

it s just down the end of hallway and then make a right. You can t miss it. He guard said trembling in fear.

Thank you and goodnight. Said Zane and Knocks out the guard. Zane then creeps behind the wall and sees several guards on their way and see their two buddies unconscious. Zane hides and transforms into a generic guard and pretends to check up on the two guards. The guards asked Zane if he knew what happened.

Uhh someone must ve knocked them out and then ran off. I think he/she could be anywhere. He said disguising his voice to avoid detection. The guards then ran off in different directions except Everluke s Private quarters. Zane then runs in that direction and transforms back into himself and contacts Erza.

Erza this is Zane. On my way to Everluke s quarters, I ran into some guards and intercepted them. Other guards saw this and have scouted all over the castle. Prepare the team for combat if needed. Said Zane running straight ahead.

Understood. She said. Team I have word from Zane, There may be guards coming this way. Prepare for combat. Said Erza. The team nodded and got ready.

Finally some combat. Let s do this! said Gajeel pounding his fist with Natsu and Eflman agreeing.

Hmph. Let s get this over with. Said Gray cracking his knuckles.

Zane runs and turns right and proceeds into the private quarters to find it to look normal but as he was trained to do, expect the unexpected. He looks around and checks to see if anything is out of the ordinary. He sees a brown book on a white desk and walks towards it.

Seems to be a journal of some sort. Maybe I should check it out. Thought Zane as he went to the book. He starts reading it and his prediction was correct it was a journal of all transactions.

September 6, 2012

The meeting was longer than I expected, but everything is set. I ve set up Nanor with the bandits of professionals for a very handsome sum of one million jewels. I hope he gets rid of this Zane Alomar creep. I haven t forgotten the time when he pooped in my yard. Damn mongrel.

Man. This guy needs to let things go. Thought Zane.

September 7th, 2012

I knew that Nanor guy was a waste of money. All of my men are arrested and had to spend a lot to get them on bail. I hope that Eina, Asiat and that Rezmond guy can get the job done and eliminate two of my enemies: That Zane Alomar and that fairy tail guild. i just hope that guy with a creepy death obsession's plan will come to completion. they will get the invite, show up and have them taken out and be liquated.

oh no they wanted us to show up so they can kill us." Zane whispered.

"That's right. And your first!" said a voice behind

Well Eina it s been awhile. Said Zane.

Same to you Ashtuk. Only that time you were one of us. replied Eina. They stared each other down for a while.

Meanwhile, Rezmond posing as Zane runs from the kitchen entrance and meets up with the crew.

Have they come around here yet? asked Erza as he arrived to the table.

They should be. Said Rezmond. Suddenly guards came through the front entrance an one of them launched a fireball form their hands towards the chandelier. People were screaming.

Alright listen up. Someone here has been snooping around here. And until that person confesses, no one s going anywhere. Said the guard. Natsu walks up to the center where the chandelier uses to be. Natsu then punches his fist and uses his fire dragon s roar to burn the guards.

Alright punks! It don t matter how many you bring here!, I ll beat the shit out of you! yelled Natsu with all wizards encouraged to fight. Suddenly, a whole army of guards show up and swarm the wizards in the room. And within seconds, they were war. Gray uses Ice make: Knuckle to eliminate a few guards, Freed uses his writing runes to write suffer to make a group of guards to suffer painfully, Elfman transforms into a raging bull and destroys a line of guards to create a clear pathway to the door.

Anyone who cannot fight, make it to the exit! Erza yelled as she jumps into the air and transforms into her Heaven s wheel armor and summons a barrage of blades to pin down a few guards. Lucy Decided to not get into a fight and run to the exit. Suddenly, a guard holds her from behind and throws her keys away. Another guard shows up holding Sherry hostage. Rezmond, still posing as Zane, takes down a few guards to make it look like he s the real deal.

ZANE HELP ME! both girls yell out loud. Rezmond sees this and by what he knew, he decided to play around with Zane s love life. He releases a gust of wind from his hand and knocks out the guard holding Sherry.

Hurry my love. Go before it s too late. Said Rezmond before he went off to help other wizards. Sherry runs to the exit and Rezmond flies off to help other wizards. Lucy s heart cracked after hearing that form who she thought was Zane. Tears fell out of her eyes as the guard holding her pulls out a knife towards her throat. Lucy closes her eyes and within seconds, she sees the guard on the ground in flames.

HURRY! yells a voice as she is grabbed by a wizard in. At first Lucy thought the Wizard sounded familiar but didn t care she followed him to the main exit. Meanwhile, Eina and Zane are engaging in close quarter combat with the use of small ki attacks.

Well, well, well Eina it seems you gotten somewhat stronger since the old days. Said Zane as he attacked her.

Same to you. Only this time you were one of us. She replied punching Zane in the face.

I gave up those days after what I realized what I was doing, I ve joined fairy tail and I ll get rid of my past! he yelled launching a lighting blast. Eina then Pulls out a orange emerald out of her pocket.

Since you still won t come back to us, I guess you leave me no choice. KAZORA CONTROL! she yelled and her ki increased tenfold. She then jumps ten feet in the air and pounds her fist to the ground and the floor started to shake. She then takes her other fist and a barrage of rocks then

her fist to the ground and the floor started to shake. She then takes her other fist and a barrage of rocks then she takes her other fist and a barrage of rocks then roll towards him.

Damnit! Even if I jump, the shock waves in the air from her last attack will prevent any defensive attacks. All I can do is hope I can withstand it. Zane thought to himself as he crosses his arms and closed his eyes. He hears a large thud and thought that he took massive damage, he sees a muscular man in a brown cloak standing in front of him.

Listen. Duke Everluke is making an escape through the tunnels underground. He said Punching a huge hole Go after him before he gets away.

Zane runs around and sees Eina being strangled by a snake and then sees a little boy in a Black cloak.

I suggest you move quickly. He said. Zane nodded and jumped down and runs ahead.

That boy looked and sounded familiar have I seen him before? thought Zane as he tries to remember that sound of that voice. As he is running through the tunnels, his head starts to pound again.

You want to let it go don t you but you can t. Give into your past, you can t win. Said that same voice in his head. Zane some how get control of his body and moves on. Asiat sees this through a tunnel hole.

"he seems to start regain control of his past." she thought as she slipped into the darkness. Zane runs toward the central undergorund exit and sees the man he's looking for.

"DUKE EVERLUKE" Zane yelled. Duke Everluke then stops and turns around and sees an angry Zane.

"Soo...seems you've snooped around where you shouldn't be ehh?" asked Duke everluke. Zane walks up to the centre.

"why have you been paying thugs to kill me?" Zane asked him.

"why should i tell you? there's no point in me telling you, your gonna die now." he replied taking out a golden key. Zane was shocked to see that he of all people would have a celestrial spirit.

"calling forth the spirit of the lady, Virgo!" he yells and a giant woman dress in a maids uniform appears. Zane is shocked to see the big lady and then chuckles.

"wowww...i've seen some fat women in my life, but she takes the cake." said Zane getting into stance.

meanwhile outside the everluke mansion, everyone is outside with the guards arrested and everyone asking what was going on.

"is everyone ok?" asked Erza. Everyone nodded...everyone except Lucy who watched Zane snuggle and cuddle with Her arch rival Sherry blendy in his arms but Erza didn't noticed her in pain. her heart shattered into a million of pieces, tears fell from her eyes and felt used, refused and abused. Lucy then sees Zane fly off into the night. Levy sees Lucy in tears and runs to Lucy's aid.

"Lucy what's wrong?" asked Levy

"H..h...he...he doesnt love me." Lucy replied between sobs. "Zane doesn't love me!" she screamed louder with everyone watching her including her own guild. Everyone was in shocked to see her in tears as they remembered watchng her and Zane move as one on the dance floor and to see her in pain brike everyone's heart..even Sherry's who felt ashamed of what happened between her and Zane

Meanwhile...down in the tunnels, Zane is fighting Virgo and dispite his power, he was feeling winded. Every punch and kick wasn't doing any damage to the large spirit. Virgo punched him and sent Zane flying into the wall. Zane tries to get up but falls to the ground. Asiat watches from the ceiling.

"Is ashtuk really weak since he left us. Why won't he use his emerald?" she thought to herself.

Zane finally gets up and Duke everluke orders Virgo to grab Zane and bring him towards him. Everluke walks up to Zane.

"well, well, well if it isn't Zane Alomar. ready to die? Any last words?" asked Duke everluke. Zane scoffed, which Duke everluke found confusing

"yeah...two words." he said before chanting: "KAZORA CONTROL!"

And within seconds, Zane's emerald lights up, along with Asiat's emerald, Nanor's emerald and Eina's emerald. The three hooded figures feel the vibrations and so did everyone outside the mansion.

"Oh no! it's happening, we need to get out of here!" said hooded figure in the dark purple cloak. They decided to create their own exit and blast through the ceiling. One of them sees the glowing orange emerald and runs to grab it as he exits. Down in the tunnels, Zane also decides to make a hasty exit but then sees Virgo being sealed back and duke everluke is knocked out by a falling rock. Zane sees this and decides to help him out. He then instant transports himself out of there with Asiat doing the same move to go get Eina and escape with her. The castle crumbles down to the ground and everyone is shocked to see this happen and hope that no one was inside. suddenly out of the ashes, Zane walks out with Duke everluke, his journal, his emerald and the Virgo key with him. He walks over to the guards and dro Duke everluke and his Journal.

"Gentleman, arrest this man. This party was set up, the reason why he even invited fairy tail is because he wanted us assassinated." said Zane taking away his celestrial key. Everluke is escorted to jail while unconcious. Everyone was then told to go home for the evening. Zane then walks over to the team and instead of appy faces, they were angry ones. Zane was confused: Why were they mad at him?

"heyy what's up guys? why the long faces we survived and with little or no precautions right?" he asked them. This made them even madder than before. Lucy then walks up to him angry and then stares her down and punches him in the face which sends him flying towards a tree.

"I HATE YOU ZANE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and screamed as she took off the heart shaped pendant and then runs home crying with Levy, Bisca, Laki, Wendy, Juvia and Cana following her.

"Let's go guys. this will be dealt with in the morning." said Erza with the master nodding to so as she said and the others followed leaving Mirajane and Freed to go check up on Zane.

"You okay?" asked Mirajane. She and freed sees tears in his eyes and knew that he needed time alone so they left. Zane then gets up and flies home. Once he got home, he changed into his sleep clothes and crawls into his bed. he pulls out his pen and book

Captian's log entry #2

What happened? I thought i had Lucy, for one moment, we were about to kiss and then she hits me to a tree and told me she hates me. i don't know why but feel...suicidal.

as he went to bed, all he could hear was Lucy's three words echoing in his head. with that, he cries himself to sleep. Meanwhile Asiat, Eina and Rezmond in his original form, meet at the outskirts of town.

"Did you do it?" asked Eina.

"Yea. She hates him and now he can't think straight. he'll be an easy target for the next invasion." he replied.

"Good. with that out of the way, phase 1 is complete. now onto phase 2 and for that you'll need this." said Asiat tossing Rezmond Nanor's emerald.

"this belonged to your baby brother before Ashtuk killed him. Use it to seek your revenge." said Asiat. Rezmond catches it and thinks about every happy moment he had with Nanor. At first, nothing but sadness was on his mind, then turns to blind rage and within seonds, Rezmond transformed with his muscles expanding size, hair spiky green and eye changing to green.

"So he's reached his super form. impressive." said Asiat with Eina shocked to see her cousin in his new form. All three of them then move out into the night

"Ashtuk. Get ready...TO DIE!" thought Rezmond

Oh no! it seems that their plans to screw up Zane's life went off without a hitch and Rezmond actually transformed with the thought of revenging his brothers death. will he do it and what will be the outcome of Lucy and Zane? Find out next time on the Mystery Wizard

Phew! that was a mouthfull. so here you go guys, chapter 5 chapter 6 will a "Ask the cast speical" where you, the readers can ask questions to the cast of the characters in this story or towards me. all you have to do is review the story and leave your question(s) to the character you want to ask.

plz R&R

shout out goes to Rocksessed for her support and X-StarMaidenGazer-X for the inspiration for the story.

K, Laters ^_^


	7. Chapter 7:So the hatred begins

Hey Guys Fanficlord123 here, I'm sad to say that the special I promised is cancelled. This is due to people not leaving any questions for the cast. So we're going straight to the sixth chapter of the story. If you don't know what happened, read the next chapter.

Chapter 6- So the hatred begins

The next morning, Zane wakes up feeling tired and disgruntled. He walked to the bathroom and looks at himself. Dried Tear stains were on his face; his eyes look bloodshot and had a chronic headache. He took some pills with water, washed on his face and got cleaned up. He walked out of the house wearing casual clothes and walked to the guild house. As he is walking, he can hear people bad mouthing about what he "Did" last night.

"There he is. The cheater." said one woman walking with her friends

"I can't believe that he did that to that girl. Poor thing." said another

"I hope that girl can find a better man. Like me." said one teenage boy?

That comment sended shocks down Zane's spine and made him wanna beat the crap out of him, but stopped himself as it would make things worse. He makes it to the guild house and sees everyone either glaring at him or pretend not to see him. Zane sits down and everyone around him moves.

"Good morning Zane. Would you like anything?" asked Mirajane in concern.

"Water." he replied. Levy still angry at what Zane did marches over to him.

"Got anything to say?" asked Levy.

"About what?" Zane replied.

"About your actions last night." she reminded him.

"I was fighting duke Everlue!" he yelled back. Levy slaps him in the face.

"That's a l...l...lie! Zane...w...w...we all saw you kiss tha...tha...that tramp Sherry Blendy!" Lucy Said between sobs with Cana holding her and glaring at Zane. Zane was even more angrier that she accused him.

"LOOK! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. I WAS FIGHTING DUKE EVERLUE. HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS?" He asked holding the Virgo key.

Everyone just ignored him. Zane drinks his water and walks to the request board and finds a job worth a lot of money and accepts it. However, Ezra stops him.

"Although this job is available, this job is only for S-class mages." she told him. Zane looks disappointed that he couldn't take the job. But Erza had an idea.

"With the exception that S-class mage goes with you." said Erza mildly blushing.

Zane really wanted to this job. But rules are rules and Zane thought that Erza would make an excellent ally in battle.

"Ok sure, why not." he said smiling. Erza started to blush even more but knew she had to remain professional.

"Natsu, Gray and Lucy. We have a job to do. Let's move out!" yelled Erza and the three (plus happy) went out to the job. Hours later, they returned from their mission beaten up and scarred (Even Erza.) everyone was shocked to see them like that (and once again even Erza.)

"What happened?" asked Bisca with Alzack getting Wendy.

"The mission was a failure." said Erza

"Because someone used the wrong celestial spirit!" Zane yelled carrying both Gray and Natsu and dropping them onto the floor.

Lucy then appears and marches at Zane.

"What did you say?!" she yelled.

"You use the wrong Spirit! I told you to use Taurus and you summoned Cancer!" he yelled.

This shocked everyone.

"You got a problem with the spirits I've chosen?" she asked angrily.

Zane nodded. Lucy then slaps him in the face. Everyone in the room gasped. Zane charges his Ki

"You wanna play rough?" he asked in a low gruff tone.

She Nods with a grin and makes a fist. As both of them were going to punch each other, Makarov splits them apart.

They both walked in different directions with Lucy heading to the bar while Zane heads outside.

"Wait here so Wendy can heal you." said Laki. Zane shooked his head.

"I heal over time." he replied walking out.

**Meanwhile...**

On an flying airship Aisat, Eina and Rezmond walk to the center of the center of the bridge and kneel before a man with a mask on and a cape sitting in a throne like chair.

"Sir. We've received word that Duke Everlue was arrested and is requesting bail." said Asiat

Suddenly a man in armor with black hair walks in

"Well I say no. he was a failure then and he should rot in jail as a failure." said the man. The masked nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Duke Everlue was a corrupt politician who holded absolute power and influence over the weak." said the masked man. Aisat was shocked to hear that, although she agreed that duke everlue was a horrible man who was weak, she still considered him as a teammate. Suddenly a man with black hair and carrying a scythe accompanied by a girl with black hair wearing a black robe and pink glasses and a young boy with a white Gi with a red headband on and blue glasses.

"Heard Everlue got arrested." said the man walking with his hand around the girl's waist.

"About time! That creep was always looking at me funny with his ugly eyes, fat body." said the girl shuddering at the thought of him always staring at her. Aisat and the others get up and as Eina digs into her pocket, she realizes that her emerald is missing.

"Guys! My emerald is missing!" Eina screams. Everyone gasps at the announcement while the little boy laughs at Eina.

"You lost your emerald. I don't even know why you are a general if that happens. Ashtuk probably has it." said the boy laughing hysterically. The girl then hits him in the face.

"Hiemshi!" she yelled and then activated an obedience collar with her eyes glowing red and with Hemshi screaming in pain.

"That means nothing. We still have five of the emeralds. So what if Ashtuk has two-" said Shailine

"He doesn't" Asiat interrupted her. "When Ashtuk was fighting everlue, I sensed his presence out of the area. However, I sensed someone who had the same aura as him." Eina knew what she meant by that.

"You mean..." Eina thought. Aisat nodded. Eina gasped at the answer she received. Everyone was confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"It's been said that when Ashtuk was still part of us, he took in an orphan and trained him in everything he knows." Eina explained. Everyone was now aware of this mystery pupil...especially Hiemshi.

"I was told by Ashtuk himself that I was his only student!" he yelled.

"Yeah and he's probably ten times stronger than you." said the girl holding onto her sides laughing. Hiemshi charges at her with a fiery fist but the girl, with her glowing her eyes red activates the collar again and he lands to the ground and cries in pain.

"Damn Shailine baby you didn't have to do that." said the man next to her.

"But Erigor honey, you like when I do that." she relied pouting her lips with a baby like tone. He nods in agreement and the two walked out of the main bridge to their quarters. Eina goes over to help up Hiemshi.

"Master... your orders...?" Aisat asked him.

"Keep me up to date with anything you can find about or know about this pupil of his." said the masked man. Three nodded and walked away.

"_Ashtuk. Why did you betray us? Were we nothing to you?" _Aisat thought.

"_When I catch you Ashtuk your dead and you'll pay for Nanor's death." _Rezmond said in his head.

**Happy: and then...**

It was later on in the evening and everyone was doing the usual: drinking, laughing and brawling. Cana, levy and Juvia were with Lucy who was at a table still moping. Zane returns and stands in the corner by himself. Freed and Brisklow walked over towards him and offer a beer. He accepts it and the two talked.

"Man every girl in this room hates your guts and some of the guys here don't trust you." said Brisklow.

"Except Us, Mirajane and somewhat Erza. For some reason, we believe you "said Freed. Zane feels angry that all he females were angry at him for a mistake that he didn't do.

"Freed told me that you really like Lucy. That she makes you feel like a better person, you feel like all the bad things that you've done over the years means nothing to you and just a guess, you would want to spend the rest of your life with her." Said Brisklow.

Zane nodded at Brisklow's statement.

"I just don't know why she's like this. I don't know why people would say that I kissed Sherry. As I have said many times, I was fighting duke Everlue and his celestial spirit Virgo and then I teleported out using my Kazora emerald." Said Zane restating his story. "I like Lucy...a lot. At first I thought that she would be another annoying fan girl just like all the others...but then I realized that she could be different that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover alone. My grandmother told me that if I joined Fairy tail, I would find the right friends, the right environment, the right people to call family and most of all...a girl that would make me wanna move on and let go of the past and that's how I feel about Lucy. I actually imagine myself with her, married, with kids etc. I would do anything for her. Why would I get rid of what is going to make me happy in the future?" Zane said with a tear falling out of his eyes following several more.

Elfman, Maccao, wakaba, and some of the others overhear his speech and are touched by it.

"So...he really likes her." Said Maccao

"He's so hurt by this, he's actually crying. I feel so bad." Said Laki wiping her tears. The others see this and realize that Zane could be telling the truth about what happened. They walk over towards him to beg for forgiveness. Zane sees them and is wondering what they are doing. They all kneel with their heads in shame.

"We just want to say that we're sorry for not asking your side of the story and not believing you." Said Elfman in tears along with the others. Zane walks over towards them and tells them to get up as they are forgiven. They all go into a group hug and all of them were happy. Zane looks over and sees Lucy, Levy and Cana still sitting on the bar stools ignoring him.

"_Why Lucy...? Everyone seems to believe me...why won't you believe me and accept what i said?" _Zane thought feeling happy that he guild forgave him but still felt empty that Lucy still hates him. Later on, Zane is telling stories to the other members and they were amazed that he's done alot of action-packed stuff.

"YOU!" yells someone from outside the guild house. At first, they don't know who it was until they realized the sound of the voice. It was Loke marching towards Zane and Punches him into the wall.

"I HEARD THAT YOU HURT LUCY'S HEART. HOW LOW CAN YOU GO YOU CREEP? I'LL CRUSH YOU AND THROW YOU INTO THE WIND!" he yelled. Everyone tries to hold loke back but they fail to do so. Zane gets up and walks towards loke.

"look man, i understand you've heard the rumor about what happened , but it wasn't me. Someone must've transformed into me to manipulate my life. Please understand this" Said Zane offering his hand for a shake. But loke punches him down.

"THAT'S A LIE! I KNOW GUYS LIKE YOU TELL LIES TO MAKE YOURSELF BETTER." He yelled. Zane gets up again and spreads his arm out.

"you wanna hurt me? Do it. I know i'm innocent but if it'll make you and her feel better, do it." Said Zane. Loke then unleashes a barrage of attacks and Zane takes every blow. Everyone is shocked to see this being done onto him. Zane falls again and gets up again with bruises and blood falling out of his mouth and nose. He limps towards him and spreads his arms again. Natsu and Gray, having seen enough pain done onto him, punch loke away from Zane. Zane falls down hard and everyone rushed over to help him.

"Oh my god. He really beaten up." Said Evergreen

"Wendy heal him quick!" yelled Romeo. Wendy proceeds to heal him the Sky Dragon's healing spell

"He tried to show he's truly sorry by taking a rough beating...Just like a real man." Said Elfman bowing his head with the others doing the same. Natsu turns to Lucy with an angry look on his face.

"I hope your happy Luce, Zane took a beating to prove he's sorry for a thing he possibly didn't do!" He yelled.

"besides there were difference between the two zane's. This one's has the scar from Erza's battle with him another thing was that he was holding this Virgo key and his suit was dirty while the other was cleaned and didn't have a scar on his face. He was telling the truth!" yelled Mirajane wiping his bloody nose with a handkerchief.

"She's right Blondie. Zane's suit was in perfect tact and i didn't see no scar on his face and no key on him." Said Sherry in shock with what she saw. Erza was beside her in shock and rushed to Zane's aid.

"Zane! Please wake up Zane. I know you can get Zane, We need you please get up!" she yelled with tears flowing through her eyes. She leans her lips towards his and kisses him and then holds him close. He then gains conscience and holds onto Erza. Everyone looks at Lucy with Devilsh glares which pierces her heart and runs out of the guild house with Cana, juvia and Levy following her.

"We'll take him home and check up on him." Said Elfman and Gajeel as they carefully carried him onto a strecher and out the door.

"Who's responsible for this!?" Erza Yelled and everyone pointed at Loke and he starts whipering as Erza gives him a full class beating. Zane was put into his bed and was checked on by wendy and the others. everyone was amazed at the stuff he has collected: Weapons, armor and other equipment.

"he should be fine for now. everyone get some rest." said wendy with everyone clearing out of the room with only Erza staying.

"Are you okay Zane?" she asked him.

"well...It's a friday night, and instead of drinking beer like everyone else, im in bed bruised like hell." said Zane. Erza laughed at his joke.

"Zane...even when injured, your always smiling." said Erza trying to hold back a tear.

"Well, my grandma always told me that always have a reason to smile and i think i now have one." he said touching her face. She blushed deeply and a tear falls out her eye "well with you staying here means that you are sleeping over." she nodded and surpisingly, strips down to her blacked laced bra and panties and crawls into bed with him. this shocks Zane deeply.

"what are you doing?" asked Zane.

"Nothing. just sleeping." she answered cuddling next to him. at first, Zane tried to get out of bed but the feel of Erza's silky white skin, the smell of her Apple Cinnamon shampoo and the feel of her breasts on his chest persuaded him to stay. he snapped his fingers and the lights turn off. Unknown to the both of them, Lucy witnessed everything. She jumps down from his roof and she runs to her apartment and runs to her bedroom crying.

"_I can't believe that Zane has moved on to Erza. i understand why he would go towards her instead of me: she believed him when no one else did, i believed a false lie when i should've been there for him." _Lucy said to herself as she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter 6 is done...finally

and you'll ask when is chapter 7 up...Not until i get a few more reviews. like i did for someone else, whoever comments on the story, will get a shout out.

laters.

Don't forget to read and review if you want this story to continue


	8. Chapter 8:(Part 1) trouble in paradise

Heyy Guys, Fanficlord123 here. And I want to say thanks for the support and for you guys reviewing the story. Without you guys, there wouldn't be this story.

Natsu: Yea guys what he said.

Gray: We here at the fairy tail guild also wanna say thanks for the support of reading this story

Erza: yes and thanks to therandomlyandomone for being the first one to comment on this chapter. And if you would want to get a shout out, please read and REVIEW the newest chapters.

Happy: Aye

Zane: And with that...

Zane/Natsu/Gray/Erza/Happy: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 8 (part 1) - trouble in sunny side paradise

Somewhere in a forested area around eleven pm, 3 of the blue Pegasus guild were confronted by two hooded men. One in blue and the other in red

"Do you believe the nerve of these two Zora, challenging the blue Pegasus guild?" said one of the members

"Yeah...they're a bunch of fools for getting our way." said another member with a third member nodding.

"Us in your way... says three wannabe assholes who think they are hot shit because they look good. We were walking minding our own business and then you guys bumped into us." said the man in the red hood. "But anyways...you guys are worthless. Your power levels are around 900 each and combined it's twenty seven hundred. Not worth it."

All three of them were shocked to hear that as it meant they were weak and even combined, they still had no chance. The one in the blue was sitting on a tree looking elsewhere. The three members of the blue were angry and the man in red checked their power levels on a scanner.

"Hmmm...Their power levels are double that and combined are fifty four hundred." said the man in red. The one in blue takes note and jumps off the tree and takes off his hoodie revealing his Carmel chocolate like skin, physical physique and low cut hair.

"You three seem interesting. I'll kill you all in one shot." Said the one in blue. The first one was tall, light skinned and had bright blue hair and rushed in and threw a fist only to see that he missed. The one in blue grabbed his arm and threw him in the air. He then holds out his hand into the air and the man was suspended in the air. He then squeezes his grip and the blue Pegasus member blew up and his blood and any remains. The other two members try to run away but are caught by him and they too were disposed of the same.

"Phew cousin, you didn't have to that." Said the one in red.

"I don't care about compassion of these three bozos, I rather kill with none." Replied the man as he puts on his hoodie.

"Sounds true. Any news on Ashtuk?" asked the one in blue. The one in red takes out a magazine and shows it to his partner.

"From what I read, he's now a part of some guild called "Fairy Tail" and also how he broke the heart of one of the females in the group." Said the man in red. Suddenly, the man in red gets a call on his comm. unit

"Hmmm...Yaj, here." Said the man in red.

"Yaj, it's Shailine. I just have an idea to catch that traitor. I received word that there will be a beach festival today at 2pm at walu beach. Ashtuk and those fairy tail dorks will go there I'm sure of that." said Shailine cuddling against Erigor.

"Why should Elius and I join you?" Yaj asked her.

"Cause you guys want to fight Ashtuk don't you?" she replied.

"True. But I prefer to fight him one on one and not have anyone interfere." said Elius walking to the centre. "You, Heimshi, Rezmond and Eina will intercept them at this "Walu beach" said Yaj.

"But what about-" said Shailine before being cut off by Elius

"Me, Yaj and Aisat are not going to waste time doing something that easy. Your power levels combined should take on anyone that stands in your way." said Elius flying off with Yaj following him.

**A couple of hours later...**

Zane was sleeping with Erza beside him in his bed when he heard a noise from downstairs. He jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. "_Thank god my injuries are healed otherwise I'd be done for_" he thought. He summons his sword as he sees a small figure walk into his house right towards him and turns on the lights to see Wendy standing in front of him.

"Oh. It's you Wendy. I thought you were someone else. Why didn't you turn on the lights?" he asked her.

"I was going to but then you tried to kill me!" she yelled. Erza comes downstairs hearing Wendy's voice

"what are you doing here wendy. It's three thirty in the morning." said Erza wraped in Zane's Bathrobe. Wendy takes a few seconds to collect her thoughts and then pulls out a flyer.

"there's a party at Walu beach. there's going to be games, toys, contest and fun**.** Everyone wants to go but won't unless you go. so will you go pleaseeeeeee?" she begged Zane

"I don't know...this could be another trap. like the Everlue incident." said Erza with much concern.

"Actually E, it's a once in a year event. In fact, it was supposed to be next week but looks like the council wants to smooth things over with everyone. Yeah wendy we'll go." said Zane. Wendy happily cheers.

"everyone is waiting for you two at the guild house come on let's go." she said running to the guild house. Erza went upstairs to change while Zane does the same thing and packs a few clothes.

_"Erza has a point. Although it's a real event created by the council, so was the everlue party and it was a trap. and because of that, Lucy won't talk to me. i better gear up." _ he thought to himself as he packed some of the weapons he had sotred on the wall, some gadgets, Nanor's speed shoes and of course some money plus the money he owes everyone from the last job. He puts on his cloak and waited for Erza to walk downstairs. Minutes later, she shows up wearing black skinny jeans, a white t- shirt and one of Zane's hoodies. Zane was shocked to see Erza all packed and wearing his clothes.

"What's wrong...is something on me?" she asked him.

He shook his head and they walked to the guild house. the air was crisp cold and the sun was almost about to rise.

"Are you holding out okay?" Erza asked him. He nodded and procceded to move foreward ahead of her. Erza walks towards him and plants her arm over his shoulder. he turns to her and sees her smiling and blushing.

"_This is weird, Erza has never been like this before from what i've been told by the others. And for her to this must mean something." _Zane thought. He puts his arm over her and smiled as well. They walked into the guild house and everyone had seen them and dropped their gear and gasped.

"Awwwwwh" went everybody in the room. they both blushed and broke apart.

"Well is everyone ready?" asked Makarov. everyone nodded and were ready to walk out of the guild house. suddenly, Zane stops them.

"Guys your forgetting two things: one i hold an emerald and can use it's powers to teleport and two the money i promised you guys." he said holding his emerald in his hand and tossing sacks filled with money. Zane orders everyone to hold onto him and within seconds they were there.

"Woah! check out the sunrise." Said wendy. Everyone looked at the sunrise an were amazed how it looked. Zane then sees a image of a woman who looked like Lucy only with black hair turn to him and smiles. Zane was shocked to see that girl. Natsu walks over to Zane.

"Yo what's up?" he asked Zane.

"Nothing." Zane replied back and walked towards the group. Zane led them to a fancy hotel in the city.

"Zane Alomar, good to see you again." Said the male receptionist.

"same to you. I want my usual room for me and my friends." He replied Handing him the money.

"But of course sir." Said the receptionist and orders the staff to take their luggage. After the long walk up the stairs, they were amazed by the large size of the room and their mouths dropped. It was a Large room bigger than the guild house. There were doors with a number on them

"You stay in this room?" asked Gray. Zane nodded and walked towards the largest bed and putting his belongings on it.

"I know what bed i'm claiming." Said natsu running to the bed on the far left.

"I'll take that one." Said Mirajane walking to the bed on the left side with Elfman, Brisklow, Freed, Laki walking over to the beds."

"Wait...Where's Lisanna?" asked Zane

"She went on a mission far away from here. A note from a anonymous sender asked for her assistance. She'll be back soon." Replied Mirajane. Zane nodded at her response.

"I'll take the right side." Said Cana with Maccao, Romeo, Gajeel, Wakaba, Juvia and Levy taking beds on the right.

"well since there aren't enough beds for everyone so you'll have to share." Said Makarov. Everyone groaned at thought of sharing a room with someone. "i'll assign the roommates." He said walking to the center

**Roommates:**

1.) Erza & Natsu

2.) Gray & Juvia

3.) Elfman & Evergreen

4.) Freed & Mirajane

5.) Cana & Maccao

6.) Romeo & Wendy

7.) Wakaba & Laki

8.) Levy & Gajeel

9.) Brisklow, Jet and Dory

10.) Zane & Lucy

Some people were happy with the arrangements (Romeo was Blushing, Freed was blushing but tried to gain control of it as well as Mirajane) some were sort of okay with it (Cana was sort of cool with Sleeping with Maccao And **Not in that matter...yet****,** Wakaba was Shocked that he had to share a room with laki plus he was married and Evergreen and Elfman pretended to be angry that they had to share a room but were secretly excited, Levy and Gajeel were blushing at the fact of them sharing a room) and some were unhappy ( Erza was disappointed that she wouldn't share a room with Zane, Gray was scared of Sharing with Juvia, Brisklow jet and dory were upset that they would have to share a room and Lucy Dreaded the fact she would share a room with him.) As the day progressed, eveyone changed into their bathing suits and bikini and decided to meet up in the lobby.

"Man can't wait to hit the beach." Said Natsu wearing a flame design swim shorts.

"Aye!" happy agreed. Everyone had decided to wait on Zane and Lucy. Everyone had seen other guilds walk in to register their rooms. They saw everyone: Sabertooth, Lamina scale, mermaid heel, Castro Cerberus, twilight ogre and saw the blue Pegasus guild wearing black bands around their shoulders.

"Hey what's with the black bands?" asked wendy.

"apparently, three members of their guild were found dead this morning." Answered Makarov. Everyone was shocked to hear that they had lost three members. "From what I Have read and have been informed that they were brutally killed and their remains were scattered around the forest area. It was truly a horrid sight."

Everyone felt bad for them, as they knew what it would feel like if they lost one of their own. They then see Lucy walking wearing a white bikini walking from the elevator and see Zane walking down the stairs wearing black swim shorts. They both walk to the main doors.

"those two will kill each other one day." Said Maccao with wakakba nodding and the rest of the crew agreeing with that statement. They walked to the beach and see everyone having a good time. The group decided to do their own thing and set up their spot before parting ways.

"Man today feels awesome." Said Natsu and romeo on top of a mountain about to jump into the water. they steps back and then runs at full speed and without heisitaion, they jump and do a huge cannonball.

Meanwhile Happy, lily and Carla were swimming together.

"Ah the water feels good to my skin." Said Carla.

"Aye! It would even be better they were fish in this water." Said happy swimming towards her. Pantherlilly watches Natsu and Romeo swim to shore after their cannon ball.

"Seems Natsu and Romeo seem to be having fun free falling." Said Lily.

"that's natsu for ya." Said Carla

"Aye!" happy agreed.

Up on the shore, Bisca and Alzack were sitting in the shade of an umbrella.

"Hey Al-al. Do you ever see yourself married to someone." Bisca asked.

"Yeah. Imagine my woman tall, long hair, has determined girl who would love me for the good and bad thing in my life and is willing to fight for the sake of her comrades as well as our children." He said looking down. Bisca looks at him with a look saying "_I hope he meant me."_

"and that girl is you." He said looking at her with a puppy dog look. Tears then fell onto her cheeks and kisses him passionately with tears falling down from his face as well.

Zane and the others were in the middle of the beach.

"Let's play volleyball." Said Evergreen.

"I'll pass. There's a bench press contest here and I'll prove that I can lift more than these bastards!" yelled Gajeel with Levy doing a face palm.

"now that sounds manly. LET'S GO!" said Elfman following suit. Evergreen thought about walking over to the contest just to see Elfman either prove he was this so called man or embarrass himself In front of everyone.

"Never mind. I'll go too." She said walking towards the two men. Levy sit on her blanket and starts to read her book. Freed walks towards the concession stand with brisklow. Mirajane, Erza and Zane sit on beach chairs.

"you know you guys can enjoy yourselves without me." Said Zane.

"Nonsense. If something happens to you, there should back up when you need it." Replied Erza

"Yea. Besides it looks good on you when two girls sit beside you." Added Mirajane. They sit and basked in the sun for awhile until they see Ren akatsuki and Hibiki sneak over towards them.

"what do you want you two?" Zane asked them.

"nothing. We just wanna chill." Said Hibiki pulling a chair with Ren following suit. They shrug and the boys sit down. Zane felt relaxed. Suddenly Shailine in disguise along with Hiemshi, Eina and Rezmond were by the beach.

"Looks like your hunch was right." Said Rezmond.

"we should take him now."said Hiemshi punching his fist together. His sister slaps him.

"No!" she yelled as she uses her scouter. _"The two cute boys power level is around three thousand, but Ashtuk is…WHAT! TWENTY THOUSAND and Those two girls are…EIGHTEEN THOUSAND! THAT MEANS THAT THEIR COMBINED POWER LEVEL IS…FIFTY S__IX THOUSNAND! THESE GUYS ARE TOUGH. IS ELIUS TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" _Shailine thought.

"what's wrong?" asked Eina. Shailine explained the situation and all of them were shocked to hear that.

"And your brother said it was easy." Said heimshi talking to Eina. Rezmond only chuckles after hearing what Shailine had said.

"Remember, I have my super form. I can take those three and crush them into the wind." He said in a cool tone. Heimshi and Eina start setting up their beach gear.

"what are you doing?" asked Shailine.

" Well here at the beach. Might as well have fun." Said Eina sitting down.

"Yeah. If we fight Ashtuk now, it'll just be a suicide mission. We need to gather more information and stick to a low profile." Said Hiemshi. Everyone nooded in agreement in terms of what he said. Shailine shrugs her shoulders, takes off her scouter and walks away from the group.

"I heard that there's a bench press competition here. I'm going to go see if the guys there are cute." She said skipping happily. Everyone just shrugged and sat down to relax. Meanwhile Cana and Lucy were tanning. Lucy was still sad about the group now giving her the cold shoulder and Cana being like an older sister to her, Stayed by her side.

"Come on Lucy have some fun." Said Cana. Lucy Shooks her head and a tear falls out of her eye.

"Aww come on. Forget Zane and move on. They are a lot of cute guys." Said Cana. "plus you can get a nice tan while you're at it. Show Zane that you're better off without him." Lucy nodded in agreement and decided to take cana's advice. Suddenly, a boy witnesses Lucy from afar and offers to buy her ice cream. At first, she refuses and the boy walks away. But then she shields her eyes from the sun and realize that the boy could be useful. She orders him to come back.

"Could you scoot over to the le…" she said before the man moved to the left and to provide shade. "thanks." she said winking at him.

Meanwhile inside a semi-large shack, some of the mages were demonstrating their awesome strength. there were mostly members of the Sabrtooth guild there with one or two members of twilight ogre.

"Man. Nothing but Sabertooth bastards here." said Gajeel. Elfman nodded and walked to registration to sign him and Gajeel up.

The competition started an hour ago. A member of the sabertooth guild (I'll name him Pedro.) went up first and amazed everyone by lifting 500 lbs.

"Anyone can beat that?" he asked the crowd.

"I CAN." yelled a member of twilight ogre (Call him harak). He increases the weight by 250 lbs. everyone was impressed that he could lift 750 lbs of weight. He then drops the weight and everyone applauds. Elfman decided that He should should these people what it takes to be a real man. He then increases the weight to 1000 lbs of weight. He amazed everyone on how many reps he could do and after eight, he drops the weight and lets out a manly war cry. Everyone applauds and Evergreen cheers loudly.

"Not bad man. Now it's my turn." Said Gajeel. Shailine sees Gajeel walk to the bench and was amazed on how he looked: Piercings, ripped body and badass attitude. He then increases the weight by 500 lbs and also amazed everyone by lifting 1500 lbs with nine reps. He then walks to elfman and bumped fists with him congratulating him.

"and with that the winner is…" said the announcer before being interrupted by a Kid in a purple Cloak.

"Excuse me mister, may I compete?" he asked in a cute tone. The man had a stunned look on his face and everyone was snickering at the fact that the kid wanted to lift heavy weight. At first he thought of sending him away but then had a heartless thought that he should let him do it (Just for a laugh.) he nods and let's the kid onto the bench.

"500 please." He said. The officials take the weight from earlier. He grabs the bar and easily lifs 500 as it was nothing.

"750." He requested and everyone realized what he was doing: He was lifting the exact weights that the competitors lifted.

"So he can lift what the others could. There's no way he could lift what we did." Said Elfman with Gajeel and Evergreen agreeing."

"1000." He requested again this time shocking elfman and the others. He easily lifts again and glares at Gajeel.

"1500." He requested this thime amazing everyone. By the time he was done he had completed ten reps of 2000lbs. He goes to the winner's podium and sits on the first place spot shocking everyone. Gajeel walked to the second place spot while Elfman Walks to the third place spot. Everyone takes pictures of the event which embarrassed Gajeel and Elfman even more. The kid walks down and walks to two other figures in brown and silver/pink cloaks.

"Wow captain. I never knew you were so strong." Said the woman in the pink/silver cloak.

"Man…you totally made metal mouth and macho loser look even more pathetic." Said the man in the brown cloak. the girl hits the man in the brown cloak.

"don't talk about my brother like that!" she yelled storming off. The kid looks at the man with a disappointed look.

"what did I say…Awwh come on guys." He said catching up

**Happy: **And then...

Heimshi and Rezmond were sitting down on their beach blankets and were looking around. Heimshi was looking for more members of fairy tail guild and Rezmond was looking around for a beautiful chick to scoop up. For awhile, he thought that his search would be in vain as most chicks weren't his type until he saw Lucy.

"_Wait…that's the girl who was at the party. She looked good in a dress but in a bikini…she's hot as fuck!. Nice waist, nice ass, slim stomach and those knockers…I heard that she'__s still recovering from what "Ashtuk" did. Time to add insult to injury." _Thought Rezmond as he got up and walked over towards her. Cana sees Rezmond walking over and is stunned on how good looking he is and thinks that Lucy should take him.

"Hey look over there luce, someone's coming this way and I think he likes you." Said Cana in a sing song tone. Rezmond walks up to lucy.

"Hey there ladies. May I join you?" he asked. The Ladies looked at him with shock and awe. He looked just like zane, only more taller and more lighter. They blush and nod. He sits besides Lucy and summons a pair of black pilot shades as well as a pink sea shell o give to Lucy. Lucy squeals and blushes as she recived the shell. Suddenly he boy who provided shade moved out of the way, exposing the sun.

"that shell isn't so pretty." He said angrily. Lucy blinds her eyes as the sun's reflection's hits them.

"Uh…shade…Shade!" she yells and the boy moved back into his spot. Rezmond thought that the boy was pathetic for being a wimp: he was forever to stand in the sun and get no play.

"listen kid. You ain't getting nowhere so take a hike." Said Rezmond with a Grin on his face. He boy got agitated and formed a fist to punch him. Rezamond sees this and with a snap of his fingers, the boy could not move. He then flicks his index finger with his thumb and the boy went flying one Kilometer away. Lucy was impressed as was Cana that he was very powerful…they thought that even Zane couldn't defeat him.

"Wow… you must be strong." Said Cana. Rezmond shugs his shoulders and chuckles. Zane looks over and sees Lucy and Cana who are talking to a stranger who he doesn't know. He Growls and clenches his fist at that sight. Erza catches him growling and looks at Lucy with much disgust. Cana sees Zane looking over and signals lucy by whispering that Zane has looked over and should add the finishing touches.

"I'm Lucy. What's your name." she asked Rezmond. At first he didn't want to tell her his real name but knew that he had to say something.

"Rez…and if you're wondering It's just Rez." He replied in a cool tone looking at lucy with a devilish sexy look on her face. This makes lucy melt even more with his dark luscious voice speaking to her. He gets up and walks away towards the concession stands and Lucy gets up to follow him.

"Buy me a Ice cream?" she asked with a slutty tone swing her hips and cooing her voice. Rezamond nods and she walks over to him and they walk arm in arm. Zane sees this and gets up to walk away. Erza Looks saddened that Zane still cares about her even when she said she'll never fogive him. A tear secretly falls out of her eyes and falls asleep.

**Happy:** Later on at night…

The whole guild is at a bar resting after their first day on the beach. Romeo orders a vanilla Milkshake and sips it in a straw until Wendy sneaks her straw into the shake and sips it as well. He looks up and sees her. He blushes and continues to sip his shake. The adults are drinking in the far corner.

"and then the kid lifts 2000 lbs beating everyone including Manly man over here." Said Evergreen while laughing at Elfman who is sulking while drinking.

"Oh S-su-su-shuddap." He sipping his beer. Zane walks towards them and sees Evergreen laughing her ass off and Gajeel and Elfman Sulking.

"what happened..?" he asked.

"you wouldn't wanna know." Said Maccao looking over at his son. Natsu and Happy walk back while Gray runs and hides under the table.

"Let me guess: J-U-V-I-A." Zane spells out. Natsu nodded and sat in the chair. He points to Elfman and Gajeel and showed Zane a "_What happened to them" _Look. Zane shot back An "_I'll explain Later." _Look.

"anyway: Where is Cana and Lucy?" asked Erza. The whole group shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know their whereabouts. Suddenly Cana, Lucy and Rezmond walk into the bar laughing.

"Haha so then he actually pretended to fly?" asked Cana holding her side.

"yeah. The poor bastard was so drunk that he thouht that he could fly." Replied Rez Smiling. Lucy was by his side holding onto his arm.

"well Rez, I got to go. So same time tomorrow?" Asked Lucy. Rez nodded and Hugs her closely. That site burned into Zane's eyes and everyone knew how he felt after seeing that. Rez walks away and Cana and Lucy squeal and sit at a table next to Romeo and wendy.

"she's using him to make you feel worse. Most disrespectful thing ever." Said wakaba with maccao and the others agreeing. Laki tries to approach him, but he walks towards the exit.

"All right. Let's go guys." Said Erza with the team moving out of the bar. They head to their hotel room and go to their rooms along with their assigned roommate. Erza Sees Zane walking to his room and expresses a tearful look.

"_Why Zane? Why can't you see that you don't need her…I could…" _Erza thought before dismissing her thought. Lucy walks to her room and Shoots a devil look to Zane and walk in. he follows suit.

"Look. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Ok?" she said in a aggressive tone. Zane nodded. "I'm saving myself for someone better anyway." She crawls into bed after changing into her pj's. Zane crawls into bed and shifts to her side. He looks at the moon from the hotel window and he shed a tear.

"mmmm…Rez" said lucy in her Sleep. After hearing that, Zane falls asleep with another tear falling from his eyes.

**(A/N: Phew! That was close. Chapter 8 is complete. Took me awhile and im srry for that. So what do you think of the story so far? Let me know Read and review.) **

**Q: what do you guys think of the story so far: Opinions of the characters, what you think will/should happen etc.**


	9. Chapter 9 (part 2) the Puzzling Truth

Chapter 8 (part 2: the puzzling truth)

**Zane's PoV:**

I wake up the next morning feeling groggy and tired. My head was pounding me for no reason. I felt like I was going to explode. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up to get ready. By the time I walked out, I realized that Lucy was already out of the room. I shrug to myself and gathered my things and walked out of the room. I walk over to the table were everyone was eating breakfast. I sat next to Brisklow and Freed who along with many other members, were watching Natsu and gray fight over the last piece of bacon.

"It's mine Dragon breath!" yelled Gray.

"No it's not Ice Stripper!" Yelled Natsu.

Words were exchanged back and forth between the two. Everyone eventually grew bored of watching the two argue so to end it, I stole the last piece of bacon. They saw me and were shocked that the last piece was eaten by me.

"Zaneeee! Why did you do that?!" they asked angrily. I shrugged my shoulders and saw the two ready to fight me. I see Erza walking behind them and thought that I should teach them a lesson without fighting.

"Come on guys. It was an accident." I told them with a saddened look.

"Accident my ass! That was the last piece of Bacon and you just come along and eat it!" yelled Natsu.

"Yeah! That' low. And now we're going to have to teach you a lesson in manners." Said gray.

"Is that so..?" said Erza behind them. My planned worked and everyone had that "_Good move Zane" _look on their face. Erza then Drags Natsu and Gray away by their ears and everyone approached me.

**Normal PoV**

"Wow Z, that was awesome!" said Jet and dory in unison.

"Impressive tactic there Zane." Said Evergreen with Elfman nodding.

"Thanks guys. Have you seen Lucy and Cana?" Asked Zane. Mirajane walks in from her room wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh hi Zane. They went out with some guy named Rez." Said Mirajane sipping orange juice. Zane drops his head as he heard that she was with Rez.

"Awww forget about it man, Lucy is just a normal girl who thinks that she found the man of her dreams, but she'll figure it out for herself that Rez guy is just another jerk waiting to hurt her and as for you, you'll find love someday Zane." Said Maccao feeling sorry for Zane. Zane Gives a weak smile and walks off. He then bumps into Erza who was finished teaching Gray and Natsu manners.

"Zane! Where are you off too?" she asked him.

"I heard that there's a good spot to train so I thought why not check it out." He replied as he starts walking out.

"_If he's going alone, now's probably my chance to tell him how I feel." _ Thought Erza. She then follows him without him knowing until he reaches the out of the hotel.

"Where are you going E?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if…I could train with you…?" she asked him. Zane thought about this for awhile.

"_Her power level is amazingly high. It'll be good to get a real warm up." _Thought Zane. He nods and signals Erza to walk close to him. Then out of nowhere, he picks her up bridal style and files off.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Erza angrily.

"Getting there. It's much better than walking or using my emerald." He replied. Erza then realizes he's right, it did feel better. The way the wind felt on her skin, the breeze blew through her hair and how Zane's strong arms holded her by her waist. Erza then snuggles towards his chest. She then has a dream where she and a man with blue hair are flying together and kissing. Zane doesn't pay attention to what's going on. As they arrived to the spot, Zane then realizes that Erza is snuged into his chest.

"Hey E. we're here." Said Zane shaking Erza gently. Erza then wakes up and sees a luscious spot with fresh green grass, fresh clear water, and a water fall that falls from the top of a mountain, a few big rocks that would provide cover and a cave.

"Wow Zane. Your friend's Intel was right; this is a good place to spar." Said Erza.

"I'm glad you agree. You ready?" Zane asked Erza getting into fighting stance. She nods and gets into a combat stance.

**Happy: And then…**

At the beach while Lucy and Cana was with Rez while on the shore, Eina, Hiemshi and Shailine were at the snack bar.

"don't you guys think we should find Ashtuk?" asked Heimshi.

"Yeah. We should stick to the mission. What do you think Shailine?" asked Eina as she sees that Shailine has started to walk over to Gajeel. Eina then Faceplamed her face.

"why is it that it's only you and I that don't want my older brother to kill us?" Eina asked Hiemshi. He only shrugged his shoulder and walked off.

"where are you going now?" Eina asked him.

"I sensed Ashtuk's Power level...and it looks like he's alone. now's our chance to strike." said heimshi walking to his sister. Eina nodded and went back to sitting in the sun. Meanwhile, Shailine was over by the weight area checking out the guys lifting weights.

"_Hmm...these guys look strong. power levels are around a thousand. wait...there's mr. Tall pirerced and handsome and...wow he's at twelve hundred. he's still weak..._

_but so yummy! wait...there's that girl again. why is he attracted to her: she's a weak, small, and fragile and most of all...FLAT CHESTED! I'll show him what he really needs." _Said shailine walking over to the bench press area, swaying her hips in a sexual method to gain the attention of the guys that were lifting weights. She walks over to Gajeel who was done lifting weights.

"Woowww…you're so strong. Must take all your energy to lift that." She said bashfully. Gajeel shrugs his shoulders and walks towards Levy who was glaring at shailine with the intentions to teach her a lesson.

"who's your friend…or is she your sister?" Shailine asked in a taunting tone. This made Levy even angrier than ever. Gajeel chuckles at the comment.

"she's not my sister. She just a friend of mine." He said Laughing hard. Levy's heart sanked. She never felt this bad before. She thought that he liked her after hearing that he made a song about her. Suddenly, Heimshi walks up and calls shailine over. Levy saw this as a chance to reddish the sting.

"aww. Is that your little brother? We'll let you got tend to him. Later slutface." Said Levy using the same tone as shailine. Shailine growls and then walks away In defeat. Gajeel then turns to Levy to see her walk off.

"What the hell Heimshi? Why did you have to interrupt me!?" she angrily asked her brother. Her brother does a face palm.

"It's because I sense Ashtuk and he's by himself. Now's our chance to take him out." He replied with a smile. Shailine thinks about this for a moment: she knows that Ashtuk's power level is off the charts, but knows that if she and her brother can slow him down, she can eliminate him with ease.

"alright Heimshi. Lead the way." She said. Heimshi flies off towards the mountains with Shailine following him.

Meanwhile, Zane and Erza were duking it out in extreme combat. Zane unleashes a ball of lighting which did nothing since Erza had her thunder Empress armor on which reduces the damage of lighting attacks. Erza then charges with her spear to which Zane dodges easily. They both charge at each other with a punch which impacts the whole area. They both then drop to the ground to catch each other's breath. Several minutes later, they get up and shake off excessive dirt off of themselves.

"Man that was good." Said Zane.

"Yes. That was an impressive match. You gotten stronger since our last battle." Replied Erza dusting herself off.

"Aye. You have too E. You were able to withstand my gust of wind dance, the move that knocked you out last time." He said. Erza was still amazed by how the place looked: Luscious grass, Clear water and a beautiful rushing waterfall. She hatched an idea on how to get closer to Zane. While he was not paying attention, she takes off her clothes and jumps into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked her after seeing her in the water.

"Taking a swim. Come on, the water's great." She said. Zane decided to join her anyways and takes off his clothes to reveal his black swim shorts. He dives in and swims towards her.

"So…where should we go first?" asked Zane. Erza looks around to see what she and Zane can explore. She then points to a cave not far from their position. They swim towards the cave and as she did, Erza couldn't help but stare at Zane's abs as he pushed through the rushing water. They arrived at the cave entrance and rest after swimming a long distance. For awhile, they both rest beside each other and look over the field.

"Man that was tight." Said Zane. Erza looked at him confused at what he said. Zane knew that Erza wanted to know what he meant.

"I mean…that was good." He said chuckling. Erza then sighs in relief. As they rested, Zane creates fire out of a leaf he found by the entrance.

"_Here I am with Zane Alomar, right next to me. He looks like he's finally gotten over Lucy and I hate seeing him like this. He needs a woman who will stay by his side no matter what happens in his life and now's my chance to express my feelings for him and tell him how I feel." _Thought Erza. She leaned over his shoulder and rested her head onto Zane's. Zane sees Erza do this and returns the gesture with putting his hand by her waist.

"_what's going on here? Why do I feel this way about Erza. Yeah she's sexy as hell but I still have feelings for Lucy. Yet…I…I…can't hold these feelings I have for Erza as well." _Thought Zane. Erza blushes at the touch of Zane's hand on her waist. Her face was instant red and she elevates her head off of Zane and looks right at him.

"Z…Zane…do you still have feelings for Lucy?" she asked him.

"Yeah I do. The thing is why is she ignoring me? Everyone knows that I didn't cheat on her with sherry and yet she still ignores me. I try telling her how I feel but a part of me says that it's no use. Maybe I should just give up on trying." Said Zane with a tear falling down his cheek.

Erza felt bad, she knows that Zane still has feelings for Lucy yet she too has feelings for him. She musters all her courage and plants a kiss on Zane's lips which catches him off guard. Zane backs up with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Zane I can't sand it! I can't hold it anymore! I like you Zane! No I love you! Why do you pursue Lucy even when she has given up on you?! I'll always be by your side no matter what happens! Everyday will be a joy to me knowing that you would be on my side! Please accept my love to you!" she yelled with tears bursting from her face. Zane was stunned by what she said. He never knew that Erza had feelings for him and how she was able to hold onto them for this long. He then sees a glimpse of Lucy in the same position. Zane walks to Erza, kneels down and return the kiss. for a few minuetes, their bodies were one with each other. Zane trails his hands down her spine whih creates a moan from her lips. Zane then nibble on her earlobe and lays her body down on the ground.

"Wowww. i hope we weren't interrupting something." said Shailine. Zane looks up and see Shailine and Heimshi looking at Zane and Erza. Zane gets up and gets into fighting stance. Erza sees Zane get up and get into fighting stance.

"Zane. Do you know these two?" asked Erza.

"No. i don't" he replied.

"Awwh surely you injest...Ashtuk." said Hiemshi. Erza was confused by the name Heimshi had said.

"Who is this Ashtuk Zane?" she asked him

"No one. That is not my name! my name is Zane Alomar! A wizard of Fairy Tail!" he yells aloud. The echo in the cave roars as loud as a mighty mountain lion.

"Seems you two were getting it on? looks like that blonde girl will belong to Rezmond." Said Heimshi snickering.

"yeah. in fact, I just saw her and her friend out with him and it looks like she'll become his specter." said Shailine taunting him. hearing that made Zane angry beyond belief. He knew something was weird about Rez. It was short for Rezmond, the one who could shape shift into anyone he wanted to perfectly.

"_Oh no! If he's with Lucy, that means she's in real trouble. Rezmond is known for his playboy like charm, Lucy will fall for his charm and i'll lose her...forever."_

"Zane. Go make sure Lucy is ok." said Erza transforming into her heart kruz armor.

"No way! You can't fight these two by yourself!" replied Zane.

"Ashie's right you know. You can't fight us alone espically after your little spar. Your power level is at twelve thousand." Shailine said snickering.

"I DON'T CARE! ZANE IF YOU TRULY LOVE LUCY, YOU WILL GET OVER THERE AND PREVENT HER FROM BEING HARMED BY THIS REZMOND CREEP RIGHT BLOODY NOW!" Erza yelled. Was scared out of his mind Hearing Erza yell like a banshee. Although he didn't want to leave Erza behind but she had a point and within an instant, Zane quickly flies out to go get Lucy.

"follow him." Said Shailine to her little brother.

"But..." he replied before being cut off by the look of his sister's demonic glare. Out of fear, he files off trailing Zane.

"hmm...Has he told you...his true origin?" Shailine asked Erza.

"Didn't you hear him!? he said his name is Zane Alomar from Fairy tail! It doesn't matter what you say about him, he's famil and we protect one another!" she yelled transforming into her black purgatory armor. "this is one of my most powerful suit of armor. Anyone who has seen it, hasn't live to tell the tale!"

Shailine then shrugs her shoulders and charges at Erza...

meanwhile Zane was flying at high speeds towards the beach with Heimshi close behind him.

"_Lucy. Hold on, i'm coming to protect you." _he said in his head

Heimshi then contacts Eina through his scouter.

"Eina it's Heimshi. Start the invasion." he said. she nodded, cracked her knuckles and sly grin appears on her face

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please read and review

srr it took so long to release the chapter.

what do you like about the outcome of the story so far...?

Do you think that Erza did the right thing by telling Zane how she felt?

thank you guys for the ongoing support this story had reahed over 1000 views. with out your help or support, this story wouldn't last long

Leave me a message or a comment on any questions or suggestions that you have after all...it's your story.

P.S: i will be posting stories very soon. you should check them out soon.


	10. Chapter 10- A shocking Transformation

Hey guys, fanficlord123 here, with the tenth chapter of the story. I want to inform you guys that the next chapter (If you guys leave reviews with questions for the characters of your choice) will be a ask the cast special. Where you the fans get to ask questions towards the cast.

Chapter 10- A Shocking transformation

Zane was flying at his fastest to intercept Eina and the others to prevent them from harming Lucy. While doing that, Heimshi follows behind him.

"_Lucy…please be safe. If anything was to happen to you, I don't know what I would do so please…be safe my love."_ Thought Zane.

Meanwhile, Erza wanting to eliminate Shailine for interrupting her moment with Zane charges Shailine. Shailine vanishes and appears behind her.

"Hmph. Too slow." She said behind Erza. Erza tries to Elbow her but Shailine appeared in front of her and punched her towards the rocks.

"Your speed is amateur at best. I heard you were supposed to be one of the strongest females in your guild but your making this look easier." said Shailine laughing. "Now as I was saying before rudely interrupted by your impulsive actions, there's a lot you don't know about this "Zane" as you call him. His real name is" she said before being cut by Erza who is now in her heaven's wheel armor. Shailine sees the fresh cut on her cheek from the reflection in the water.

"Weh di blood clot! Yuh cut mi face mi beautiful face!" she screamed.

"Oh your soh dead! Mi ah guh crush yuh and throw Yuh inna de wind!" She yelled. Shailine rushes Erza and throws a combination of punches which all connect to Erza's stomach. Erza steps back and then charges at Shailine only to have her attacks avoided and pushed back.

"Now listen while I explain the story. His real name is Ashtuk Zathanos Nofada a spec…" she said before Erza swings her dagger and cuts Shailine's hair. Seeing large strands of her hair on the ground, she lets out a banshee scream.

"MY HAIR! I'VE SPENT LOTS OF MONEY TO GET IT THIS WAY AND YOU JUST DESTROY IT!? NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" She yells as she flies through the air and charges the predator wave. Zane sees the sky darkening and realizes what's going on. Shailine was going to use the predator wave on Erza and the impact could be devastating even deadly. Zane knew he had to help Erza otherwise she would be dead, so he instant transported towards Erza's location. Within seconds, Shailine was ready to eliminate Erza

"LIGHTING…THUNDER…PREADTOR WAVE!" She screamed as she released the attack. Erza knew that nothing could stop that attack so all she cloud do is close her eyes and pray…that something blocks the attack. She opens her eyes to see Zane standing in front of her with his arms spread out. Both Shailine and Erza were surprised to see him standing.

"Zane what are you doing? I thought I told you to protect Lucy?" she asked him.

"You did but first thing first. I got to get rid of this little wench for coping my attack!" he yells as he takes off leg weights and holds them up. Shailine sees this and laughs.

"Hahahahahaha…what an old training method. You must be insane that taking off a few pounds to beat me." She said. Zane just pulls off a smirk which confuses her.

"Careful…you just might be surprised." He replied dropping the weight to the ground. The weight make a thunderous crash as it impacts the ground, making two craters. He then rushes shailine and kicks her into the air and appears behind her in the air. Upon inflicting a blow by kicking her in the midsection, he repeats this five more times than drops her with a kick to the stomach. Zane walks away from her and picks up his weights.

"C…c…curse you Ashtuk. This device on my face, it's...it's also a transmitter. My comrades heard every single word. My down fall signals them to start the invasion on the beach." She said between gasps for air.

"The rest of them. Now the true terror begins. I know they will kill all of you for what you did to me. After all, they are my family as they are yours as well Ashtuk." She says coughing up a lot of blood.

"They will. I know they will. And once they start, you'll be powerless to stop them. There's nothing you could do. They'll seek out the rest of the Kazora emeralds and they'll destroy everything in their path. You and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out. They'll destroy you all. Heh he he. Rezmond will take that blonde girl and possibly her friend with him and turn them into his slaves. Like he did with Jazabelle…remember her Ashie?" She says laughing. Zane curls his fists and clenches his teeth.

"When? When will the invasion start?" asked Erza.

"Three hours. The funny thing is...aha ha ha ha ha...Elius is in charge of this excavation. So enjoy this little victory of your today, it means...it means nothing. You're as good as dead! Don't look so upset, we can't all have the last laugh. Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha haaaa!" She said before Zane punches her unconscious.

"Three hours…oh no! The others will not be able to defeat them." said Erza.

"Then we must move quickly." said Zane walking towards the centre. Erza follows him ad jumps on his back and within seconds, Zane started to fly to the beach.

"So what did Shailine tell you?" Zane asked her while flying.

"She only told me your "name". She said it was Ashtuk Zathanos Nofada." She replied. Zane was glad that Shailine didn't confess everything about him. "But that doesn't matter. I don't care about anything like that. Your part of fairy tail and no one can take that away from you…ever!"

Hearing that made Zane drop tears from his eyes. He never felt so welcomed in his entire life, he always felt alone and even with other guilds, he still felt a shred of loneliness but after hearing Erza's statement, he realized why his grandmother told him to go to fairy Tail. They arrived at the beach and see that everyone is safe...for the moment

"Everybody please listen, there's going to be an invasion on this beach. For your safety, I demand that you get off the beach and find shelter." Said Zane. Everyone looked around and saw nothing to be afraid of.

"There's nothing to run from." Said one civilian.

"Not yet at least. Awwh Ashtuk, why do you have to ruin the surprise." Said Eina holding monster cards. She throws them in the air and monsters appeared in front of them. The monsters were horrifying, with scaly skin, jagged teeth and sharp claws. Everyone started to run in random directions.

"Damnit, this makes things even harder." Said Zane.

"Zane! Go find Lucy and Cana and regroup with the others. I'll hold them off." Commanded Erza. Zane hesitated to leave Erza behind, but knew that she could handle these monsters. He nods and flies to find Lucy.

Meanwhile, Lucy was running along with the crowd and saw people being slaughtered by those monsters. She hurries over to Cana.

"Cana…thank god you're safe. Where's Rez?" she asked her.

"Right here." He said behind them. He then applies pressure on their necks and the two were knocked out and Rezmond flew off carrying them. While flying Zane sees some wizards from other guilds fighting off the monsters.

"Natsu be careful! These things are strong!" yells Gray punching a monster.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied Natsu using his fire Dragon's punch. Zane lands and helps by unleashing a sonic boom on three approaching monsters.

"Gray, Natsu where's Lucy and Cana?" Zane asked the two.

"They must've ran off along with the crowd. She's probably fine." Said Natsu. Gray looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't believe in Natsu's words. Suddenly, Zane senses three people flying off miles away from the beach.

"Can you guys hold your ground here?" asked Zane.

"Yeah. These things are nothing. Go find Lucy." Said Gray. Zane then flies off and follows that energy presence.

Meanwhile in a forest-like area, Heimshi sees a group of people running away from the beach, he decides to cut them off and take them out. As the people were running, Heimshi appears in front of them.

"All right people! You are now my slaves! You will do as I say. Don't my size fool you, I can be deadly." He said as he throws a fireball at one of the civilians to demonstrate. "Now, anyone else wanna retaliate?"

For awhile, No one objected. Romeo and Wendy were hiding in the bushes, after seeing Heimshi burn the innocent civilian, Romeo appears out of hiding and gets into battle stance.

"Hmmm? Who are you? Are you another person who wants to submit themselves to me?" Heimshi asked him.

"No! I'm here to stop you from hurting people. I can't believe you burned a civilian, he did nothing to you and you expect these people to bend over and worship you? I'm going to take you down!" he yells and everyone cheers at his speech. Then Wendy then jumps out of hiding and gets into fighting stance as well.

"that's right, you won't get respect like that! You have to earn it DUMMY HEAD!" she yells back. This made Hiemshi angry and he charged his Ki and lunged at the two. Romeo side stepped out of the way while Wendy flew up into the air. Romeo then unleashed a purple fireball only to have it extinguished. Romeo then charges at Hiemshi and tries to land a hit, but Heimshi dodged them and countered with a flash kick. Wendy then dives in to attack but her attack is also dodged and heimshi unleashes a storm of fireballs which hits her and sends her to the ground. Shen gets up and tries again this time from the ground only to have Heimshi dodge it and releases a wave of energy that sends her to a tree. The civilians hid within the bushes while Romeo runs over to wendy to check if She's alright. He sighed in relief that she wasn't severely injured and tried to hold off heimshi by unleashing a maelstrom of fireballs but to no avail.

"Where's all that big talk a second ago? Empty threat of a cowardly mage that hides behind their magic. You know, I thought that you guys would last longer, but I guess you weren't worth the time." Said Heimshi collecting air around him for his signature move.

"FIRE…CATHSROPHE!" he yelled as he exhaled fire out of his mouth. Romeo knew that this was the end, he closed his eyes while holding Wendy. By the time he opened them, he sees himself and wendy up in a tree. He wonders how did he get to the tree and then he looks down to see a kid who looked around his age wearing a dark purple cloak and have a brown tail.

"so your one of my master's former pupils? That was pathetic! Your fire first of all reeks like rotting fish, two you can even kill your targets properly. I saved them at the last minute and three…you probably don't even know my power level why you might ask?...cause i took your scouter." he said revealing the stolen scouter.

"Hey! gimme that back!" yelled heimshi

"You want it? come get it." said the kid. Heimshi charges at the kid and within seconds, heimshi was on the floor knocked out cold.

"you can come out. he's knocked out." said the kid. Romeo carries Wendy and jumps down from the tree. He carries Wendy to a shaded area and rested her head on his lap. The kid takes out a water bottle and gives it to Romeo. Romeo puts the bottle near Wendy's lips and she started to drink. As the water enter her body, she wakes up and sees the stranger.

"Don't be alarmed." he said taking off his cloak revealing a baby like face that resembled Zane "I come in peace." Wendy along with Romeo, sighed of relief.

"Hey! you look just like Zane." said Wendy getting up with Romeo agreeing. The kid is shocked to hear that name and uses his tac com on his wrist

"Hey it's Ummy. Did you find him?" he asked. A female voice replied saying that she hasn't seen him. Then a male voice says that he did see him fly off somewhere following a man holding two women. Ummy thanked the man and got ready to fly off.

"You all just go hide somewhere. you'd just get in the way." said Ummy flying off to find Zane.

"_Master...i've finally found you. Just be careful, hold on i'll be there soon." _He said as he increased the speed. Meanwhile, Rezmond flies to a piece of land which has a medium-large air craft. He carries Lucy and Cana over his shoulders and procceds to walk to the entrance of the aircraft. Zane lands on the island and rushes over to him.

"REZMOND!" Zane yells loudly. Rezmond turns around and sees Zane.

"What do you want Ashtuk?" Rezmond asked in a dull tone.

"Give me back Lucy and Cana right now!" he replied growling.

"So you followed me here just to get these two back? what are they to you?" Rezmond asked.

"THEIR MY TEAMMATES! NO, MORE THAN THAT THEY ARE MY FAMILY! I'LL EAT WITH THEM, DO MISSIONS WITH THEM, PARTY WITH THEM, DRINK WITH THEM AND DIE WITH THEM ON THE BATTLEFIELD! I AM FAIRY TAIL AND YOU NOR ANYONE ELSE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he yells angrily charging his Ki.

"_Hmmm...Ashtuk's power level is increased significantly. All because he wants to protect this human. time to test out his love for his so called "family." " _Said Rezmond with a smile crawling on his face. He looks over a cliff, then looks at Lucyand Cana and then at Zane. Zane quickly knew what Rezmond was going to do. Zane ran towards the cliff as Rezmond throws the girls off towards the edge. Zane releases a Very weak ki blast that pushes Cana to a secure spot near some large rocks in a cave and dives down the edge to save Lucy. Zane increases his speed to catch up but Lucy is falling at a high speed. closes his eyes and saw his life flash before his eyes. he saw himself fighting more villans, going on dangerous adventures, seeing the world and being with Lucy with a boy and a girl. He opens his eyes and sees him and Lucy being lifted up. He Lucy are then tossed onto the shore.

"Wow. you've really packed on a few pounds." said a unknown voice. he looks up and sees a familiar face.

"U..um...Ummy?" he said looking at him with a stunned look on his face.

"yeah. who were you expecting, the easter bunny?" Ummy asked him. They both chuckle at that comment. Zane sees Ummy holding Lucy.

"don't worry master, She and her friend will be safe with me and that's a promis-" he said before Rezmond blasted both Ummy and Lucy. Zane was shocked to see that Rezmond would kill them as they had nothing to do with their conflict as they had nothing to do with their conflict.

"Why did you do that Rezmond!? They had nothing to with us yet you killed them…WHY?!" Zane angrily asked. Rezmond only chuckled then laughed.

"because it looked like fun to see you cry like you did when I took Jazabelle from you and all you did was watch and cry while she screamed my name over and over. I'll find Cana and do the same thing so that she'll become my mate, Lucy was to whiny for me and too weak and as well as now we're even. Remember when you killed my bother Nanor, my baby brother! Now it's your turn to lose something important to you!" Rezmond yells.

Zane starts to feel extremely sad for the fact he lost Lucy and Ummy. Tears start to fall from his face. From that point inside Zane, from sad he became angry. he starts to growl like a beast ready to strike his prey, his hair changes color in a quick flash, his eyes to green and his muscle start to expand. As this was going on, the sky turns dark. Everyone notices this change.

"What's going on here? It's still day out here." Said Evergreen.

"This is so uncertain. But I have a feeling that something very big is going on over there." Said Ren with Sherry and Ceilia by his side.

"this gives off a bad omen." said Lyon of Lamina scale

"Damn right. But it feels like someone we know is there." Said Natsu

"It's Zane. He probably found Lucy and going to fight her kidnapper." Said Gray

"Aye." Said happy landing with Romeo while Carla lands holding Wendy still weakened by her battle with Heimshi.

"So Ashtuk, you've finally got your mojo back eh? Looks like Rezmond will have fun with you before he kills you." Said Eina retreating. Meanwhile on a mountain top Asiat, Yaj and Elius sense Zane's power increase.

"Looks like Ashtuk is going super huh?" asked Yaj.

"Looks like it." Said Asiat using her scouter to measure the power level. She was shocked to see the readings escalade so high as well as her scouter breaks. "H…He..he's finally unlocked it potential." Said Asiat in shock. Elius remained calm and then smirked at the fact that Zane had finally reached it true level.

"_so Ashtuk, It seems that you have finally tapped into the power that was sealed by our elders and from what your sister told me it involves a ordinary girl? Let's see if you can actually use that as motivation." _Said Elius in his head.

When Zane had finished gathering energy he brought his arms together and then release a wave of energy which produced a ton of dust. When the dust cleared, Zane had long yellow spiky hair, green eyes and his muscles expanded. Rezmond was shocked to see Zane like this.

"What…what are you!?" asked Rezmond.

"What... you don't know? I was once a killer who took lives of many: Men, women and children. Now , I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. I'm no longer Ashtuk Zathanos Nofada, I'm Zane Andrew Alomar. Ally to good hearted people everywhere! Nightmare to you and anyone else who threatens my new home! And this is my Spectra form!" he yelled. Meanwhile.

Ummy swims to Cana's location while carrying Lucy. He lays her to rest on the ground. He walks over to Cana to check to see if she's okay. He then sees Cana's body and was shocked to see a grown woman's body and thought since she was knocked out, she wouldn't notice.

"try touching me and your dead." she said snarling. Ummy tries to run but Cana grabs him and pins him down.

"Listen you little pervert, you going to tell me what's going on with that asshole Zane or you'll wish you were dead!" she yells. Ummy quickly breaks free and walks towards the enterance.

"It seems my Master has awaken his powers." said Ummy. Cana looked at him confused by what he meant.

"Confused? ok this might be hard to accept but...Zane, I and many other people like him are not human. We are specters, an race of interglatic warriors who were wiped out many eons ago by a devastaing attack. There are only a few of us and what Zane's going through is called a super spectra form where our power level increases tenfold." said Ummy. Cana was amazed that Zane was causing this phenomonal energy wave.

"_Zane. it's up to you now. Make Rezmond pay for taking advantageof us. I'm sure that after this battle, Lucy will forgive you as have I Zane. go beat his ass" _said Cana in her head.

Zane gets into fighting stance while Rezmond doesn't move.

"it seems she had importance to you didn't she? now you how i felt when you killed my baby brother! he was only thirteen, he loved to play outside like many other kids and he always wanted to become a super spectra. So I have become one in his place! Now get ready to die!" Said Rezmond doing the same thing and transforming into a super spectra.

"Let's get started!" said Rezmond

"Gladly!" replied Zane as the both of them charge each other.

TO BE CONTINUED...

there's chapter 10 for you guys. chapter 11 wont be up for a very long while. I will be posting Brand new stories: some from fairy tail, and a some from other series.

Please read and review. it'll be appriciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy guys, Fanficlord123 here, with the eleventh chapter of the story. Where we left off, Zane and Erza had defeated Shailine and from her they had been informed that an invasion on the beach will begin in three hours. Meanwhile, the devilish playboy Rezmond kidnapped Lucy and Cana and plans to take them as slaves. Zane reaches to him only to see his student Ummy securely save Lucy before being "killed". In a burst of rage, Zane transforms into a form known as the spectra. Meanwhile, Ummy survives along with Lucy and reveals to Cana that Zane along with himself are not human but specters, a warrior race.

And now the glorious battle begins…

Chapter 11- Gusting battle with a deadly end

Zane and rezmond both in their super forms eyed each other down, not leaving their eyes off one another as like two wolves fighting for dominance. Zane then rushes in only to see that rezmond dodges it and kicks him in the back. Zane falls down and quickly gets up to counterattack. Rezmond fires a ki blast at Zane's feet and Zane dodges and fires back. Both then rushed each other and were continually using melee attacks with each of them were dodging the others attack. They then punch each other's fist and upon impact the ground of the island was shaking.

"We need to get out of here, the island is becoming unstable." Said Cana. Ummy nods in agreement and walks over to Lucy and signals Cana to come close to him and with the use of Eina's Emerald, they teleported to the shore where everyone was standing watching the fight from afar. Maccao and wakaba sees Cana and rushes over towards her.

"Cana you alright?" Maccao asked.

"Yea I'm fine and so Is Lucy, she's just knocked out from that jerk Rez." She replied. Romeo walks towards the group with people following him and while carrying Wendy.

"Where's Zane?" asked Natsu.

"He's out there on that Island fighting that wannabe Casanova." Said a man wearing a brown cloak.

"Shouldn't we help him?" he asked

"No Natsu. This is Zane's battle, he can handle himself." Said a woman in a pink and white cloak.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" Natsu asked her. She stammered and started to blush. Ummy walks over to her and gives her a nod signaling her to reveal herself.

"LISANNA!?" everyone yelled. She nodded and proceeded to hug Natsu.

"So wait…this little kid was the anonymous sender who needed you?" asked MiraJane with Elfman in shock. He nodded and turned to the man in a brown cloak and gives him the same signal.

"No needs to reveal his identity son, we all know who he is. Isn't that right…Laxus?" said Makarov walking down towards him. Laxus then takes off the hood of his cloak and everyone got defensive. Ummy sees this and walks in front of him.

"Now you all look here. I know that Laxus almost killed you all and almost destroyed the fairy tail name, but he is a good man and I will not have you put on finger on him. I first met him during a fight between me and some thugs, although I could've easily defeated them with my strength, they played the numbers game on me and I was surrounded seven to one. He appears out of nowhere and saves me and didn't ask for anything in return. The look on his face told me what he had been through; he had been kicked out by his own team. He also said he understood why and accepted the punishment with full responsibility and let his teammates stay. I got to know him and within time, became good friends. That doesn't sound like a monster, which sounds like a good person trying to better himself, someone I would die for if I had been given the chance. So if any of you try to attack him…I'll kill you!" he yelled doing Laxus's childhood pose and charging his ki.

Everyone was shocked by his words and tears started to fall from everyone's eyes including Laxus.

"My master Zane is going to defeat this asshole rezmond and then we're going to party HARD!" he says with confidence. Everyone wipes their tears and nods and awaits Zane's return.

Meanwhile, Zane and Rezmond are brawling at their highest extent. Their melee attacks impact the ground as they collided with each other, their Ki blasts destroy the island around them and their anger fuels their power level even more.

"You won't escape this Island alive after what you did!" yelled Zane.

"stop acting high and mighty Ashtuk! Do you think I'll let you live after the fact that you killed Nanor!?"Rezmond angrily asked as he fired a spread shot of a ki blast. Zane successfully dodges all of them and fires back with a energy beam.

"Don't compare Lucy to him. Nanor was a monster just like the rest of you who want power and will spare no lives that get in your way. Nanor was imapteint as you and I know that, he would always act without planning, even when I trained him he showed no patience. If he had planned his attack, I would've been dead in other words, he killed himself!" Zane yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Rezmond yelled and punched Zane in the face. But to Rezmond's surprise, Zane is unaffected and punches him back to his position.

"You know what i'm saying is true. Even when your father trained us, he was always impatient and always failed his drills and was always slowing us down." said Zane.

*Flash Back*

Zane, Rezmond and Nanor are standing in their Gi's in a training field in a forrest-like area. Suddenly, a man wearing the same Gi appears before them.

"Alright you three, are you ready to pratice?" asked Yeroge. The three of them nod and get into fighting stance.

"alright. You guys will perform the Lion's sprawl. Ashtuk! explain the Lion's sprawl." he commanded. Zane walked up to the centre.

"The Lion's sprawl is an offensive attack that requires the user to do the sonic boom to distract the opponent, the use the flash kick to get your opponent in the air and finally, use the clone techinque to summon four clones and you along with the clones attack and finish with a kick downward to the ground." said Zane.

"Excellent Ashtuk. Rezmond, your first get ready." said Yeorge as she summons a dummy. Rezmond goes in and uses a sonic boom to distract the dummy, then proceeds onward with a flash kick and summons clones and repeatedly attack the dummy and finishes with a downward kick. He then returns to his spot.

"Excellent as always. Ashtuk your next." said Yeorge. Zane takes a breath and does the same thing only more faster. Yeorge was impressed with Ashtuk's formation. Nanor rushes in and without thinking fails as the dummy retaliates with a ki blast. Nanor falls to the ground and is winded by the attack.

"Nanor! again you get hit by the dummy! what did i tell you about patience?" he angrily asked him. Nanor gets up and walks back to his spot.

"Didn't you learned that timing and patience are much more effective than the power of it?" said Rezmond. Nanor bowed his head in shamed and walked home."

*flash back end*

"so what! even if that was true, He still didn't have to die the way he did. He wanted to get stronger like the rest of us and you took that away from him. He was put to sleep on the legends of the super spectras and ever since then he dreamed of becoming one and veing the strongest of our kind." said Rezmond

*Flashback*

Nanor is sitting on top of a clif and throws rocks. Rezmond sees him and sits down next to him. Nanor sees him and resumed to throwing rocks.

"why does training seem so hard?" Nanor asked his older brother.

"it`s not hard. Listen, your fast on your feet and you have high stamina it just that you need to be patient and plan your attacks through before you excute them otherwise, you get nothing and fail. your going to need this if your going to be a spectra." Rezmond told his little brother and offer his hand to shake. He shakes his brother`s hand and they fly off."

Asiat and the others were listening close by.

"It seems Ashtuk is trying to reason with him." said Asiat

"While in a battle?" said Yaj confused. "I don't know who he is but if i was Rezmond, i'd kill him right now." Elius looked at the two with a stern look and signaled the two others that it was time to retreat. the three of them flew off the island away from the beach.

"What about Eina?" asked Aisat

"If she ain't here, then that's her loss. protocol is that if your not ready your own your own. So if she aint here, that's her loss!" yelled Elius. He and Yaj speed up with Aisat slowing down and stopping. She hides her Ki and turns around towards the action.

"Why dont we fight hand to hand combat. no ki attacks, let's make this fair." said Zane. Rezmond rushed in and punched Zane in the stomach.

"Challange accepted." he said throwing Zane into the wall. Zane lands on the ground. Zane ran at Rezmond who charged and tackled him. Zane hit Rezmond over the head with his elbow and fist before Rezmond's uppercut snapped Zane head back. Zane kicked Rezmond who blocked it with his arm before returning the kick. Zane spun away as Rezmond's foot connected with his face. Zane spit blood on the ground and threw a punch at Rezmond who went for it, seeing the other fist too late. Rezmond's head snapped to the side and he hit the ground hard.

Zane rolled to his feet and punched Rezmond in the mouth, kicked him in the head, then the other side, grabbed his head and forced it down before he hit him in the face repeatedly. Rezmond flipped his hand then a beam connected with Zane's ribs and he stumbled away. He held up a hand from his side and saw blood. 'Just a scratch across the ribs.'. Aisat saw this move and was angry at Rezmond

"_Cheater! you swore that it would be hand to hand!_" she thought angrily. Zane knew that since he used a dirty move, the rules no longer apply. Zane flew far away from Rezmond and then ran towards him. Rezmond was confused about Zane's tatics but did nothing.

Zane uses a sonic boom to distract the Rezmond, then proceeds onward with a flash kick which Rezmond in the air and by then, Rezmond realizes what Zane's doing.

"_Oh no! he trying to do the Lion's Sprawl! it's even worse that he could use it faster than i could. But what he doesn't know is that i've develop a counter-attack. so let's see his reaction." _Thought Rezmond. Zane summons four clones and surrounded Rezmond.

The first one does a dive kick towards Rezmond's back without fail, the next one does a uppercut to the back of his head, the third does a tornado kick at Rezmond's side successfully. However, as the fourth one was about to push Rezmond further up, Rezmond spins around and blasts Zane and his clones with a sphere-like attack. as Rezmond doesn't see Zane or his clones, Rezmond smiles at his victory before being hurdled to the ground. Rezmond treies to get up but fails while coughing blood. He rolls over and lies on his back

"looks like your brother's mistake carried onto you. i admit that the counter-attack was an impressive move, but you should've used it at the final attack as it would really knock me over. This is why Nanor died, he had no patience or stratagy, he acted on impulse and we learned that one mistake can lead to your death in battle." said Zane. he walks away towards the end of the Island but stopped after seeing Rezmond offer his hand with tears faling down his face.

"A...a...Ashtuk...P...Pl...Please...Help me." he whimpered. Zane thought that it would be a bad idea to help him but thought that Rezmond could find people who could help him get on the right path. Zane reaches his hand and gave him some energy.

"Here that's some of my energy. do yourself a favor and take it and get out of Fiore. start over, join a guild or find someone who will make your life complete. leave the past behind you, as it could damage your life and make you do things you'll regret and one day...it'll swallow you into a ceaspool of darkness and you'll never be happy. And if i EVER catch you in fiore, causing harm again to Lucy, my commraeds and anyone else, I'll kill you!" he yelled as he flies off. Asiat smiles at her older brother's advice, she belived that he had changed since she had seen him. Rezmond takes in what Zane told him but decided to ignore him and do the lowest thing he could do, he fires a beam right at Zane's chest which causes him to fall to the ground.

"you've gotten soft Ashtuk. Now your mistake will cost you." said Rezmond getting up. Asiat saw this and went throught the same phases as Zane, first sad then angry and transfroms into her super spectra form with long purple hair and greenish blue eyes. She rushes over to Rezmond and sneaks behind him.

"Good night...Rez." she said before releasing a ki blast behind his head which blew it off. Rezmond's body falls to the ground and Aisat picks up the jade emerald and runs to her brother and with using her emerald, she teleports herself and Zane off the Island. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others witness the the small island's explosion and were in shock.

"Oh my god...what horror." said Lisanna gasping. Wakaba's pipe drop from his mouth with Maccao and his son shocked.

"but i don't see Zane anywhere." said Brixlow trying to zoom out his vision. Hearing that, everyone had thought that the worst had happened...Zane had died in battle. everyone had tears forming from their eyes, even Elfman who thought that tears were things a man shouldn't show had tears coming out. Suddenly, Ummy hears footsteps and sees a woman carrying Zane still out cold and puts him on the ground. She then walks over to Lucy, who was in Loke's arms and put her hand over Lucy's forehead and within minuetes, Lucy gains concious and wakes up.

"Guys, Lucy's okay!" said Loke with Levy, juvia and some of the group checking up on her while Erza, Elfman and some of the others worried about Zane. Asiat tosses The jade emerald to Ummy who catches it.

"He'll be fine with the right medical attention. My name is Aisat, and the next time we meet we'll be enemies. so consider this a gesture of good faith." she said flying off. Erza holded Zane in her arms like an infant with tears streaming down her face.

"Zane wake up, Please wake up. Don't leave me Zane Alomar! i can't live in this world knowing that we lost you, please...please..." she said before she cried into his chest. Lucy sees Zane and walks towards his body was stunned to see him like this.

"He almost gave his life to save you. he Loved you to put his life on the line like that. and all you've done was give him nothing but hate and resentment for a mistake...and worst of all, a mistake that he didn't make. That's a bitch move...and this is coming from me." said Evergreen with Laki and Cana nodding.

"he did what any man should do for his woman, sacrifice his own life so she could live and be happy. you should give him a second chance." said Elfman with the guys and Levy with some of the girls nodding. Lucy knew that Zane went through alot and saw his body limped and cratled in Erza's arms. She kneels towards him and sheads a tear on his cheek.

"_Zane...I know that i've been a bitch towards you along with the other girls, but I want you to know that when you wake up, i'll be there by your side to comfort you. And i want to start fresh...so please wake up and be okay...thank you...for rescuing me." _She said in her head.

Erza carries Zane to the hotel with everyone following him. Minuetes later, Wendy walks out of the room with a smile.

"he'll make a full recovery." she said with everyone cheering and whooping. Everyone went in and saw Zane resting. everyone was bombarding him with congratulations and praise. Makarov eventually told everyone to go to their rooms for bed.

"Erza go ahead, i'll be fine." he said with a weak smile. She nods and walks out trying to hold in the tears. She sees Lucy and walks as if nothing hapened trying to hold in her emotions. Lucy walks in and sees Zane all bandaged in bed.

"look...no matter what anyone says or tells you, in my opinion this was not your fault." he said.

"Of cours it's my fault, you would've been dead because i believed a false lie over the truth!" she yelled.

"I'm fine. Despite these injuries, i can get up and walk but everyone would bitch about me needing to save my strenght. sleeping here tonight?" he asked her

"No. The master has ordered me to sleep on the couch in the living room. thought that it would make less drama." she replied sadly.

"Well that sucks. you should go, we can talk during breakfast okay?" he said kissing her hand. She blushed and walked away to the couch. Zane closed his eyes and went fast asleep

for once...he was...at peace.

Chapter 11 complete.

But i got some bad news...the next few chapters ...ARE FILLER! (O.O)

Zane: buttt...it's good filler. You guys get to see romance happen, wild parties, Lemon scenes and lots more

Lucy: so you guys stay tuned and you dont changed that dial

You heard the two main characters, stay tuned and don't forget to review the story, it would be awesome if you did.


	12. Chapter 12-Oh Loke, Where have you gone?

Heyy guys, Fanficlord123 here with the next chapter. Sorry I'm late; I have a lot on my plate with college applications, school work and family chores. So here's the next chapter as promised.

Chapter 12- Oh Loke, where have you gone?

Zane opens his eyes and sees himself in a hospital like room and wonders how he got there. He gets up and sees bandages all over his body.

"Oh so you're up already Zane. Good, everyone is waiting outside for you." Said Wendy sitting in a chair with a bandage on her head.

"Where am I?" asked Zane

"We're back at fairy tail. Your friend teleported us here and we were able to treat your wounds." She replied. Zane sees that he is shirtless and puts on a red shirt that he sees on another chair and walks out of the room to gain some fresh air. Everyone sees Zane walking out and gasp that he's up and moving.

"Zane! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Levy.

"You should rest. Your injuries were highly severe." Said Jet and Dory in unison.

"He doesn't have to. Specters heal over time and with those injuries, Zane just gets stronger." Said Ummy walking up to Zane. Zane then gasps from seeing Ummy up and walking as he knew he saw him being blasted by Rezmond. Both Ummy and Zane saw each other and tears fell down their faces as they both embraced each other with a big hug. Suddenly, Natsu walks up and joins in on the hug. Gray follows suit and joins in on the hug and eventually everyone joins in with tears flowing from their eyes as well. Zane then feels someone hugging him from behind, he looks down and sees that someone's hands were wrapped around his chest. They looked too small to be a man's and decides to look behind him.

He comes to a surprise that it was Lucy who was hugging him. He pushes his body towards her signaling her to wrap herself around his chest which she did. He sees a tear on face and kisses it off her face secretly.

Five minutes after the hug, everyone was eating breakfast like a huge family and was stunned to see Ummy and Zane devouring food like it was nothing. Even Natsu and happy were shocked to see them eat like that

"Once again Mirajane, you cooked me what is the most delicious breakfast ever." Said Zane slurping down his pancakes.

"Peah Mss Myrawane. I bever had wood wood like phis." Said Ummy with his mouthful of food.

"Now how about you say that again without food in your mouth." Said Evergreen disgusted by Ummy's Table manners. Ummy swallows down his food and clears his throat.

"As I was saying. This is some good food. You make an excellent significant other for my master." Said Ummy. Mirajane blushed as she had thought of herself with Zane. Zane overlooks Lucy and sees that she hadn't touched her food.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Zane asked. Lucy remained silent with a saddened look on her face. Ummy sees that Lucy hasn't touched her food either.

"…Are you going to finish that?" Ummy asked her. Zane reaches behind Lucy and slaps Ummy on the back of his head. Lucy pushes her plate towards him

"It's okay Ummy, you can have it." She said getting up and walked towards the door. Zane follows her as Ummy devours Lucy's food. Lucy Walks to the front and tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Zane asked her.

"Why is everyone trying to forget what happened? I understand that everyone is trying to move on but I mean we almost lost you and I…I…thought you were dead. You almost died to save my life even when I was ignoring you for a false crime. I feel so pathetic." she said as the tears grew bigger. Zane then closed in for a hug which caught Lucy off guard.

"Lucy listen to me, I Don't want you to EVER cry again or anyone else! Seeing my teammates cry means that I couldn't protect them and it makes me feel like a loser but it would make me feel suicidal knowing that I couldn't protect you from what would make you sad or unhappy. So for my sakes, become strong. A strong woman that never cries unless it's necessary. Understand?" said Zane looking into her eyes trying not to cry. She nodded and looked at back at him. For a second for them, it felt like the world had stopped. They leaned closer to each other and were about to kiss. Ummy then out of nowhere pops between them and both Zane and Lucy break apart.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys but…have you guys seen loke?"Ummy asked. Zane and Lucy shooked their heads.

"Loke went missing somewhere last night and no one has seen him since. Even his girlfriends don't know where he is." He said pointing at a group of beautiful women who were weeping. Zane then walks back inside and sees everyone worried.

"All right listen up; I understand that Loke has gone missing. We will find him as he is our friend…Nay our family member but we need to remain calm otherwise we ourselves can get lost and that could be even worse. Wendy, Carla, Ummy and Romeo you check the skies. If you find him report back here. Natsu, Gray and Erza, you guys ask the town folk if they had seen Loke. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, you guys check the forest are and see if he was around there. Juvia, Gajeel and Laxus, you guys check the pier and ask the operator if he had seen Loke travel on any of the boats. Levy, Jet and dory, you guys remain here just in case Wendy comes back. Cana, Maccao and wakaba, check the bars or inns and ask if they seen Loke before he disappeared. Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow, you guys ask any other women if they had seen loke as he is well loved by pretty women in this town. Makarov, I leave you in charge from this point on." Said Zane walking beside Lucy. Makarov jumps to the top ledge.

"You heard Zane, one of my children, one of your siblings has gone missing and we will not give up until we find him as he would for the rest of us. Now go out there and find him and BRING…HIM…HOME!" he yelled casting fire into the air. Everyone ran off to either their destined areas or went around town.

"What a speech…truly he is a man!" said Elfman in tears.

"Yes. I feel inspired to not give up until we find Loke." Said Erza smiling trying to hide herself blushing. After everyone had left, Lucy taps Zane on his shoulder.

"_What about us?"_ she whispered in his ear.

"Well…we can look at the train station and see if he took a train out of the country." He replied. She nodded and started to walk. While she was walking, Zane had an idea; he ran at hyper fast speeds, picked up Lucy bridal style and started to fly. Lucy shrieked as Zane did this without her having the slightest clue. She kicked and screamed at the fact that she was not on the ground.

"Lucy relax, it's me Zane." He said trying to hold his composure. Lucy started to calm down after hearing his voice and saw that she was in the air. She could see everything from up top: from the town square and how everyone looked like ants, the pier and how the sun contrasted with the clouds and the blue water and sky and could see her teammates looking for Loke.

**Happy: And Then…**

Meanwhile in a part of town, Natsu, gray were arguing as usual about who is stronger.

"I'm way stronger than you flame head!" said Gray

"Oh really Gray, why don't you take me on!" Yelled Natsu. Both of them were butting heads with each other and eventually started to fist fighting each other. Erza then grabs both of them by the ear.

"Until the two of you are stronger than me, NO FIGHTING!" She yelled with the two of them cowering in fear as usual. "We are here to look for Loke, not the other way around so start looking!" she yelled. Within seconds, the two of them started to ask people around town.

"They'll never grow up." Said Erza walking.

"Aye." Said happy flying beside her.

**Meanwhile…at the pier…**

"Gajeel have you found anything about Loke?" asked Juvia

"No. I haven't found anything. Even when I beat the crap out of the man at the pier, he still wouldn't talk." He replied cracking his knuckles.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" said Laxus.

"Y…yeah. I have found out that Loke was seen here last night." Said Juvia. Laxus nodded in agreement.

"That's true. Cause I went to the bar near here and the owner said that he saw loke somewhere around between late last night to early this morning. He said he paid off his tabs, thanked him for everything and then left." Said Laxus. "Good work Juvia. At least someone contributes to the investigation." He added targeting Gajeel. Gajeel knew that he was referring to him and marched up to Laxus.

"You wanna start something?" he angrily asked.

"Bring it." Laxus replied. They both go at each other for the next ten minutes while juvia looks into the water saying…

"_I wonder what Gray-sama is thinking…?"_

_**Meanwhile in the sky…**_

"Hey Carla. Have you seen him?" asked Romeo. Carla shakes her head and continues to fly while Romeo jumps onto the next roof. Ummy flies up next to Wendy and tries to flirt with her.

"We're so high up, aren't you scared?" he asked her

"No. I'm good; I've flown this high before." She replied. Romeo sees them close together and growls at Ummy for trying to flirt with Wendy.

"I'm Ummy. What's your name?" he asked her. Carla sees Ummy trying to get too close to Wendy and speeds up.

"I love to chat but we got to find Loke. Nice meeting you Ummy." Said Wendy. Ummy stops and curses himself for failing to woo Wendy over. Romeo sees this and snickers and continues to jump on roofs to catch up.

As the sun sets, everyone comes back to the guild empty handed. Some had information on Loke's Whereabouts while some didn't.

"Damnit! We couldn't find anything important about Loke. Hey where's Zane and Lucy?" asked Elfman and Lisanna points to the two as she sees Zane flying carrying Lucy. Lucy gets off Zane and walks to the group.

"Wait…you can fly Zane?" asked Bisca. Zane nodded in response to her question. Zane walked to the guys while Lucy walked towards the girls.

"Have you guys found anything?" Zane asked them.

"No we have not and I've failed to show that a man can find his teammates! Even with the info we have isn't good enough to find him" Elfman yelled before bursting to tears. Zane Looks at Mirajane and Lisanna with a "_What happened to him" _Look.

"My brother was inspired by your speech and how you took leadership with the rest of us. He's been saying that you are a true man and would be honored if he had a battle with you." Said Lisanna. Zane was surprised that Elfman admired him and kept that in mind.

Meanwhile the girls were bombarding Lucy with questions about her experience flying with Zane.

"How did it feel to be in the air?" asked Levy.

"Was it like you were on top of the world and you could do anything?" asked Laki with the others nodding. Lucy blushed as she reminisced her moments flying in the air with Zane.

"It was like magic. The way we flew at not too high fast, not too slow was like we were cutting through air. The way the people looked like ants from where we were and how the sun looked as it fused with the clouds and he smelled like fresh cocoa beans…just amazing." She said before blushing to a darker shade of red.

The girls squealed as she finished explaining how she felt while flying. Erza however walks up and all of them become quiet.

"So you've also experienced flying with Zane. I'm glad that you enjoyed it as I did." she said smiling.

"Yeah. Did you enjoy as I did?" Lucy asked her. Erza nodded and walked inside. Back in the guild house, everyone was still disappointed that they couldn't find Loke. Zane saw the sad faces on his teammates and couldn't bare to see them like this. suddenly, within seconds, he got an idea.

"Lucy summon Crux for me please." Said Zane. Lucy wondered why Zane would ask her to summon Crux.

"If wondering why, I have a hunch. Whenever Loke is around you, he runs off due to you being a celestial mage. Maybe just maybe, there could be a strange reason why." He said. Everyone thought that at first, it would pointless but then thought that it would be better to test out that theory than not to. Lucy goes to the center and performs a summoning.

"Open gate of the cross…Crux!" she commanded and within seconds, A silver cross appeared by her side. She greeted him and told him what has happened to Loke. Zane then walks up to him with a photo.

"Do you know anything about this guy and why he hates celestial mages?" asked Zane.

"Certainly. One moment." He replied before falling asleep. Zane saw him sleeping and was about to be angry for him doing that until Lucy Whispered in his ear that Crux gets info the way he does. Zane then becomes Calm and waits for Crux to finish.

"It appears that he had some history with Karen Lilica. But I'm afraid that I cannot explain the whole history as it is against the rules." Said Crux. Zane goes into a train of thought and then remembers that name.

"I think I know where he is, thanks Crux you've been very helpful. Lucy, let's roll." He said running to the door. Lucy thanks Crux and seals him away and follows Zane outside. Zane positions his arms signaling that they were going to fly. She jumps onto him bridal style and they were off at higher speeds than before.

"What's going on Zane?" Lucy asked him.

"why couldnt've I realize who he was?" he asked himself

"_Damnit. if we don't get to Loke in time, he could..."_

Clif hanger. i usually don't do clifhangers but I dont feel like typing any more. So here's chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be up somewhere around Late November to Early december.

*UPDATE*= i'm starting a new fairy tail Fanfic but i need your help. I have two ideas and by your vote, i will use that idea.

Idea #1 = High school.

Your fave fairy tail characters ( and some villians) will go through one of the most dangerous places to ever be created where many people's futures can go up...or down. and that is a place I like to call...High school.

Idea #2 = Mafia. A Fairy tail story.

Guns, drugs, extorion and worst of all murder. What does these evil ingredients form? one of the most dangerous Organized crime family on the planet. see what happens when these guys turn to a life of crime.

So which one do you like? leave a message or a review with your answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- a Shocking confession revealed. The Battle for the emeralds begin!

Zane while carrying Lucy was zooming at supersonic speeds with worry about his guild mate Loke.

"Have you found out something about Loke?" she asked him.

"His name is not Loke. His real name is Leo…the lion spirit." He replied. Lucy wasn't sure about what Zane had said until she thought about it. Within seconds, she knew what he meant.

"Y…y…you mean the celestial spirit Leo the lion?!" she asked. Zane nodded in response to her question.

"But how did he withstand staying in the real world? If a spirit stays out too long, they can die." She asked him,

"It's his sentence. You probably are wondering what I meant by that so I'll tell you." Zane said.

"It all started about three years ago

**Flashback: **

**Legend:**

_Italic=Zane's Narration_

_**Bold Italic= Quote**_

_There was a celestial mage who went by the name of Karen Lilica. She was a member of the blue Pegasus guild and was really cute. From what I've heard from some members of the guild including Hibiki that she was known for dating a taking a large group of guys back to the guild which disgusted everyone who knew her. _

"_**I'm going to get a facial at the salon. So why don't you guys just go home for the day."**_ _She told them_

"_**But Karen, you said that we're going out tonight." **__Said one of the guys. _

"_**But you said that we were going to have dinner tonight." **__Said the second gentleman_

"_**No. you said you were going out with me tonight."**_ _Said the third man. Karen takes a look at him._

"_**Which one are you again?" **__She asked him._

"_**It's me Taglora. We went out three times." **__He sadly replied. The men started arguing over who was better for Karen. Without them noticing, she took off with an annoyed look on her face._

_As I already told you Lucy, she was a known celestial mage but unlike you, she treated them a lot different in fact…a lot worse._

_She then turns around and takes out a golden key._

"_**Open gate of the white lamb…Aries!"**_ _she yelled and within seconds, a spirit with pink hair, white clothes and horns._

"_**Did you call me?" **__She asked. The guys turned around and saw Aries and swarmed around her. She gives Aries the order to escort the men home and she refused and things…just…got…ugly._

"_**But it's not my job to serve these guys." **__She shy fully says. Karen didn't like that Aries refused and decided to make sure she didn't do that again, so she slapped her._

"_**Now go do what I told you to do!" **__Karen commanded. And like a lapdog, Aries did what she was told to do. _

**Flashback ended:**

Lucy was shocked how Karen treated Aries; she herself treated her spirits as if they were her own family. Zane kept flying at the same speed without any means of stopping.

"There's more to this story as I was told by the blue Pegasus guild master Bob. He actually tried to tell Karen what the consequences were of treating spirits that badly." Zane told her

**Flashback start. **

"**A** **lowly spirit thinks she can back talk towards me. What is she thinking?**" _She says walking into the guild base. The guild master Bob, over heard her say this. _

"**Oh, I don't know why you treat Aries so bad. You should treat them better or bad things can happen. I even heard you used her as a shield**." _Said Bob._ _Karen however thought that what he was saying was rubbish and decided to ignore what her master had said and told him that they were her spirits and she can use them in any way she saw fit. He walked through the bar and counter and he then was in a burst of rage which never had happened._

"**Spirits** **aren't tools or shields you can use on your own free will, they are beings with feelings like you and I. If you don't change your ways, the next person who will suffer is you!**" _he yelled out in furious rage. She was speechless by what he had said and had thought that Aries ratted her out so things went from bad to worse. _

"**YOU RATTED ON ME TO THE MASTER**!" _she yelled after pushing Aries down. _

"**No it wasn't me I didn't say anything**!" _Aries said defending herself._

"**YOU LIAR**!" _ Karen yelled as she abused her. She then eventually stops and a wolfish grin appears on her face. _

"**Hmm…I'm curious to see what you'll look like in seven days so your punishment will be that you remain in the human world for a week**" _Said Karen with a sadistic smile on her face._

"**But… you don't have that much power to do that." **_Aries said getting up. Karen just laughed after Aires stated that._

"**Don't underestimate my powers. Besides, if I were you I'd wonder how I would look after seven days.**" _She said. Aries then disappears and then Loke comes and takes her punishment in her place. He said that she wouldn't get away with harming Aries. Loke demanded that she break their contract with him and Aries as he couldn't partake in her evil ways. As the days went by, Loke's strength went down by a large amount and within time, Karen started to get weak as well. She begged Loke to return, but he refused until she destroyed the pact between him and Aries. Three months later, she was dead and the celestial king had found out and banished Loke to the human world for his actions. _

**Flashback End.**

"But why did the king do that to him. All he did was protect his friend, that shouldn'tve happened." said Lucy. Zane nodded in agreement but then a frown came upon his face.

"True but he disobeyed the rule of what a celestial spirit must do: serve it's master. You may not agree with it but what was done on that day was done. He chose to accept death like a specter would." said Zane as he stopped and landed in a forested like area. Lucy hopped of Zane and followed him through bushes and trees. They eventually see Loke at what looked like a grave site.

"why are you two out here? shouldn't you be in bed you two?" Loke asked them.

"Maybe i just wanna chat with you...Leo." said Zane. Loke was shocked to hear his real name. Lucy stepped forward in front of Zane.

"Loke, why didn't you tell me that you were a..." she said before Loke cut her off.

"Why should I tell you anything!" he barked. Lucy stepped back while Zane then walked up.

"Because we're your teammates, we want to do everything we can to help our own. I understand and respect the fact that you are trying to take responsibilty for your actions but you dont have to die like this. i'm going to convince the celestial king to give you another chance." Lucy said.

Suddenly, the celestial king arrived in front of them. Lucy was stuuned as well as Zane due to his large size, large plated armor and his long whiskers. He then looks down and Lucy cowers behind Zane.

"How dare you say that you'll make me change my mind about Loke's sentence. That will not happen!" he shouted.

"Lucy its fine. I appricate what you and Zane are trying to do but i've chosen to take this sentence even if it means death." Said Loke bowing his head in shame.

"Even if he did so to protect Aries, he still failed to obey his master's orders which costed her life." The king said in a thundering voice. Lucy then went out of hiding and marched forward towards the king.

"But what will you gain from this Loke? your death will make everyone at fairy tail even more sad and it won't bring Karen back." Said Lucy.

"That's right. Although he broke one the main rules of being a celestial spirit which was to serve his/her master without question, but he protected his friend from being harmed and we specters learned that those who brake rules are scum, that's true. however, those who abandon their commrades are lower than scum, no they are shit beneath your shoe!" Zane yelled. Lucy nodded and stood beside him.

"Even if that is the case, I still decided to go through with this. I've made up my mind." said Loke as he starts to slowly fade away. With only minuetes away before Loke fades forever, Lucy summons all of her spirits that she had collected. At that rate, she knew that she would die by doing this but at this point, she mustered all the power that she had inside of her. suddenly The Virgo key that Zane had kept started to glow and the Virgo spirit appeared."

"He commited a sin upon staying in the human world, refusing to obey his masters orders!" the spirit king yelled.

""It's not a sin! Caring for your friends feelings is not a sin! If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting your sin that way!" Lucy barked back at the king. The king was shocked to see a mere human stand against him. Zane holds Lucy's hand along with all the other spirits holding her hand. The king sees this and is amazed that his subjects have faith in Lucy as a celestial mage.

"I have decideded on a new puinshment." he said looking towards Loke. "You will hearby sever Mrs. Lucy until the end of her days. Is that clear?" he said sternly. Loke nodded and within a minuete, his key appeared and Loke put on his trademark suit. He then sees Karen's spirit smiling. Loke realized that Karen had finally learned what he was trying to tell her

"I told you it'll work...Loke." she said before she fainted and all the spirits dissappeared. Zane catches her and carries her while he flies off. Loke then walks up to Zane.

"Please take good care of her when I cannot do so." said Zane. Loke nodded and told him that he would do that for the rest of his life before he vanished

Lucy then wakes up and sees that shes in the air meaning Zane had to be carrying her and they were flying home.

"Z...Zane...where are we...?" Lucy asked him.

"On our way to your house, you looked too tired to go back to the guild." he said quietly. "By the way, good work there. You've convinced the king that it's important to protect your allies as they will do the sam for you." Lucy smiled as she then closed her eyes and was soothed by the calm gentle wind that brushed against her skin. Zane arrived at Lucy's house and walked in by using a touch of the door. He walked to her bedroom, changed her clothes and tucked her in her bed. As Zane was about to leave he saw Lucy's eyes open.

"Z...Zane, would you mind sleeping with me just for tonight?" shee weakly asked him. Zane was inches away from the door when she asked him. Zane hesitated to do so.

"Pl...ea...se...?" she Cooed. Zane thought that he should stay by her side and gave in. He took off his clothes (leaving his boxers), and crawled into bed with her. He slept on the far corner of the bed and felt Luc feet touching his. She crawled towards him and nuzzled in his chest.

"Thank you for saving me and Cana. Will you ever forgive me for my mistake of not believing you?" she asked before falling asleep.

"Of course i forgive you. Why would I stay mad at you?" he replied before he too fell asleep.

**Meanwhile...**On a large airship, Yaj, Elius and the masked man were in on the bridge waitng for Asiat to come around. 5 minutes later, She arrives with Eina with Heimshi who was covered in bandages and Shailine who was in a wheelchair.

"Took you guys long enough, what were you doing?" Yaj asked them.

"That's none of your buisness Yaj!" Shailine barked at him. Yaj snickers as he knew why. a hollowgram of a a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age.

"You know why i'm calling at this hour." the man said

"I've told you, I will have the boy and the seven emeralds by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your location, as promised!" the masked man replied.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear friend. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the items I asked for soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!" the old man yelled. The hologram connection was turned off form the old man's location. Elius banged the table with his fist and marched to the masked man.

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the them before it's too late! I can take them!" Elius yelled with Yaj and Asiat holding him back.

Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the darkest guild in history. You know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans. No! Strength is their weakness... we find those seven emeralds, find this Ashtuk and then...Move forward with the plan! Call in our trump card. I want those emeralds and the boy found!" the masked man yelled. Asiat walked to a set of controls and pushed a few buttons and then returned to her spot.

"I have called upon you few for your services...Midnight." She said as a man with lean body structure, black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom stands in the center.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Cobra." Asiat called. this time a man of average height with spiky crimson hair which is styled upwards, aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He stand on the right next to midnight

"And why have you called for us...the ocarion Seris?" cobra asked.

"We need your great services. we hear of your group's control of the Dark guilds in the world. suddenly. a woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short, silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes appears and stands on the left next to midnight

"Angel." Said Aisat.

"Has this hve any importance to an angel of my status?" She asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, this target took away the man who you somewhat gained intrest in...Rezmond." said Eina. Angel gasped and curled her hands into a fist. "The next person will understand your pain Angel." Aisat said as Erigor flies in breaking the glass and stood next to Angel

"Erigor." Aisat said. Erigor sees Shailine in a wheelchair and was enraged. he looked at Heimshi and the boy nodded that it was someone's doing.

And last but not least...Racer." she says as very tall man, with a long face and blond and black hair, with the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk, and the black part composing the rest of his hair being very short, almost shaven.

"What are we looking for in particular?" he asked.

"These and these two." Said Elius as he threw three photos: One with the seven Kazora emeralds, and two being photos of Ummy and Zane. "Bring the Seven emeralds here and bring those two alive. Failure is not an option." Said Elius.

"And why should we do this job? I thought you had enough power to do so?" said Midnight as Shailine, Eina and Hiemshi look at each other embarassed.

"I thought so too. And the answer for your question...I was told to escort those items towards the "_Higher power._" in your little alliance." replied the masked man. he then looks at Asiat, Yaj and Elius.

"you three, go with them. you will work together with these fine people. After all, don't you have history with these emeralds along with those two boys?" the masked man asked. The tree nodded and walked out of the bridge with the five other wizards. Elius quickly briefed them about the situation and the five of them flew off while Elius and the others stayed behind.

"why aren't we going with them Elius?" Asiat asked him

"Asiat, we know you killed Rezmond." said Yaj. Asiat was shocked to hear that they knew about his death.

"Rezmond was a filrt who always played with the hearts of beautiful women. He never thought that it would be his down fall. But now the time for us to take down Ashtuk is now. everyone get ready." said Elius. the three nodded as Yaj took off his cloak to revealed a well toned muscluar physique with the same skin tone and phyiscal features as Zane and Elius, transformed into his super spectra form. Asiat did the same and recived praise from Yaj. While Elius transformation surprises all of them as he ascended towards a higher form. His bright blue hair becomes longer and rigid to stand up even more. His saphire aura pulses at a higher frequency and his muscle mas increased by double of the first form. Both Aisat and Yaj were in pure amazement and fear.

"That's right you guys, I have unlocked more of my powers which was locked away many years ago along with Ashtuk and Yaj's. I have reached towards Super spectra...2!" he yelled as the three of them followed the members of Ocarion Seris.

"_Ashtuk...our battle begins now! Hope you ready to DIE!_" said Elius before laughing manically.

TO BE CONTINUED...

sorry if this chapter is up earlier than i said it would be, i was bored. i know if the romance between Zane and Lucy seems rushed.

Speical shout out goes to -falls for hr onging support. Check out her story, who are you. it's really good and it looks like it'll have potential...okay i'm out.


	14. Chapter 14 terrible past

Fanficlord123: Hey guys, Fanficlord123 here with the chapter 14 of the mystery wizard.

Gray: We've looked over the reviews and have seen that most of you don't leave anything for the writer

Natsu: That's because you're always stripping you gay Popsicle!

Gray: WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME HEAD?!

Natsu: YOU HEARD ME ICE QUEER!

Gray: LET'S GO RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Natsu: YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT!?

(Natsu and Gray fight…As usual until Erza, Lucy and Zane walk in.)

Erza: Are you two fighting again?

Gray: No Erza…we weren't fighting…we were being best friends

Natsu: AYE!

(Lucy and Zane sigh)

Lucy: Anyways…please leave a review for this story; it'll help encourage the writer to continue his work.

Fanficlord123: Sorry to bump into this but…this chapter is VERY LONNNGGGG! This chapter will explain Zane and Ummy's past and how he got to where he was.

Zane: And with that we say…

Team Natsu: ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 14- Shocking confession and a tearful past (part 1)

Lucy opens her eyes to a bright sunny morning. The birds were singing, the sky was bright blue and the wind gave off a warm gentle breeze. She had no idea in terms of what happened last night, all she could remember was that she and Zane went to confront Loke about his past and the fact she summoned all of her spirits and then she fainted.

Suddenly she felt something furry gliding down her back. At first, she didn't mind as it was somewhat soothing but then got annoying and turned around to see who or what was doing that.

She was shocked to see Zane, half naked in his boxers with dog ears and a tail. She gasped and shuddered on the fact that Zane was in her bed and with dog ears and a tail.

"_OMG I can't believe that he's here. The question that is on my mind is how did he get in my bed? And he has dog ears and a tail…what the hell! But they look so cute on him…I wanna touch them_" She said to herself as she moved her hand towards his ears and touched them. She was amazed on how soft they were and felt like she could do this all day. Zane then wakes up and sees Lucy touching him. At first, he didn't mind as she looked kinda cute doing it, but then he looks and sees his tail swinging back and forth. Once he saw it, he jumped out of bed with a scream landing on the floor. He then looks at his hands and saw his claws and looked in the mirror.

"I'm the one who should be freaking out here! You were in my bed!" she said

"Only because you asked me too!" he yelled back. Lucy looked shocked as well as puzzled towards Zane's reply.

"After I dropped you off, I was on my way out and you said weakly "_Z...Zane, would you mind sleeping with me just for tonight? Pl...Ea...Se..._" he said surprisingly immating Lucy's voice. Lucy was surprised that Zane copied her voice. Lucy just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. Zane started to put on his clothes except his shirt and sat on Lucy's bed. Lucy comes out of the bathroom and Zane follows her downstairs to see that the team was in her living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. Zane stops near the stairwell to prevent him from being seen.

"Can't you tell Lucy, we were bored." Said natsu with happy nodding.

"You didn't come back last night so we came here to see if you were home." Said Gray.

"Where's Zane? He also did not come back last night as well." Said Erza with the team nodding. Zane knew that he might as well reveal himself to the group and walked downstairs. Everyone was shocked to see him walk down the stairs, especially Erza and had dog ears and a long tail.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked his team. They were shocked to see sharp fangs on his teeth and dangerous looking eyes. Happy cowered behind Natsu, Gray was stuttering in fear and Erza stood up and walk to get a closer look at Zane.

"W…WH…wha…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ZANE!?" asked Happy, Natsu and Gray in unison. Zane looks away without answering their question. He starts to walk towards the door.

"I have to go home for a sec, go to the guild. I'll explain everything there." He replied leaving. Lucy saw a look in his eyes before he left. They had the look of guilt, shame and sadness.

Later, Zane arrives at his house and freshens up and puts on new clothes. He walks over to his closet and takes his Topaz emerald, a medium shaped straight sword, Nanor's speed boots, his Jet black cloak, holsters, pouches and a few of the seized weapons from the base of those bandits he fought awhile ago. He straps on his equipment and used the Kazora emerald to teleport to the guild.

**Happy:** And then…

Meanwhile, Team Natsu and everyone else was at the guild doing the usual. Natsu was explaining what had gone on at Lucy's house.

"And then I saw Zane walk downstairs and he had these dog ears, sharp looking eyes, claws and a long tail." He told everyone using large hand gestures to help explain the story with Gray nodding and happy saying 'Aye'.

"I never knew that Lucy was a freak." Said Wakaba laughing with the others sitting around him doing wolf whistles. Cana then hits him on the head and everyone stops laughing in an instant.

"Speaking of which…where is he?" asked Levy. Zane then appears holding his emerald. Everyone sees what Natsu was saying about him and were screaming in shock and were cowering behind tables. Zane saw everyone hide and hung his head in shame and sadness. Ummy, Lisanna and Laxus walked in after a mission and saw everyone hiding and Zane standing in the middle.

"What's going on here?" asked Lisanna. Laxus scratches his head and looks puzzled while Ummy jumped off Laxus's back and walked towards Zane. Out of nowhere, Ummy transforms into the same thing as Zane.

"Master. You're in your full form." said Ummy. Zane nodded and shedded a tear, followed by several more. Ummy was surprised to see tears from his master's eye.

"_Oh no...Master is sheding tears. Not the ones that he would shed due to laughter, but the real deal. And it's caused by these people who he trusted. My master told me that you should never shed tears no matter what the cost unless it's all over...anyone who makes my master cry...will...DIE!'_ he said in his head. Ummy shedded tears and fell to his knees. And like Zane, Rezmond, Aisat and Elius, Ummy went from sadness to complete. Ummy lets out a bloody roar and transforms into a super spectra from which was similar to Zane's as well as dog ears, tail, fangs and claws.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! YEAH , MY MASTER HAS DOG EARS, A TAIL, FANGS, SHARP EYES AND CLAWS. BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HVE TREAT HIM LIKE HE WAS A MONSTER! I THOUGHT THAT FAIRY TAIL WAS KNOWN FOR ACCEPTING PEOPLE INTO THEIR GUILD REGARDLESS OF THEIR APPEARANCE OR PAST, KNOWN FOR BEING KIND TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER, BEING LIKE FAMILY FOR THOSE WHO EITHER RAN AWAY FROM HOME OR DON'T HAVE ONE. ME AND ZANE WERE KICKED OUT OF OUR FOR BEING DIFFERENT, NOT BEING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. AND THE WORST THING IS...YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Ummy yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran towards his master and hugged him. Everyone had realized that Ummy was right, they didn't even knew Zane that well and when the truth came out, they ran away. Laxus and Lisanna walked up to the crew with a stern look on his face.

"Ummy is right. Every single word is the truth. I was told that this guild was made for people who had nowhere to go, nowhere to turn and where people can feel proud to be they and be happy. When I got Excommunicated, I realized that I made the greatest mistake of my life. But, looks like you guys are nothing but liars! Why the hell did I even decide to come back?!" he yelled. This hurted everyone even more, especially Makarov who banished his grandson who didn't care about the guild. Makarov then walks up to the front with a stool and decided to sit. Everyone was wondering why he did that.

"Come now my son, tell us your story." he said with a smile. Eventually everyone followed suit. Zane sighed and decided to confess his past. Ummy then powers down.

"As you now know, I'm not human, im a-" he said before being cut off by Cana

"Alien from another planet." she said. Everyone gasped at how she knew that. She pointed towards Ummy signaling that he told her.

"She's right. My real name is-" he said again this being cut off by Erza

"Ashtuk Zathanos Nofada." she said. Everyone again gasped in shock in terms of how she knew that.

"OMG! ALIEN INVASION!" yelled Jet and Dory screaming before Gajeel knocked them out.

"They are right. My name is Ashtuk Zathanos Nofada, I'm a resident from the planet Vestra." said Zane. Ummy then walked up to the center.

"It was one of the most beautiful places you would ever see. The green luscious grass, the clear blue skies, clean water, tall mountains-"

"Wait...wha...what do you mean by was?" Zane asked him. Ummy bowed his head down and looks away not answering Zane's question. Cana the walks up to Zane and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Zane...the planet was destroyed by an asteroid." said Cana sadly. Zane was devastated by that and his face went pale. Ummy was about to continue until Zane covers his mouth, signaling him that it should come out of his mouth.

"I was born from the youngest member of the royal lineage. My family was responsible for defending the planet when all else fails. Years ago, a great demon attacked our planet. Its attacks could destroy mountains and create tsunamis. Everyone had tried their best to defeat it, but failed with their lives being taken. However, one man sacrificed his life and sealed the demon into a child. That man was my grandfather and the child was me. And I'll never forgive him for doing that! " Zane said clenching his fist and took off his shirt and turned around

Everyone gasped as Zane turned around and took off his shirt to reveal a devilish tattoo on his back. It had the devil reaching out his hands with a smile filled with jagged fangs with a red star with ancient symbols all over

"All my life people had called me tons of things: Bastard, freak, loser but the worst one was...monster. People always called me that before they yell at me, beat me, threw stuff at me and worst of all...pee on Me." said Zane shedding a tear. Several members of the guild started crying while others holded it in. most were disgusted imagining Zane as a kid being peed on.

"I would've fought back, but if I did, my family would beat me for doing so I had to take it. The only ones who cared were my mother, grandmother and my two cousins: Yaj and Elius." Zane said getting up.

"They too were born with devil gene but in a different way than I was: their mothers had made an offer to demon to give them the same powers as me at the time, while Ummy's father did me to make his son a killing tool. They were like brothers to me, they cared for me when all my other cousins would look at me with the same dark cold look that everyone gives me. My grandmother was the kindest lady of all, she treated me like I was her own son and would always cry after seeing me being mistreated."Zane said.

**Flashback: (Zane's PoV)**

I had walked into the estate all covered in bruises and cuts from the usual beatings and I saw her grandmother in tears. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. I knew why she was crying, I was once again beaten by strangers as well as my own family, she hated that her own children would beat me and sometimes order their children to do beat me and act like nothing happened.

"Grandma its okay, I know people treat me different unlike how they treat Elius, Yaj and the others but I don't let get to me. Cause one day, I'm going to be like my mom and dad and serve in the royal army and be the strongest thing alive!" I told her with a goofy grin.

This made her cry even more. The fact that I go through this and keep on walking with a smile on her face made her cry with tears of joy instead of pain. Then Elius and Yaj came in and joined in the hug as they saw what she and I go through and were taught by her that you should accept one another as the great elder gods made us.

**Flashback end:**

The whole group started to shed tears as they never knew Zane would have had this type of life. Lucy saw him trying to hold it in his pain and thought that he should just let it out. Everyone knew that Zane was not finished so they wiped their tears and remained quiet.

"How did you and Ummy meet?" asked Wendy. Zane looked at Ummy and He nodded, telling Zane to tell them.

**Flashback(Zane's PoV…Again):**

It was an ordinary evening at my grandmother's estate. Yaj, Elius and I had finished our training and were coming in to eat. As we began to eat, I saw my mother walk in. my mother was slim with long black hair, brown eyes, battle armor and had a helmet on her head. I ran towards her and hugged the same way as my grandmother.

"Now Ashtuk, there's someone I would like to meet. Come on, no one's going to hurt you here." My mother told a person hiding behind the door. Suddenly, a little kid walked into the room soaking wet and his clothes tattered and torn and was covered in cuts and bruises which were fresh. He looked scared and hid behind my mother's leg.

"I found him passed out by the river. Poor thing was covered in cuts and bruises and I couldn't leave him there to die." My mother had explained to the rest of us. My grandmother somehow sensed the devil gene inside him but also saw that there was some good in the and we welcomed him in with open arms as. When it was time for bed, Ummy walked over to me in new sleeping clothes, covered in bandages.

"Can I see it?" he asked me. I gave him a confused look which he knew that he would have to explain what he meant by that.

""Let me see your curse mark." He said again. This time, I knew what meant but didn't because I wasn't allowed to show anyone my curse mark. He showed me his on his chest. It was smaller than mine was. I then showed him mine and he looked shocked to see mine on my back bigger than his. My mother had seen this and told him to hop to bed as he would start his training.

"He had a family: a mom and a dad. His mother loved him very much as he was her miracle child as she couldn't have kids. His father however, hated him due to the fact that he wasn't like many other kids your own age as they were able to be strong. He would get beaten by his drunken father and forced to go through the most extreme drills that no man or woman would ever pass. After seeing him fail over and over, his father summoned a demon and…and…offered his own wife as an offering." She told me trying to hold her tears. I then clenched my fist after hearing that; a man must love and protect his wife and children, not offer them to the devil. I then went to his room and asked him what's his name. Sniffling he said Ummilious Burnside. I lifted his head and asked him to say it again. He pronounced his name louder and did my signature thumbs up goofy smile.

"Well Ummy, I'm Ashtuk Zathnaos Nofada and I'm going to be your big brother…okay? Get up early tomorrow, your true training will begin." I told him. Tears flowed out as he nodded and hugged me.

**Flashback end…(again):**

Everyone had lost it. The group was in tears over his story, espically Lucy because her life was sort of like his, only it was her father who mistreated her. She then looked out the door and saw all the town folk in tears as they too had heard Zane tragic story from outside. She walked up to Zane and then hugged him, rubbing his back with Erza hugging him from behind. Everyone had joined on the hug while Ummy stood and watched. Lucy then sees Ummy standing there alone.

"Hey, Ummy was it? Get in here, your now part of us." She said with a smile on her face. Ummy then bursts into more tears as he ran towards Zane and hugged him.

_"Today...I have a home..." _was all that he could think of

TO be continued...

i hope this chapter made you guys cry as it did for me.


	15. Chapter 15 - who likes who

Natsu: hey guys Natsu here, telling you guys that we're almost out of the filler arc

Group: YAYYY!

Lucy: with 5 move chapters to go, we'll see a lot of things happening like past stories, hilarious humor, romance and lots more

Ummy: Yeah so stay tuned as we count down the filler chapters.

Group: Now on with the story.

Chapter 15- who likes who…? Truth and dare will Tell us  


After hearing Zane's touching story, and decided to imprint Ummy with his own Guild seal as well as reinstate Laxus as a member of the guild, they did the usual: drink, brawl and whatever they wanted to do. MiraJane and Lisanna were at the bar talking while overlooking the rest of the group.

"It's great to be back home eh?" Mirajane asked his sister. She nodded and watches over Natsu as he punches Gray. She looked at his pink hair and strong muscles and just melted on the inside. Her eyelids became droopy, her face turned red and her body trembled. Mirajane saw this and poke her sister on her forehead.

"You like Natsu." She said in a childish tone.

"N…n…no I don't." she denied as her face went into a deeper shade of red. Mirajane pulls a smirk on her face and Lisanna Hungs her head in defeat.

"Ok ok ok. I do like him." She sadly admits. Mirajane squealed and did a little victory dance which attracted Macao and Wakaba from across the room. Cana, Juvia, Erza, Evergreen, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Laki and Bisca then walked over.

"Oi Mirajane, what's with the commotion?" asked Cana. Mirajane then stops and whispered into Cana's ear and told her the good news.

"OMG YOU LIKE NATSU!?" Cana yelled out loud which somehow only gains Natsu' attention

"wait…what?" he said before being punched into the wall by Elfman.

"A man focuses on the match and nothing else!" Elfman yells. The girls gathered in closer to prevent anyone from hearing.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Lucy

"When the time is right." Replied Lisanna. Ummy then walks towards them with a glass of water in his hand.

"I kept telling her to tell him before someone else does." Said Ummy. Everyone nods at his statement. Everyone else agreed.

"Well who do you like Cana?"Lisanna asked her in a aggravated tone.

"Zane." She said Cooly. All the girls excluding Wendy, Juvia and Lucy Squealed.

"he's so hot." Said Evergreen.

"I know. He's so strong, hunky, assertive, inspiring and sweet like candy. But my heart belongs to-"

"ALZACK!" everyone interrupted her. She blushed at everyone's statement. Juvia blushed at wile looking at Gray fight through the group of boys trying to take him down.

"Still trying to get Gray to like you?" asked Erza. Juvia blushed and kept studdering while covering her face. "You need to go up there and tell the boy that you like him before you lose your chance." She preaches. Juvia then looks down at herself and knew that she had to.

"so…who do you like Evergreen?" asked Mirajane. As she was about to speak, Ummy interrupts her and the group goes silent

"it's either my master Zane, the guy with the green hair or that guy over there." Said Ummy pointing towards Elfman punching out Gajeel. Evergreen gasped on how did he know that it would be between freed, Elfman or Zane. Everyone laughed.

"Hmm…well I can say that Mirajane also likes Freed or Mr. Laxus, Levy likes Gajeel, Laki I'm not so sure of, same goes for Wendy and Erza also likes my master." He added. Everyone was shocked…he guessed everyone's crush…correctly. Evergreen then laughed at their faces turning red.

"well that leaves you Lucy. Who do you like?" asked Wendy. Luc then starts moving around in her chair and holding her finger to her lips. By doing this everyone had a clear idea.

"Don't tell me that you like my master as well?" he pleaded. She quickly denied that claim by changing her position. Everyone had realize that she had a crush on him.

"well it's that obvious. You were about to kiss him at that dance party." Said Cana and everyone nodded while Ummy gasped. "I still think he still had the heart shaped Locket he wore plus the one you had before you took it off." Lucy remembered that locket she had on and how she accused Zane of being a lying cheater. Everyone saw a sad look appeared on his face.

"How did you and my sister meet?" Mirajane asked Ummy deciding to change the subject.

**(Ummy's PoV)**

Well…she was on a mission to eliminate a band of thieves who were harassing a group of farmers. I was passing along by with Mr. Laxus and we see her fighting these guys.

"Is… that a girl fighting some thugs?" I asked him. Laxus nodded at me and put on his cloak and gives me a look that said '_wanna help her?'_. I nodded and without hesitation, we went over there and helped her out. After all that shit was done, we went off before anything else happened.

**(Regular PoV)**

Everyone was amazed that Ummy but most of all Laxus would help her out. Suddenly, Ummy the takes a device and places it on his head and turns it on and looks at Lisanna. Everyone wondered what was that device he was using. He then takes it off and smiles.

"Woww Lis, your power level has increased. It's now at 8,000. Last time it was at 2,000 have you been working out?" he asked her before she flexed her arms being proud. He then turns off the device and looks at everyone else staring at him.

"This is a scouter, it tracks people's power levels. Power levels are people's strength. We use these scouters to determine the outcome of this battle. Who wanna know their power level step forward!" he yelled and everyone was in line. People were either cheering or in tears of their power level. Natsu went up first and Ummy scanned him. After his testing, Ummy nodded and gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"15,000…not bad." He said and Natsu cheered as he heard his power level. Gray sees this and rushes to get his power level scanned.

"14,750. Very close." He said hanging his head while Natsu taunts him. Erza then walks up and stands in the center. After her testing Ummy starts to shake and shudder.

"U…u...Ummy. what's her power level?" Wakaba asked him.

T…T…Twenty thousand." He said with everyone gasping and cowering in fear. She smiles and walks towards everyone. For the next several hours, Ummy was scanning everyone else's power level.

(**Here's the list.)**

**Natsu**: 15,000

**Gray**: 14,750

**Erza: **20,000

**Elfman: **16,000

**Cana: **14,000

**Maccao: **12,050

**Wakaba: **11,000

**Gajeel: **18,000

**Levy:** 13,020

**Jet: **9,000

**Dory: **9,000

**Laki: **9,000

**Evergreen: **14,070

**Laxus: **25,000

**Juvia : **14,000

**Wendy**: 16,012

**Romeo: **4,000

**Pantherlily:** 20,000

**Carla: **1,000

**Happy: **500

**Bisca: **11,150

**Alzack:** 11,000

**Nab: **9,750

**Reedus: **4,000

**Mirajane: **20,000

Juvia was running up to Gray with excitement hoping to get his attention.

"Gray-sama! We're almost at the same power level. Isn't that great?" Juvia asked him. Gray was too busy arguing with Natsu and sighed and walked away. Everyone wanted to see what other goodies that Zane had packed. Overtime, they had learned everything about the specter race from Ummy such as: their appetites, weaponry, way of life, technology, battle tatics, sacred Rituals and other things that they knew nothing about.

Zane then sees some people not in the best spirits due to finding out their power levels. He walked up to one of the tables and stood up on it. When everyone saw this, they stopped what they were doing and looked and listened.

"Alright Everybody listen up. I know some of you are disappointed about your power levels, but there's one thing that my Grandmother told me. If person A has a higher level than person B, person A will win. However, the factors of speed, strength, and technique can also come into factor when deciding the outcome of a fight. So person B can win if they can strategically use his wits. You want to become stronger, Train your body and mind, train with one another. That is how a guild should train, they get stronger together and bonds are made. Once you have something or someone precious to you is what makes you more stronger than anything. Tell me, what is precious to you?" he asked them.

Everyone had shouted what they fight and live for. Juvia yelled out Gray which made everyone tease him, including Natsu. Elfman yelled out that it was his sisters which gave him his manly strength, Alzack and bisca yelled out it was each other's love which made them stronger. Others yelled their families, their friends or just said that it was to become a better wizard than they were before. Zane then collected his friend's thoughts in his heart and then transformed into his super spectra form. This amazed everyone, including Lucy who hadn't seen this part of Zane before.

"Just hearing you guys say what makes you stronger makes me stronger. Just remember form the sun rise to the sun sets, you are fairy tail!" he yelled. Zane then looks at Lucy who is excited to hear such words form Zane. She then winks at him and he starts yelling out in a war cry method which everyone then does to show support towards him." Makarov and Laxus sees this and clapped.

"I think I know who should be the next guild master." Said Makarov. Laxus nods and walks downstairs to join in.

Later on, Night fall approached and they were doing the usual stuff. Everyone thought that it be best if no one took on a mission and just relax. There was music playing from Zane's custom sound pod, which everyone seemed to enjoy Ummy then suggests that they play truth or dare to ease the mood. Some people went home as they were too tired to play, while most stayed around.

"Ok…Gray, truth or dare?" Ummy asked him.

"Dare." He said with cool confidence. Ummy had remember that Juvia liked gray and he hated Natsu. So he had an idea.

"I dare you to Kiss Juvia." He said which made everyone oooohed. Gray at one was about to refuse.

"or as a twist you have to Kiss Natsu." He said with a evil smile. Gray was shocked to hear that and so was Natsu. Gray knew that it would be best to do the dare than kiss Natsu. He walks over to Juvia and leans in towards her and presses his lips against hers. As he did that, he only thought of getting in and getting out. But for some reason, he wanted the kiss to last longer. He loved the way her lips felt on his, it felt like a slice of heaven on earth.

They broke apart and both blushed at each other and walked back to their spots. Mirajane gives Ummy a thumbs up for the dare. Erza went up next.

"Cana, truth or dare?" Erza asked her. Cana thought about this for a few seconds and thought that if she picked dare, she could have fun with Zane.

"Dare!" she yelled with confidence. Erza had already thought of an idea until Ummy whispered in her ear and Erza nodded at the idea she received.

"Your dare is to seduce one of the guys here…and it can't be Zane." She said which made bow her head in shame. She felt like beating Ummy for bringing that idea to Erza's head.

" _Curses, I had the greatest idea and lil Ummy had to ruin it. But now, who should I pick? Natsu's too childish, Can't do Gray or Juvia will have my head, Laxus would enjoy it too much, Wakaba's married and all the others aren't enough for me so I guess I'll go for Maccao. He seems like a gentleman" _She thought to herself. She walks with her glass of beer, and walks over to Maccao and sits on his lap and shakes her waist around him causing him to blush. She then drinks a bit of her beer and leans in for a kiss which Maccao follows by kissing her back. she then pulls herself away from him and winks and sits back at her seat.

Everyone was amazed that she did that. Even Zane was amazed that Cana could move her waist and be sexy like that. for the next couple of minutes, people were doing either the most silliest dares or answering some far out questions. Cana dared Ummy to run the streets naked, Gray dared Natsu to eat ice cream which knocked him out cold, Alzack revealed that he lans on marrying Bisca somewhere in the future which everyone had awwed and Evergreen dared Elfman to wear a dress and hold her purse which made him feel less of a man. Finally it was Zane's turn and it was Erza's turn to ask him.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Both." he replied. Everyone knew that he could only pick one but decided to allow it.

"For your truth, which female do you like? and your dare, tell us something that no one knows but you." she said. Zane had thought about what to say, and within seconds he has an answer.

"Ok. I still sleep with a stuff animal at the age of nineteen." he confessed. everyone snickered and tried to hold in the laughter.

"for the truth part, i won't tell you guys directly, but she's strong in strenght and spirit, cute, a little naive, sexy, independent and above all else, accept me for who I am." he said looking down and sad. Everyone looked at him with worry thinking that he'll be depressed. After that, everyone went home as it got dark.

Ummy and Zane were walking towards Zane's house. The two were laughing as they discused old times.

"Suh ummy? Ave yuh been Training?" asked Zane in the offical specter language ( which is patois from Jamaica)

"Yah masta i ave" He replied in the same language.

"then why is your power level still at 11,000?" Asked Zane in english. this made Ummy get mad and smirked at the same time.

"why do you still sleep with Mr. Monk Monk?" Ummy asked. Zane then decied to keep quiet. They arrived at Zane's house and went inside. Ummy was shocked to see the house filled with stuff that reminded him about his home planet.

"Are you sure that the planet was destroyed?" asked Zane looking away. Ummy nodded and went upstairs to clean up and get to bed. Zane then returns his equipment to where it originally was and went upstairs to get cleaned up. After they both got cleaned up, they went upstairs to go to bed, Ummy had a personal look on his face.

"Master. who do you like: Erza or Lucy?" he asked. Zane froze and had a blank look on his face. Zane tried to not answer that question.

"Helloooo...I want my answer." Ummy said annoyed. Zane refused to answer and went to sleep thinking about his pupil's question.

"_Erza...or Lucy? tough question."_

To be continued...

this took me a long time to do. so please leave a review, it'll be nice.


	16. Chapter 16 the thing i didn't tell you

Zane: hey everyone, Zane here. As you all know Christmas has passed,

Lucy: And whether you decided to spend your time reading fan fiction? Or even partying with your love one's

Natsu: Like us

Erza: we and fanficlord123 want to wish you all a happy, safe Christmas and a happy new year.

Ummy: And with that out of the way

All: On with the story.

Chapter 16 – The Real reason how I ended up here is...  


Zane runs through an area that is nothing but white. He runs with a panicked look on his face as if he was about to be eaten by a monster. Zane then sees a door and a walk up to it, thinking that it was the way out of this. He opens it and sees Erza in a sleek black nightgown.

"Hi Zane." She said. Zane then runs away until he sees another door and opens it to find Lucy

"Hi Zane." She said before Zane runs and sees the two ladies blocking his path.

"Come on Zane, pick one it's me or her!" they yelled in Unison.

Zane wakes up and sees Ummy already ready. He looks and sees himself tired and his bed sheets. Scattered all over the place.

"What happened?" he asked his student.

"I don't know. You had a bad dream about something." Said Ummy Grabbing the orange emerald and the jade emerald. "Was it about Lucy and Erza?" Zane blushed and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

"I get it. You liiiiiike one of them" said Ummy rolling his tongue. Ummy hears knocking from the door downstairs and walks down stairs and opens it to see Levy with a look of worry and concern.

"Meeeeeh? What's up Levy?" he asked her.

"Is Zane here? The master needs to see him now!" she yelled. Ummy knew just by the tone of her voice, something was wrong. Zane walks out of the bathroom and senses that dark painful feeling in his heart.

" Ashtuk…Ashtuk…no matter what you do, I am a part of you and that will never die!" the dark voice yelled before Zane released a bloodlust scream which Levy and Ummy heard from downstairs and ran upstairs and sees Zane unconscious. They see him out on the floor with blood flowing through his nose and eyes, shivering and twitching.

"Oh my god! Zane!" Levy said running to him with Ummy following her to him.

"It's the devil's curse mark; it's trying to reach him and corrupt him. We need to get him to the guild now!" Ummy yelled as he grabbed Zane's Topaz emerald and secured it in his pocket. He reaches for the other two emeralds and used Kazora control to teleport himself, Zane and Levy to the guild with everyone looking at the three, especially Zane who looked like a mess.

"Zane!" yelled Erza as he went through everyone to get to him. Lucy sees him and dashes over to him as well. Everyone looks over him and sees his devil mark on his back glow; they knew that it was his curse mark. Zane wakes up and sees the entire guild looking over him. He then sees Lucy's face and then a glimpse of the same black haired woman who looks like Lucy. Zane then gets up and hugs her causing her to blush and returned it nuzzling her head by his shoulder. Everyone had Awwhed while seeing this. Erza looked sad and bit the tip of her thumb and walked away trying to mask her emotional sadness.

For awhile, Zane was at the bar trying to drink his problems away along with Ummy.

"And that's how you ended up here." said Ummy explaining the story of how Zane ended up at the guild house. Zane was shocked to hear that the devil Gene in him was getting stronger. Ummy then smirks at his master. Zane wondered why Ummy would pull off a smirk like that.

"Nice hug on Lucy Casanova." he said hitting his master's shoulder. Zane blushed and denied that the hug meant anything.

"Oh cut the crap master. You Liiike her" Ummy said rolling his tongue with Happy agreeing.

"It would be nice to have him date someone." said Mirajane "You would be good for Lucy, she looks like she can use a man in her life." Said Ummy with Mirajane agreeing. Zane decided to change the subject before something was said that he would regret.

"You also said that Levy came knocking on my door for me, I wonder why?" Zane asked and Levy came with an orb that played a message. The message showed Elius, Yaj and Asiat standing in front of what looked like a battlefield.

"Hello there Ashtuk, It's been awhile. So you decided to live your life as one of those shitlings you call fairy tail wizards? It would suit you as you are no longer the leading general in the specter army; you're just shit beneath my boots. I'm here to inform you that we'll be docking in your little kingdom of fiore very soon with a group your guild is most familiar. So tell me cousin, are you familiar with oracion seis?" Elius asked. Everyone in the guild gasped at hearing the name.

"They are probably shitting themselves hearing that name." said Yaj chuckling

"Of course they are, they are weak as hell." said Aisat holding her emerald. Yaj and Elius take out their emeralds as well.

"we'll be there within 5 days to give you a warm welcome to true specter combat...oh and Ashtuk?...three things. One, I hope you know you brought this upon yourself for what you did. Two, any woman you would've charmed is nothing but a replacement of what you once had before...remember Jazzabelle?. Oh and three..." he said before charging into his super spectra 2 from. This made Zane and Ummy and shiver in fear.

"That's right. I have achieved my super spectra 2 form. You will never defeat me and or the three of us. Oh cousin, did you tell them the whole story as to how you really ended up on earth?" He said laughing. Zane destroyed the orb and tried to exit the guild house. But the suddenly bumps into someone on the way out.

It was Lucy with a shocked look on her face. Zane then gets up and runs out. Everyone then looks at Ummy with the '_Okay, what's going on?'_ look.

"Okay, there's more to the story than what he told you. But I guess since he made the dash, I got to tell you the whole story." Ummy said sadly. "Zane was part of an elite group of fighters that would protect the planet. They were known as the Deities seven." Said Ummy sitting down on the bar stool.

"Years ago, Master was a leading general in the royal army that protected the planet along with six of his cousins. They were known as the Deities Seven." He said sipping a glass of water. Everyone was shocked to hear that Zane was a leader of a huge army and realized why he was so strong.

"He was known for his courage, leaderships skills, power and determination to ensure victory for his people, no matter the cost. Everyone had loved him...Including Jazzabelle." He said.

"Who's she?" asked levy.

"Jazzabelle was a Priestess-in-training and was desired by many of every boy on the planet. She had the clearest white skin, jet black hair, clear blue eyes and body that would make your jaw drop. In fact, she looks like Lucy, but way sexier" Said Ummy blushing as did Maccao and wakaba while Lucy tries to charge at Ummy while Natsu holds her back.

"They met after she was rescued from a group of thugs that wanted to rape her. She said that it was love at fight sight when she saw him and was accepted into the family and begun her training from our priests. She was really nice and she would always kiss my cheeks." He added before blushing even more.

"So we know what he was, this jazzabelle girl, but how was Zane sent here?" Evergreen asked confused.

"It was a rainy afternoon and Jazzabelle told Zane to come over to her house to have "Some fun". But when he arrived, he saw...saw...Rezmond and her going at it. Screaming his name and Taunting Master." He said before looking down. "He ran out and ran to the temple with tears in his eyes and wept for hours and hours until some walked in. It was his grandfather with the most evil like scowl he would've ever seen.

**Flashback: (narrator's PoV)**

"Sad for you to see huh?" he asked Zane. Zane turned around and saw his Grandfather standing near the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Zane asked him.

"Seeing the outcome Ashtuk. Why would Jazzabelle run to Rezmond and tell you to meet her there you're wondering? Does it have to do with hormonal issues? Or did it have to do with something inside you?" he asked him. By this time, Zane wasn't stupid. He knew that his own grandfather had told Jazzabelle the truth about him.

"You didn't… you wouldn't…you said it was forbidden to tell anyone about it!" he yelled about to cry.

"I'd bore you with the details but I'll make it quick, the Demon inside of you…was the same demon that attacked the village and killed her parents who died defending her from that monster. She was shocked and denied it but within seconds, but eventually she accepted the truth. I told her to find another man to date, one that would protect her and does not have a demon inside him. You don't deserve happiness Ashtuk. You're a monster and nothing else. He said to Zane with a chuckle.

Hearing this made Zane shed tears and looked into a pool of his own tears to see a glimpse of the so called "Devil Gene" that's inside of him. I was an image of himself in a dark purple aura with sharp fangs, white eyes and dark angel wings and. Zane felt a stringing sensation in his chest which caused him unimaginable pain.

"There it is, the monster in you I have sealed into you. Your mother begged me not to tell you of your origin but I've decided that your old enough to know the truth about yourself. What has your mother told you hmn? That you'll be one day respected amongst others and that you'll find love, have kids and carry the Alomar name, and become a king? Well im here to tell you that she lied to you Ashtuk, you will never be loved by anyone as you have the thing that they hate the most, living in you. You will never find love that's for sure and you'll never become king. YOU'RE WORTHLESS ASHTUK!"

Something within Zane Snapped and the pain became more painful to bear and he begins his dark transformation. His skin had changed to a dog like appearance, his teeth grew into sharp fangs , his eyes became devilish looking and his wings appeared behind him. Zane then lets out a bloody roar which scatters around the planet.

**Flashback: (**Ummy's PoV)

Eventually me and Grandmother, Zane's mother and the others heard a scream that sounded like a war cry. Grandmother sensed it from the grand hall church had rushed over there to check it out and we went there with her along with other members of the family. And what we saw was the most graphic thing you would ever see.

I saw my master with the grand elder's organs in his hand while his blood was splattered all over the white walls.

Most of the family puked and fainted after seeing that and believe me, you would too if you saw what it looked like. Many had tried to defeat him but failed as his power level was beyond the charts. His own mother than decided that she had to eliminate him...but how could she? It was her only child and she was about to hurt him. She was knocked back towards grand master's remains and puked her guts out before collapsing.

It was grandmother who was able to stop him with a holy seal which closed the gateway between the devil and him. Master was then arrested and was charged with first degree murder and was sentenced to die out in a space pod. For the next few days, master was confined to his quarters and not allowed to leave. His mother begged grandmother to look over his sentence but refused to do so. His mother cried as the days approached his execution. As days went by, I heard people saying _'good for him that he's being executed'_, _'yeah. He's a monster and deserves to die' and 'what will the royal family do now that the grand elder has died'_. As the day arrived, before he left, his grandmother had told him that he'll be landing to earth and should she land there, to find a guild called the fairy tail guild, for they would take care of him much better than the family did. was walked towards the space ports to be shot into space. He was read his crimes and before he walked himself in, he throws a finger-like gesture towards the whole people and walks into the pod. Me, his mother, Grandmother, and Elius and Yaj returned the look little did they know that master stole the topaz emerald a day before his sentence and they only realized this after he departed.

(Narrator PoV)

"And a few months later, the planet was destroyed by an asteroid. I was able to escape along with members of the Deities seven." Said Ummy finishing his story. Everyone was shocked to hear how Zane killed his own grandfather and was sentenced to die out in space.

"That must be awful. Being treated like dirt especially since Zane was a general and gave his life to protect his family and worst of all his own family turn their backs. I thought family was to stick together no matter what." Said Levy angrily

"I know, poor guy." Replied Bisca with Mirajane, Elfman and lisanna nodding in agreement as they would never turn on each other like that.

"But he still managed to land to earth and he found us so I guess, it wasn't all in vain." Said Panther lily

"Aye." Said happy agreeing.

"_He reminds me so much of Laxus as a child and as well as hi _

As the day went by, the group returned to their original activities. Lucy however, sat at the bar with a glum look on his face.

"_So the reason he's interacted with me is because I remind him of his ex-lover? That's so..." _she thought to herself. She looked around and saw everyone having a good time and thought that she should join them. However, Ummy holds her back.

"You worried about master?"Asked Ummy. Lucy looks away from Ummy and he knew that she was.

"Look I understand what you might say. You're not his rebound chick. He actually cares for you Luce. You have something Jazzabelle didn't have. Remember the truth or dare game last night?" he asked her trying to refresh her memory.

**(Flashback):**

_"For the truth part, I won't tell you guys directly, but she's strong in strength and spirit, cute, a little naive, sexy, independent and above all else, accepts me for who I am."_

_**(**___**Flashback end)**

Lucy starts to remember what Zane said. He wanted a woman who was strong in strength and spirit, cute, sexy and most of all to accept him for what he has.

"When master told you guys about the devil seal, you all had your doubts but then accepted him for what he and I had while Jazzabelle ran off with another man and it was his cousin. You see, Zane likes you alot Lucy. Although I think he can choose better, it's up to him who he loves. I've sensed his location at the town square. Go to him, confess the feelings you have for him before he does something to hut himself." Said Ummy in tears. Lucy sheds a tear gearing why Zane loved her. She ran out to the guild house with everyone wondering why she is running out. Erza looks out and somehow knew where she was going.

"I know hurts doesn't it?" asked Ummy. "I understand that you loved Zane too but both you and I know why you love him? Your trying to replace someone you once loved. Erza, when it comes to love, we think that we know what's best without using our hearts but in the end, it knows what's best for us even when we start to doubt it, your heart belongs to someone else and I know because I sensed it when I figured out who liked whom. Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy to have you. Let Lucy be with Zane and you find the one guy that your heart desires." Said Ummy.

Erza wanted to deny it but he was right, her heart longed for another person who she has tried to forget about over the years. She got up and kissed Ummy on his forehead.

"Thanks Ummy. I know who he is and now my heart burns for him even more now." She said trying to hold in her tears and began walking out of the guild house.

**Happy: And then...**

Zane was standing at the ports looking out towards the sunset. He loved how the colourful orange sun mixed with the blue clear ocean. Zane looked at his emerald and clenched his hand thinking about the past.

"Zane!" he heard from behind. He turned around to reveal Lucy running towards him. He was stunned to see her out at this time as he would be alone.

(**Music: my heart is broken by Evanescence)**

"So...Ummy told everyone huh?" he asked her. She nodded in response.

"And it looks like your here to tell me something...so out with it." He demanded.

"I understand...I understand you Zane. What makes you who you are. When I first met you, I only liked you due to your status but then we worked together and at the dance at the Everlue palace, I felt somewhat closer to you. Even when I refused to believe you, part of me was telling me to give you another chance." She said about to cry.

"And let me guess. When I "almost died, a piece of you ate out your heart for losing the chance to tell me how you truly felt about me." He said interrupting her. She nodded and cried upon Zane finishing her sentence.

""Zane I...I...I...I… I love you with all my heart!… If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!… I would do anything for you! So… Please just stay with me!" She cried onto his shoulders. Zane was shocked to hear this confession from Lucy. He's flirted with alot of women, but none of them never told him that they loved him. Zane holds her closely and leans in for a kiss. Lucy Was surprised by this but desired him and hungrily kissed him back. For the both of them, it was like time stood still and nothing in the entire world could break them apart. As they broke apart, they both blushed after what they did. Zane looks over the sunset and looks back at Lucy.

"You think what I'm thinking?" he asked her. She shooked her head and lifted her up and flew past the ocean.

**(Song change: it's a beautiful world from Aladdin)**

Lucy was amazed by the color of the sky as well as the color of the ocean that mixed with orange liked sky. She holded onto Zane as they flew at high speeds. She saw the large mountains, the ocean and much more.

"Hey Lucy. Is everything you said true? Do you really like like me?" he asked her. She nodded and kissed him on his cheek.

"I hate to ask this but, can you keep it on the DL about us? Just for now at least?" he asked her. She thought about it for a second and knew that it would be good to lay low about the fact that Zane and her were now a couple. She nodded and nuzzled her head in his neck. Erza sees them flying and sheds a tear as she remembered Ummy's words back at the guild

"Good for you Lucy. Good for you." She said walking home.

**(Song end)**

When Zane and Lucy returned to the Guild, everyone looked at Zane with a smile on their faces.

"So Ummy told you? You now know how I ended up on earth." He said looking at the ground in shame. When he looks up he sees Natsu touching his shoulder.

"it doesn't matter what you did in the past man, what's important is the fact that you fulfilled your grandmother's request and you found fairy tail and we're going to take care of you." He said. Zane was moved by that sentence, he fully understood why his grandmother told him to find fairy tail, everyone had problems similar to his and knew that despite what people have done in the past, they accept their comrades as their flesh and blood. Natsu hugs Zane and Zane starts to cry. Zane then walks to the center with everyone giving him their unedifying attention.

"We now know that in five days, Orcarion seis will be appearing as well as my former teammates will arrive and with them working together, all hell will break loose. So starting tomorrow, me and Ummy will be training you to be ready for that. But now, let's party!" he said pointing to Ummy to bring out the tunes. Which he did by taking out a pod player and playing music

(Song: ghost and stuff by deadmau5 ft rob Wilson.)

For the rest of the night, there was loud music, wild brawls and laughter from the fairy tail guild.

"_Thank you grandma...you found me and Ummy a home, a home we can be proud of."_

To be continued...

Hey guys, i'm sorry that i was gone for awhile, but with exams coming up, i need to study so

Again, i apologize. Please as usual, leave a review and don't forget to read my new fairy tail

Story "army of Fairies". And wish me luck on my exams.

Fanficlord123


	17. Chapter 17 what else do you know?

Fanficlord123: heyy guys. Fanficlord here, just telling you guys that I passed my exams

Lucy: Squeals congrats Fanficlord (Hugs him)

Gray: way to go man.

Erza: Yes. Congratulations on your successful passing on your academic exams

Zane: Yeah bro…wasn't exams for you on January 23…and you're writing this on February 24th. What took you so long?

Gajeel: Whatever Zane. Good for you man. Maybe Salamander can learn something from you.

Fanficlord: I Doubt it.

Natsu: WHAT DID YOU SAY METAL MOUTH!?

Gajeel: BRING IT!

Erza: anyways…Fanficlord123 would like to apologize for the duration it took to write this chapter so ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 17- what else should I know?

One evening, on the far outskirts of town, Elius and the others waited for the Oracion Seis to show up.

"You sure they will show up?" Yaj asked Elius. Elius nodded and pointed forward to indicate that they arrived.

"We're here. This is where the emeralds and those two are?" asked midnight. Elius and the others nodded. Elius then marched towards Midnight with a stern look.

"Listen, what you and your goons want to do towards fairy tail, go right ahead. But you leave those two and the emeralds to us. Understand!?" he says sternly. Midnight smiles and nods and walk away from Elius.

"You lead." Said Midnight signalling Elius to go on ahead. Elius Growled and signalled Yaj and Asiat to follow him.

"This man is not worth an angel's time." Said angel.

"Yes. Why should we work with these fools?" asked Cobra holding a purple snake in his hand.

"Enough! Our orders were to help these three carry out their mission. It means that they are weak against a man and a child. It just proves that we're a force to be reckoned with." He replied chuckling and flying towards the town.

The next morning Zane wakes up from his sleep and walks to his bathroom. Once he got cleaned up, he walked back to his bedroom and put on some training clothes and proceeded to walk downstairs to go to the guild. Suddenly he sees team natsu sitting down in his living room.

"Guys…what are you doing here?" asked Zane. Lucy hugged him from behind and snuck a kiss onto his neck which made him blush.

"Couldn't_ you tell Z, we were bored._" She whispered letting go.

"Zane why are you blushing?" asked Gray. Zane snapped out of it and walked towards the center of the room with his emerald ready to transport the group to the guild house.

Minutes later, Zane and the others were at the guild house with everyone thinking what kind of training will they go through. Zane then walks up to the center and everyone averts their attention towards Zane.

"Ok Guys. It's time for me to a follow up of what's happening. In about 5 days or so, the Dark guild known as the Oracion seis plus former members of an elite group of generals will be here and with their untapped strength, they could kill us." Said Zane with the entire room gasping and in fear about dying. Suddenly Ummy walks up towards the center.

"And trust me, these people my master worked with, are dangerous. They are ruthless o the very bone. They will kill all who stand in their way: Men, women, children and even pets. They have no remorse and are trained to have none when it comes to complete their mission. Even if it meant killing their own troops or family." Ummy said hanging his head with everyone gasping. "This training is to help you to stand on your own against these things. But I will tell you this: this is not for everyone. This training is like a pass/fail examination and the chance you'll fail is at least sixty-six percent."

Everyone gasped and shivered in fear of what training they had in mind.

"Oh and one more thing...I hoped ya'll skipped breakfast. I swear you...will...puke." said Zane in a gruff tone. "But first things first, we need to pay a visit to the prison. I need to have a chat with someone." He said walking towards the door. Erza sparked up as she heard that Zane was going to the prison.

"Zane...mind if we go with you?" she asked him. Zane nodded and took out his emerald. He looks at Ummy, signalling him to take out the jade emerald and teleport everyone to the prison. When they arrived, Zane walked towards a group of guards and showed an ID badge. He waves towards the group to come with him into the prison.

As they walked in, the group saw that the prison looked not too fancy nor to shabby, it gave off an average look, they saw guards hauling prisoners, prisoners talking to one another and sitting in their cells.

"So this is the prison life huh? It's just like home." Said Ummy not caring about the look of the prison. Erza walks away from Zane towards a hallway leading downstairs.

"Hey Erza. Where are you going?" asked Natsu. Erza stopped walking.

"To see an old friend." She replied. Zane never knew that Erza had a friend in prison, but knew that she would need some form of access. He tossed her his access card and without looking, she caught it.

"That way, they know that I sent you." He said she nodded and proceeded onward. The rest of the group walks towards another hallway with prison cells an elevator leading to any cell by saying the name of an inmate they want to see. Zane walks towards the elevator and tells the guard the name of the inmate they want to see. The guard nods and walks up to a voice box.

"Duke Everlue." He said and within seconds the elevator moved around until they were standing in front of the once great duke Everlue sitting in a corner in a prison cell.

"Everlue! You have visitors." Said the guard. Duke Everlue turns around and growls at the sight of Zane and the rest of the fairy tail guild.

"Wouldn't mailing me a letter be more useful?" He rudely asked as he got up. "So. What do you want now?"

"I need information on an invading attack." Said Zane.

"What makes you think I would know?" he asked him. Zane growled at his response and Ummy stepped up.

"He's lying! He's lying master. He knows everything." Ummy yelled pointing at him.

Zane faced turned from calm to angry as he heard that he was lying.

"What? You're going to believe a child over me?" he asked him.

"We`d believe a bucket full of piss than your lies!" yelled Lucy being holded back by Elfman. Duke Everlue then points at Lucy's Direction.

"Hey...I remember you...your that bitch who came and almost ruined me with that pink haired weirdo and that cat!"He yelled. Natsu, Lucy and happy growled and walked forward but Zane holded them back and displayed a devil like grin.

"So you know my friends? Interesting...Now tell me what I want to know." Said Zane. Duke Everlue replied by Spiting on his face. Everyone gasped at the sight of Duke Everlue doing that.

"Oooh I wouldn't had done that if I were you." Said Cana

"Yeah man. You just signed your death warrant." Said Laxus with Gajeel nodding.

"Can I have his spleen when you're done with him?" asked Wendy. Everyone turned to her with a disgusted. "What...thought I could add onto that?" She added.

Zane Cracked his knuckles and Devil stars appeared in his eyes. Ummy knew what Zane was going to do by the look on Zane's face.

"Master! You're not allowed to use the Yomitsuku. It'll strain your body!" Ummy warned him. Everyone was confused by what Ummy meant.

"Everyone hold onto me. You'll see what I mean by what I said." He replied. Everyone grabbed a piece of him (NO SEXUAL PUNS PEOPLE!) and then Ummy grabbed a part of Zane and within a full minute, they were in a dark world filled with dead rotting bodies, red bloody skies, crows flying over and People being tortured on crosses by executioners holding tridents.

Everyone then sees Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Zane standing in front of Duke Everlue who is nailed to a cross. He wakes up and sees this and screams out loud.

"WHA...WHA...WHAT THE FUCK MAN! WHERE AM I?!" He asked him.

"This is Yomitsuku. An interrogation tactic uses by my ancestors in order to extract information out of our enemies. You'll be stuck like this for the next 72 hours." Said Zane with him signalling Natsu to step up and after whispering in his ear, Natsu then uses his Fire Dragons roar to burn him Alive. Everyone heard bloodthirsty screams all around and was terrified at the sight of Natsu burning a man alive.

"So...Had enough?" Zane asked Him.

"FUCK YOU ALOMAR! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" he screams. Zane smirks and looks at Happy.

"Hey happy are you hungry by any chance?" He asked him. Happy's stomach started to growl and he nods. With a snap of his fingers, Zane summons Everlue's "pretty women" and happy was transformed into a huge demonic cat and devoured the ladies who were on wooden crosses. Everyone was once again shocked including Pantherlilly and Carla. Everlue was in tears begging for mercy.

"Please let me go!" He cried.

"Then tell us what you want to know you fat fuck!" yelled Lucy.

"I don't know anything!Please let me go!Somebody help me!" hey screams. Zane puts his hand on Lucy and whispers to hit him where it hurts. She walked up to him and repeatedly punched him in the groin. Everyone was once again shocked to see some like Lucy act so aggressive.

"_It's just a dream. It's just a dream." _Said Everlue in his head. Zane was able to hear Everlue's thoughts and chuckled after he heard him.

"_Telling yourself it's an illusion won't do any good. This could be all an illusion in fact, most of it was, but what she doing to you is real. I can decide what is real and what an illusion in this realm is. The more you lie to me, the worse the pain will get. So tell us Duke Everlue, what are you hiding from us and who is involved?" _Said Zane in Everlue's head. He didn't want to believe it, but He was right. Everlue could feel the pain become realistic and unbearable

"OKAYY YOU WIN. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW!" he screams. Zane holds Lucy back and looks at Everlue with daggering eyes.

"All I know is that there are your old buddies, Ocarion seis, Grimoire heart and two other groups. Are working together to eliminate you." He said between sobs.

"Who are the other two members?" Lucy asked cracking her knuckles with an evil grin.

"Look...I don't know who they were but those two members are master of a legal guild. One of them agreed to do so because he claimed that you were with them before you joined fairy tail and was angered and the other didn't care about you, he just wanted to get his revenge on fairy tail for what they did to him. That's all I know." He explained. Zane looked at ummy and knew he was telling the truth by ummy nodding. Zane signals everyone to hold onto him and with a snap of his fingers; they were out of the dimension and back into Everlue's cell.

As they waited outside the main hallway, the guild was still in shock over what they had seen.

"Dude that was strange." Said Jet

"Man. I now fear him even more now." Replied Dory. Most of the group were whispering about it until Erza had arrived. She had made up down her cheeks.

"Oh your back. Hey what happened? You look awful." Asked Zane and Erza shook her head and looked away. Zane tried to reach his hand towards her but she side stepped away. Natsu touched Zane which meant that it would be best to mind his own business, so he teleported everyone back to the guild.

"So we now know there's more than one group after you Zane." Said Alzack.

"Yeah man. You sure you can train us in 5 days now?" asked Max. Everyone had their doubts after hearing what they had heard from Everlue.

"Yes. I will train you I hope you guys will be ready for what you're about to go through." Said Zane. They all nodded and got ready. While everyone was getting ready under Ummy's instructions, Zane walked to Erza to see what was wrong with her. Zane knew that it would be pointless to ask her so he decided to read her mind.

(Flashback)

(Music playing: My heart is broken by Evanscene)

Erza walks into a room where a man with blue hair, a red tattoo over his right eye and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was suspended on a wall.

"Why have you come here...Erza?" He asked her

"I just wanted to see you...Jellal." she replied.

She unlocked the door using the cardkey that she received from Zane and walked over to him. He turns away from her face.

"i want to see your face Jellal." She said. He refused to look at her.

"i don't deserve to see such beauty. I have committed crimes against the council. This is what i deserve." he said. Erza shedded a tear after hearing that, as she stunned that he would be broken down.

"Look, i understand you want to repay your crimes involving the tower of heaven. But please let me see your face. Ever since that day, all i could ever do is try to move on, to try and dod what you always tell me and try to move on. But i can't, my love for you burns for you Jellal. You can do whatever you want with your life but please...acc...ept my lo...ve for you." She said before sobbing loudly.

Jellal was shocked that Erza would still have feelings for her. But even if he wanted to accept those feelings, Jellal only though of repenting for his sins.

"Just...go." he said coldly. Erza heard this and knew there was no point in trying to tell him this and obeyed his order and left.

(Flashback end)

Zane was speechless and felt like crying for her, he never knew that Erza had a crush on someone. And realized why she was flirting with him. She was trying to do what would make him happy and forget about him.

"_He'll come around Erza...Im sure he will. Just be patient." _Zane said to himself as he holded in his tears.

To be continued

Zane: Hey guys, Zane here just to tell you guys that yesterday was Fanficlord123's Birthday

Ummy: yeah. The man turned 19 on Saturday.

Erza: and he would like to apologize for the Very long delay on this chapter...but i'm sure he'll wont do it again...right?

Faficlord123 (Scared shitless...): yea...it wont

Elfman: So Fanficlord, your 19 eh?...your a man now

Evergreen hits Elfman in the head

Evergreen: and i hope you don't turn into this moron

Fanficlord123: well at 19 in Canada, you can legally drink

Cana (excited): i know i've been studying Canadian rules. Soo...what did you drink?

Fanficlord123: 2 glasses of wine and a beer.

Cana: Starting small eh?

Natsu: Fanficlord123, we here at fairy tail hearby consider you to be one of our Nakama.

Makarov: you've earned it

Fanficlord123: Squeals

Levy & Lucy: so why don't you guys be nice and leave a comment and a happy belated b-day to Fanficlord123. Okay bye.


	18. Chapter 18- the training begins

Chapter 18- The training begins

The group was standing in the center of the room with Zane and Ummy standing on the top on the stairwell.

"alright. We know what's going to happen in 5 days, so i'll tell you what specters are first. Specters are a proud race of warriors who were undefeated in any form of combat whatsoever. Going against us meant death in an instant. Any questions?" said Zane.

"What makes you guys so strong and at the top of your peak?" asked Wendy.

"Very good question Wendy. It's because our access to our KI." Replied Ummy. Everyone look confused, no one knew what KI meant. Ummy then had that '_I can't believe that they don't know' _look.

"KI is the energy force that resides in all living things, including you guys. With that KI, you can draw out energy and produce attacks like that." He said producing a KI blast to the wall destroying it in the process. Everyone was shocked to see that.

"Any more questions?" Ummy asked. Everyone shook their heads. Zane looked around sensing everyone's KI.

"_Wooow...many have their ki Already unlocked, they just need to get past their locks._" He said to himself. He walks over to Ummy and whispered in his ear. Ummy nodded and walked to the bar.

"Alright maggots listen up! As of now, we begin your training. If your name is called, step up to the front. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman, Freed, Wendy, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Mirajane, Cana and Lucy." Said Ummy. The selected few walked up and Zane walked towards them. He signals them to come closer towards him and with the use of his emerald and teleports them off somewhere.

"hey where did they go?" asked Maccao.

"I don't know, why ask me?" shrugged Ummy walking to the center. "alright, let's begin."

**Happy: And then...**

Zane and the others appeared in the forest.

"Alright, the reason why i called for you and brought you here is because i an sense your KI. You all have vast amounts pouring out of you, you just need to unlock it. So i brought you guys here to help do that are you ready?" he asked. They all nodded and awaited further instructions.

Zane told them to sit down, legs crossed in a circle.

"Okay. Let's get started. Everyone close your eyes." He said. Everyone closed their eyes.

"First is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. What are your greatest fears? Let your greatest fears become clear to you." Said Zane. Everyone was in deep thought about what they were afraid. Everyone opened their eyes after 2 minutes of meditation.

"how does everybody feel...?" asked Zane. All of them shrugged. He knew that the first gate made everyone feel like nothing happened.

"Okay. Now Next is the Water Chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Look at the guilt from your past that burdens you. Let them go, or they will poison your energy. Meditate and realize that these things happened for a purpose" he said. Everyone then closed their eyes. After two minutes, everyone opened their eyes again.

"I'm starting to feel something in my body." Said Gajeel.

"I do too." Said Levy. Zane nodded and knew that everyone must've felt the same way.

"Next is the Fire Chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?, recognize the biggest disappointments in yourself, and what you are ashamed of. Accept that these things happened" Zane said. Everyone had again, closed their eyes

"Now does anyone have anything to share?" asked Zane. "Don't worry, we're family we won't think any less of you." He said. Everyone remained silent until Gajeel rose his hand.

"I'm ashamed that i once considered this guild to be my enemy." He said sadly.

"We the thunder god tribe are ashamed of attacking this guild." Said Freed bowing in shame.

"That i almost killed my own sister" Elfman cried.

"I understand your ashamed of what happened, but you need to move on. otherwise, you'll be filled with pain and grief." Said Zane. Everyone shedded tears over their past disappointments. Zane too, was filled with tears over his past mistakes.

**PantherLilly: ahem...and theenn...**

"and there...you guys have completed my drills. Any questions?" Ummy asked them as they were on the floor panting heavily.

"Is it over...?" Alzack whined crawling on the floor.

"I think my heart stopped." Said Dory with the others agreeing with him.

"_i wonder how master's doing?" _Ummy thought.

**Carla: **Later...

The sun starts to set as the everyone finshes their sixth excerise. So far they have learned that just because they lost someone dear to them, doesn't mean their gone forever. The love is still in your heart, and can be reborn in the shape of new love. They must accept their nature and not lie about who they are. Also, that magic is magic, even if they are different types of magic.

"Man, i feel amazing." Said Laxus. "Like i can beat the crap out of anyone."

"Yeah i agree." Said Gray looking at Natsu. Natsu Glares back at Gray trying to not upset Erza who beside him.

"Now the last one is thought chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. Meditate on what attaches you to this world. Let your emotions flow and be forgotten. You must unlock this chakra to gain your energy from the universe" he said with a strict voice.

Everyone closed their eyes and was in deep focus. As it was going on, Zane saw looks of hesitation on their face. He knew that this was not going to be easy, so he cloned himself and warped into everyone's mind.

"Guys. I can understand this one is the hardest steps ever. But if you don't, you'll lock away your Ki and lose your powers as well. Just this once, you need to let go of everything important to you." Each of his clones said. Everyone heard him and was in a deeper state which lasted several minutes.

10 minutes later everyone opened their eyes and got up.

"how do you feel?" he asked them.

"I feel...great." said Natsu streching.

"yes, I too feel the same way." Relied Erza with everyone nodding.

"good. You'll get use to using it. Tommorrow, you'll learn to use it even further. Let's head back to the guild." He said as he teleported everyone back to their guild. They returned to the guild, to see everyone on the ground groaning in pain. He looks at Ummy with an angry and disapointed look on his face.

"_Looks Ummy gave these guys the old workout. But it looks like their Ki's have started to develop, that's a good thing. Looks like, i'll definetly wait till tommorrow." _He said in his head.

"Alright guys, call it day for now. See you in the morning." Said Walking out. Lucy followed him out and walked by his side.

"how do you feel Luce?" he asked her leaning in close.

"Amazing, like i can't be touched." She replied leaning in closer. Zane puts his hand around her waist with her doing the same. She nuzzles her head onto his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"shall i sleep over your place tonight...?" he whispered in her ear then blowing in her ear and nibbling on her neck causing her to blush.

"My place...it's soundproof." She answered in a seductive tone. He smirked and laughed.

"Not tonight. Wait until tommorrow my dear, i want you at your peak." He said. She sadly sighs and kisses him. They teleport to her house and changed clothes. They crawled into bed and kissed each other.

"love you Lulu." He said before closing his eyes.

"love you too Zuzu." She replied falling asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile...

Elius and the Ocarion seis have arrived in magnolia town.

"So we're here." Said midinght

"Yes. He's with the fairy tail guild." Said Asiat. Yaj cracked his knuckles and walked up but was holded back by Asiat.

"No. They know we're on our way, let's wait. Let em get powerful. It'll put up much of a fight that way." She said with Elius nodded.

"I don't care. As long as I can get revenge for what he did to Shailine." Said Erigor sharpening his sycthe.

"good. We wait until we send a message." Said Elius.

To be continued.

Srry i couldn't update ASAP. The next chapter Will be a Lemon!  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19 private sessions

Heyy guys, Fanficlord123 here with the next chapter of the mystery wizard. I have decided to do another story based on FT. The problem is that i Also Decided to add another Oc into the story (male) and the question i leave you is...should i put the Oc with Lucy again for the third time or pick another character to be with? The poll is at my profile and leave your comments and choices.

THIS CHAPTER IS LEMON. DO NOT LIKE? DON'T READ.

Chapter 19- Private lessons

It was three in the morning and Lucy couldn't sleep. The fact that she almost had Zane giving her sweet love kept her up all night. She looked over him and saw him fast asleep.

"_Oh god he's so cute. Look at him with his hair looking all cute and what not, his body which still looks amazing in his sleep and look at those abs of his, so fucking hott. Oh god i want him so bad damn you for not giving it to me " _She said in her head. She knew that she'll never fall asleep unless she kills off her stress. She then sees his shirt on the floor and grabs it as she runs to the bathroom. She turned on the lights, lock the door and sat on the toilet.

_"This is the closest to Zane's dick will probably ever be to my pussy__. I might as well make it count, i might never get the chance to do something like this again in my entire life_ " she thought to herself as she sulked like lovesick schoolgirl. Lucy adjusted her glasses and leaned back against the toilet, scooting her cute heart-shaped butt near the edge of the seat. She enjoyed how the cool porcelain felt against her naked skin.

She holds the stolen underwear near her nose as she places her other hand towards her pussy, the redhead inhaled deeply and groaned in ecstasy. She enjoyed every second of it. "This is Zane's scent," she whispered excitedly releasing small breaths in between each second "_It smells so manly and strong_. _I can do this all day."_

The scent began to cause an itching between her legs, which she relieved using her long slender fingers. As the teen moaned slightly, she slipped a single digit into her virgin girlhood carefully; not wanting to break her hymen. _I have to be careful, this will be taken by him someday. And i will love it.~_

Lucy's heart pounded furiously in her chest as the time passed and she worked her finger inside the dripping labia. Her moans became louder, luckily she somewhat knew that he was a heavy sleeper. Eventually her lust heightened so much that she took off her shirt and unhooked her bra to let out her breasts. She fantasized that she was exposing them to Zane and that he began to play with them in his horny excitement.

_"That's it baby...pinch my fucking pink nipples, they're...really sensitive to your touch. It makes me more wet."_ she said to herself, already lost in her fantasy. By now her girlish juices were dribbling out steadily as she now thrusted two fingers inside her hot pussy. They ran over the edge of the seat and dripped onto the floor, leaving a sticky puddle on the white tiled floor.

As her thoughts became more perverted she slammed her fingers in faster and eventually stuffed the shirt into her mouth; to both stifle her moaning and to taste her crush's scent. _Your dick is so big and huge Zane! Fuck me baby, harder! Faster! Mmmm, what's that, you want to take me from behind? Okay, you dirty boy~_

"_Oh god! Zane, don't touch me there! I've never had my butt played with before... but I don't mind I guess if it's you fuck my asshole~_. She gasped hard into the boxers, almost forgetting to breathe for a second. Her orgasm neared closer as she started pinching her erect pink nipple and rolled it delicately between her fingers.

Lucy's back arched and she plunged her fingers into her hot tunnel as far as she could without hurting herself. "Oh… ooh~! Zane baby, I'm cumming! I'm.. cumming! Your hitting my sweet spots, i cant hold it anymore" she said about to release her juices. She then felt as strong sensation inside her, she thought it was her about to release, but then it felt much more to her that. It was like something inside was about to explode from her body. She felt a rush of energy flow from her body and the moment of her releasing, that energy exploded all around her body as she release her womanly juices all over her wall.

She was shocked to see so much cum all over the place. "_Damn...i can't believe i just shot out all that. I felt like a fountain." _She thought. She gave herself a few minutes to catch her breath before cleaning up and crawling back to bed.

**Ummy:...And then...**

The sun rises and awakes both Zane and Lucy, signaling the start of a new day. They both got up and stretched. Zane looked over Lucy and smiled. Just then he was surprised look on his face.

"_Wait...I'm sensing Alot of energy from Lucy all of a sudden. How did she gather this much energy just after unlocking her Ki?" _he thought as he walked to the bathroom. Lucy quietly gasped as Zane walked in praying that he doesn't find any '_evidence_' from earlier. Minutes later, Zane walks out putting his clothes back on and holding Lucy.

"Go to the guild house, i'll meet you soon. I'll go change." He said Teleporting to his house. Lucy puts on her clothes, goes to the bathroom to freshen up and walks downstairs to see her teammates again in her house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she yelled

"We were waiting for you. We went to Zane's house and Ummy said that he wasn't there so we came here." Said Gray. "where is he?"

"He left." She replied and walked towards the door.

"Hey luce, why is Zane always staying over your house?" asked Natsu. Lucy blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Lucy Liiikes him." Said happy rolling his tongue. Gray nodded and Erza smiled. Lucy's blush got even redder and redder until she Panicked and vanish out of the house. Everyone gasped at the sight of Lucy vanishing.

"where'd she go?" asked Natsu. Happy shrugged.

"let's go to the guild...and gray...your pants." Said Erza. Gray looked down and saw his underwear and rushed to put his pants back on.

**Levy:...and then...**

Everyone was at the guild waiting for the next Lesson. Some were in pain from Ummy's teaching.

"I still cant feel my legs." Whined Maccao.

"Yeah. I can agree on that." Jet and Dory replied. Levy was reading a book when Gajeel walks over and sits next to her. She looks at him with a blank look on his face with him giving her shy look that a highschool boy would have towards a girl.

"I heard you wrote a song about me." She said a bit scared. He nodded and asked Pantherlilly to get his guitar. Everyone saw Gajeel with his guitar and covered his ears as they know he wasn't the best with singing. He strummed a chord on his guitar, cleared his voice and started to sing.

_you're the reason, _

_why i wake up everyday,_

_the reason I wish I could take,_

_you're my everything and girl I need you now,_

_Oh Levy._

Everyone was surprised that Gajeel actually sang good including levy who was blushing and was redder than a cherry. He leans towards her and was about to kiss her until Lucy dropped in. At the same time as Zane and Ummy appeared.

"hey Lucy. When did you get here so fast?" Ummy asked her.

"she vanish out of nowhere!" yelled Natsu. Everyone gasped at that statement.

"_She's already learned the instant transmission technique? And her KI is at a substantial level already... amazing." _Said Ummy in his head. Zane gathers everyone into the center and tells then to sit, legs crossed.

"You all now have accessed your ki. The use of it is not hard to use or sense. First, I ask of you to close your eyes." Zane said

Everyone did as they were told.

"Wow!" Wendy yelled. "I can actually feel it! I feel the texture and the warmth and everythinggggg!" He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her enthusiasm. Romeo and many others agree

"Now comes the hardest part of ki manipulating," Ummy said. "Imagine that an invisible force is pulling a section of this ball towards your hands."

At first, they all found the pull easy to perform. After a few seconds, however, sweat began to form on their foreheads, indicating that they were struggling to separate a section of their ki from its main pool of energy. It was hard, but once they did it this time it would be far simpler each time she used their ki. Once an entire minute had passed, they began to grit their teeth in agony over the removal of a section of ki. Ummy and Zane felt sorry for her because of how difficult it was for them, but felt no remorse because it was, by far, the easiest and most basic component of what was to come.

"Guys...I did it." Said Lucy with a ball of Pink Ki in her hand. Everyone was shocked to see it happen in front of them. She was holding a piece of her Ki in her hand and playing with it.

"She probably cheated." Said Happy.

"I DID NOT!" Lucy yelled

"You have to try harder!" he said to them. "Don't let this basic part of your training get the best of you. Imagine the thing or person that makes you want to live is right in front of you." Said Zane.

Poof. It wasn't big; in fact, it was barely visible and the light it gave off was dimmer than a flashlight with weak batteries, but it was there. they had mastered the basic component of their training. There was, between their palms, a small ball of pure ki. Once they opened their eyes, it was as if they had won the lottery.

"Yipeee!" all of them yelled. "I mastered this 'ki' stuff!". Zane nodded and smiled.

"Good that you guys can use it but can you sense me and Ummy?" he asked. Everyone had tried to but failed. Everyone was dicouraged

"I can sense you when I can't see. I know where you are!" said evergreen discouraged.

He shook his head. "There's a more important aspect to this, guys. This time keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, I can feel that your ball of ki is much larger than ours Zane!" Jet whined

"Exactly," he replied. "That means that I am far stronger than you. Don't worry, after awhile, your energy will be closer to mine than it is now." Zane replied. He pointed his extended palm, and a red beam of ki shot from his hand. When she noticed that he changed pure energy into an attack, they became excited.

"Wow!" they cried. "You can make attacks out of this 'ki' stuff? Amazing!"

"I know right? Now try again and this time with your eyes open and in your mind, imagine the thing that you want to protect is in danger." Said Zane.

It was silent at first but then he hears someone scream. He looked over and Saw Alzack surrounded by a green Aura. Next was Maccao in a dark purple aura, Elfman surrounded in a white aura and many others surrounded in aura's of different colors.

"Good. You now have awakened it even more. Now your real training begins." Said Zane happily. Everyone nodded and were fully prepared for their lessons.

Meanwhile, Aisat and Yaj were secretly watching them from a rooftop outside.

"looks like they've gotten stronger. Their power levels have risen alot." Said Aisat. Yaj nodded as he too could feel their powers rising.

"Tell Elius that he can proceed with phase two ahead of sechedule" said Yaj flying off. Asiat throws letter towards the guild and flies off with Yaj.

"_Ashtuk... I hope you can survive this nightmare."_ For the next several hours, they had learn basic things that specters learned at the young age of five. They learned how to sense other people's energy, make barriers, produce blast attacks, to use their Ki to enhance their magic to unbelieveable heights and how to fly and instant transmit themselves to places.

"Alright guys. Let's call it a day." Said Zane. Everyone agreed and went on about their business.

"Master! a letter came. It's for you." Said Ummy running into the guild with a letter. Zane grabs the letter and everyone gathers around.

"_Hello Ashtuk_

_It seems you and your little fairy tail losers are gearing up for our battle.  
that's good, it'll make killing you alot easier than we thought.  
since you know that i'm an impatient man, why wait till five days eh?  
we are already in Magnolia and have decided on attacking in two days.  
And I know your all pissing in your pants right now, so why don't we make a  
Secondary option. You bring your emeralds along with your pipsqueak Ummy  
to the center of town by then and we'll leave your so called family alone.  
Pick your choice: Surrender the boys and the emeralds...or die? Either way  
You'll lose._

_Elius."_

"Well...it seems that your friend is serious about those emeralds." Said Jet

"it's definetly a trap. I don't think he'll keep his word." Said Levy. Zane nodded as he knows that Elius is not an honest person.

"it seems we've become a threat to him." Said Zane walking to the center. "Elius is usually calm an dosen't make quick moves like these. We have him on the run and we'll use that to our advantage. Makarov, you need to tell the council about this invasion."

He nodded and took the letter as evidence and instant transmitted to the council.

"What do we do?" asked Romeo.

"We wait. Retaliating is what he wants. But if we show that we aren't that foolish, we still have a chance." Said Zane. Everyone sighed a breath of relief that they had nothing to worry about. While everyone was relaxing or practicing with their KI, Zane was by the bar drinking alone. Mirajane then walks up to Zane with a mischevious smile on her face. She whispered into his ear for a few seconds and then Zane had the same look on his face. 

"Okay guys. To get our minds off this, why don't we play I never." Said Mirajane. Everyone agreed to play and assumed in a circle. Everyone gathered around in a circle and awaited to hear the rules of the game.

"so everyone starts with 10 fingers and one of us will say something that he/she has never done and whoever has done it, drops a finger. If you lose all 10 fingers, you have to do a dare." Said Ummy explaining the rules to everyone. Everyone nodded and placed all their fingers into the center.

Levy went first:

"I never destroyed a book in my life." She confessed. Everyone looked at her with a blank look and dropped their fingers except Lucy and surpisingly Gajeel. Everyone was shocked to see him still have all 10 fingers. He growled at everyone to back off him. Natsu was up.

"I never said anything nice to gray." Said Natsu looking at Gray. Gray returned the same look and no one dropped a finger.

"I never did anything that I would regret." Said Wendy. Everyoned awed and only a few people dropped fingers.

"I never wasted a beer in my life." Said Cana chugging another one." Only Zane, Maccao and wakaba dropped their fingers.

"Freed, why don't you go next." Said Mirajane. Freed blushed at the request and stepped up.

"wel...well...i...i...never seen a naked woman before." He confessed with his face turning deep red. All the guys snickered including Ummy while the girls awed including Wendy. Mirajane blushed at the sound of her hearing him say that. As the game went on people confessed to some things that made people have a mix of emotions. Cana confessed to never wasted a beer, Gajeel confessed to never show mercy to a person that disrespected him and Lucy confessed to have never kissed a boy. By the time it was nightfall, everyone had either had two or three fingers left except Lucy, Levy and wendy who had eight, Erza had five, Laxus had 4, Juvia and seven, Reedus had nine, Romeo had eight, Ummy had two and Zane was down to just one. Ummy was up next and Zane prayed that he would say something bad.

"I never pleasured myself about someone in this guild." He said. Zane knew that he was toast as he dropped his last finger along with Lucy who did it quietly so no one see her. Everyone had seen Zane put down his finger and all rushed over ignoring Lucy. Several people were thinking what should Zane's dare be. Some say make him dance naked, some say let him Lick the floor but Erza walked towards him. Everyone remained quiet.

"I dare you to say something in Lucy's ear." She said with a devil smirk on her face. He Shrugged and walked over to her.

"_Heyy. Remember what i said about us having fun?" _he whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"_Well tonight...it's on."_ he whispered as he blew wind into her ear. Lucy's face turned bloody red and she squealed loudly. Suddenly Makarov comes back with a sheet of instructions.

"what I have in my hand are the instructions from the council. Zane, they see this issue as something that could harm not only mages but even innocent lives. My instructions to you guys are to go and get some rest, I'll discuss them with you in the morning." He said.

Everyone eventually started to leave the guild. Meanwhile at Zane's house, Ummy was sitting on Zane's bed while Zane packed a few things.

" Spending di night wid lucy?" Ummy asked him in their native language.

"yea. The house is yours again." He replied. As he is about to leave Ummy jumps off the bed, towards Zane.

"Are you going to...imprint her?" he asked him. Zane stopped and thought about it. Imprinting was a sacred Act in which a male prints a marking on a female by biting her neck. That would symbolize that the female belonged to him. Zane nodded at Ummy's answer and transmitted to Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy was in the bathroom wearing her baby blue night gown with a pink bra and was looking at herself in the mirror.

"_ok Lucy, this is it. I get to make love with one of the most famous wizards ever. He's going to kiss me, he's going to touch me body, he going to make feel like i'm the only girl in the world. I can't mess this up." _she said in her head. She said to herself. She walked out and saw Zane out looking by the window. She thought she would sneak up on him and surprise him.

Zane turns around and leans in and gives her a big wet kiss, then tore her nightgown and dropped it on the floor. His eyes shot back to Lucy, leaving her exposed in a purple lace bra that clasped in the front. Lucy leaned slowly back down and licked Zane's lips giving the bottom one a light bite. In instinct, Zane brought his hands out to touch her.

"you really want this don't you?" he asked her. She nodded without hesitation. Lucy grabs and drags Zane to her bed, stuck her index finger in her mouth and sucked it seductively, then placed it on Zane's rock hard chest and traced every muscle which making them pulsate at her touch. She loved what she was doing to him, and she could tell that by his soft moans and groans of pleasure and the growing member beneath her, that he loved it too. Lucy reached her hand down to Zane's belt buckle and undid it.

Lucy sat back up and gave Zane's belt a fast tug making it come out of all the belt hoops and dropped it to the floor. Lucy leaned down stuck her tongue deep into Zane's mouth and at the same time undid the button and zipper to his pants. Once that was done, he sat up with his hard member standing. She hangs her head and licked her lips and then bring her head to reveal a devilish grin on her face. Zane was stunned to see her face like that before.

Lucy licked her palm and then wrapped it tightly around the base of Zane's huge throbbing cock. She leaned down and licked the precum off the tip, and then wrapped her moistened lips around him, and swirled her tongue around the head. Zane gripped the sheets and let out a throaty moan.

"_How the hell did Lucy become so good at this? She looked like she'd never do something like this. It's like my rod is trapped inside a spider's web. Not even a female specter could do this well." _He thought. Lucy loved that she had only got the tip in her mouth and he was already writhing in pleasure. She knew that this would be fun.

What Zane didn't know was that she learned to pleasure a man from Aquarius.

**Flashback: ** Lucy is in her bathroom with the Aquarius key in her hand.

"_**Gate of the water barer...Aquarius!" **_she says and she appears in her bathtub. She had an angry look on her face.

"_**What the fuck do you want?" **_She asked her.

"_**I...I...need your help." **_She asked her. Aquarius stops and then laughs at her. Lucy then becomes angry.

"_**Now look here, i can tolerate you rudeness but now i'm being serious, as your master i command you to help me pleasure Zane!" **_She yelled. Aquarius was taken back by her doing that, Lucy had never spoken that way before.

"_**Okay, i'll help you. But if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll kill you." **_She yelled. "_**This is what you need to do..."**_

**Flashback ends: **

With every suck and lick Lucy took Zane deeper into the crevises of her mouth, She saw him sit up and looked up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"_time to add more to the table." _She said in her head. She then unhooks her bra and put her breasts between his hard member and gently nibbled on the tip. This made things even harder, it took all of Zane's being to not cum right then, but he controlled himself. It was then that Lucy grabbed Zane's balls and gave a light squeeze and then wrapped his tongue all over Zane's dick base to tip and squeezed it, which sent chills through his body. When Zane went back to sucking she took almost all of Zane in her mouth and sucked hard. He fell back to the bed and said "Luuccyy I am going to Cuummm.."

Lucy responded "mmmm...hhhmmm….." as she sucked harder and faster and within a few seconds Zane came and she swallowed it all. She sat up flipped her hair out of her face, wiped her lips and climbed back on top of Zane and gave him a kiss. Zane had never experience anything like this. Zane thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Lucy then jumps on him, turns around and grinds her ass on his limp cock.

"Awww don't tell me your dead down there, i want more." She whispered in his ear. The thought of her wanting more made him hard again.

"this time. I want it here." She cooed point at her ass. Zane looked shocked, he had read that most women don't want it there, but decided to comply and stick it in her ass. Lucy let out a scream before she bit her lip, and started to move around.

Lucy thought she was ging to explode, the feeling of Zane's hard member in her ass, was overwhelming. Zane was also thinking that how cloud Lucy's ass be so tight.

"Zane it feels so good, it's reaching farther and farther down." She screams in pleasure. Zane smirks and pulls himself up and grabs hold of her breasts with one arm, blow into her ear, lick her neck and uses his other hand to play with her clit. All this became too much for her as she became wet from the sensitive touch. She stops and rests her head by his.

"Zane...i'm ready." She said panting. " i want it."

"what do you want?" he asked her.

"I want it here. Put it in here." She said pointing at her wet pussy.

"I can't hear you. What do you want?" she asked. She sighed and was tired of him teasing her.

"I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY PUSSY OKAY!" she yelled. Zane smiled and told her to lie down on the bed. Zane then lies on top of her and looked into her brown eyes.

" before we do this, i want to imprint you." He said. She looked confused at the term 'Imprinting'

"It's a mating ritual done on our planet. It symbolizes that you and i are together as one." He explained. Lucy was amazed to believe that a ritual like this existed. She looked worried that it could be bad and Zane saw that look and assumed that she wasn't interested. So he pulled away, but was even more surprised that she grabbed his arm and showed a fierce determined like look.

Without any further hesitation, he tilted her neck and bit her. As his teeth sank into her, Lucy felt like her lungs were gonna burst but surpressed through the pain and within a minute and a half, he pulled out.

"It's done." He said. Lucy then looked and saw a dragon like tattoo on her shoulder. "now let's do this."

Zane got into position and was about to insert his member when Lucy stopped him.

"Wait Zane...do...do you have an...an...any condoms? I...I don't wanna get p...p...pregnant. and please be gentile." She said stammering. Zane nodded and went to his bag and pulled out a condom and slipped it in.

"now can we do this?" he asked her. She nodded and Zane inserted his hard member into her pussy. She let out a small scream and Zane knew that she was a virgin. But what Lucy didn't know was he too was one. She nods to him signaling him to begin.

He started thrusting slowly He started thrusting slowly and swayed his hips as he did each thrust.

"_he's going in slowly and it still feels good. It spreading the walls inside me. But i want it deeper inside me." _She thought and decided to make that happen.

"Zane...you can go faster." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and then increased the speed and Lucy felt herself melting. Zane then looks down and sees her breasts move in a rythemetic motion and reached for them and squeezes them.

"_the way he grabs my breasts just turns me on and the speed of him thrusting inside me is too much to bear. I...gonna cummmmm." _She said in her head. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped their legs around his ass. Sweat dripped from the both of them and the panting became deeper and harder.

"Zane. I'm going to cum." She said.

"Me too. Let's do it together." He replied she nodded and with a few more thrusts they both climaxed. They both lied down with their bodies covered in sweat and with both of them breathing heavily.

"How was your first time?" he asked her.

"It was...amazing." she said catching her breath. She then starts to fall asleep with Zane also.

"Zane, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Lucy." He said falling asleep.

To be continued...

There, the long epic lemon is written. I hope you like it.

HAPPY 4/20!


End file.
